Digimon generacion ultima
by animekai
Summary: YOrito es un chavo de 15 año tiene cida normal pero cuando a su papa lo trasladan de ciudad cambia ahy conoce a Tikey quien le presenta a todos sus amigos RIka, Matt,takato,henrie,Kari,yolei hunto a ellos viajara al digi-mundo y conocera a agumon!


Chapter ONE 1/3 "UNA NUEVA VIDA"

Ola mi nombre es Yorito Matsumi y curso 3 año de Secundaria mi vida es normal tengo amigos, buenos padres, buena escuela etc.  
Todo era normal hasta que...

-Hijo empaca tus cosas nos vamos de la cuidad -Papa  
-Que yo no m quiero ir -Yorito  
-No es una pregunta es una afirmación  
-Pero... a donde vamos?  
-A New York, me cambiaron de ciudad  
-Nooo quiero ir  
-no es una pregunta es afirmación así que empaca tus cosas tu madre ya lo esta haciendo  
-esta bn me podre despedir de mis amigos  
-no tenemos que salir ya volveremos en 1 año tengo que estar allá para mas tardar mañana por la tarde  
-bn lo are enseguida  
-ahhhh se que es difícil pero es mi empleo asi que tengo q hacer lo que me dicen  
-si lo de puedo comprender  
-Bn asi se hace ahora empaca ya veras que Haras nuevos amigos y tal vez novia  
-Claro  
Mi papa trabaja de cirujano es uno de los mejores asi que cada rato lo están cambiando de ciudad pero ya tenia tiempo de que no lo cambiaran.  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL AEROPUERTO DE NEW YORK

-Bn ya llegamos -Mama  
-ahhhh una nueva ciudad un nuevo comienzo no lo kress campeon-papa  
-no lo se-yorito  
mira hijo no tienes que preocuparte te metí a la mejor escuela ahy harás nuevos amigos- papa  
-esta bn  
-cielo llévanos a nuestra nueva casa-mama  
-bn ahí vamos  
PASARON 1 HORA/Y MEDIA Y PORFIN LLEGAMOS  
-wuaaau es muy grande- yorito  
-asi es preparare la cena- mama  
-yo desempacare-papa  
-y yo iré a pasar afuera  
-bn ten cuidado de con quien hablas-papa  
-si si EN ESO CUANDO SALI CAMINABA POR EL PARQUE HABIA UN GRUPO DE ADOLECENTES DE MI EDAD ERAN 3 MUJERES 4 HOMBRES Y IVA TRATABA DE HABLARLES PERO TRAIAN ALGO EN LAS MANOS Y AL ME MIRABAN RATO TENIA TEMOR

Chapter ONE 2/3

.

-porque esos muchachos me miran tan extraños? –yorito

-miren ahí esta un adolescente nuevo – dijo una niña alta con una camisa blanca y un corazon roto y de cabello castaño

-si déjenlo que necesitamos es encontrar al 8 niñoelegido pero quien sera sin el no entraremos al mundo digital-respondio un niño de camisa verde corta ojos azules y pelo wuero

- pero hermano si es el –dijo un niño de camisa verde de echo era el hermano de el otro niño con cabello wuero

-no lo se tikei- dijo el hermano

-si Matt tal-ves sea el-dijo otra niña muy bonita de cabello castaño y camisa rosa

-pero kari no sabemos nada de el ni de estos apartos que brillan tanto –dijo un niño cabello castaño camisa azul

Y tu que opinas yolei-dijo la niña alta con una camisa blanca y un corazon roto y de cabello castaño

-no lo se Rika solo digo que sigamos investigando y tu que dices henrie-dijo yolei

-opino lo mismo –dijo henrie

-Bn nos veremos mañana en la escuela-dijo takato- (dijo un niño cabello castaño camisa azul

)

-see-dijeron todos

YO SOLO MIRABA COMO ME OBSERVAVAN Y COMO HABLABAN DE MI ALGO ME DECIA QUE ESTAN HABLANDO DE MI

-me pregunto de que estarán hablando-dije yo-pero non importa mejor ire a cenar dormire y mañana será un nuevo día

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

-ah aquí estamos una nueva institución-dije nervioso- lo mejor será buscar mi grupo

EN ESO BUSCABA Y BUSCABA Y NUNCA LO ENCONTRABA PERO ALFIN LO ENCONTRE ERA EL 23-F TUVE QUE SUBIR EL SEGUNDO PISO

-Bn jóvenes hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno por favor di tu nombre – dijo el profesor

-mi nombre es…Yorito Matsumi y vengo de Rusia ese es el pías de donde vengo mi país de origen es Japón-Tokio

-Bn yorito donde te sentare mira alado de takaishi hay un lugar siéntate con el-dijo el profesor

MIENTRA IVA CAMINADO ME DI CUENTA QUE LOS MIMOS CHAVOS QUE ESTABAN AYER EN EL PARQUE ESTABAN EN MI GRUPO PERO DISPERSADOS Y JUSTAMENTE ME TOCO SENTARME ALADO DE UNO

-ola-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir

-ola soy tikei takaichi con que eres nuevo ehh se a de sentir feo ser nuevo en una cuidad como esta cuando vienes de otro continente

-sii lo es demasiado-respondi mirando firmemente y con timides

-oye sin timides podemos ser buenoa amigos y si nececitas que te muestre algo pidemelo y te lomostrae

-bn- dije con mas confianza- grasias tikei

-tikei, yorito silencio por favor guarden silencio

LOS DOS NOS MIRAMOS Y REIMOS

-Al parecer tikei ya hizo un nuevo amigo no lo crees takato-dijo henrie

-si parece que si-respondió el

-takato,henrie guarden ya silencio o os regañaran-dijo rika entre dientes

EL TIEMPO PASABA TAN LENTO HASTA QUE RINNNNNNN!!!!!!! SONO LA CAMPANA DE RECREO TIKEI ME HABIA INVITADO A COMER EL ALMUERZO CON EL PERO NO SABIA QUE DECIR ESTARIAN SUS AMIGOS HAY?....

Chapter one 3/3

-Que espera vallamos a la cafetería-dijo tikei parándose de su asiento

-ah si espérame-le dije respondiendo rápidamente

EN LA CAFETERIA HAY ESTABAN TODOS NO SABIA QUE HACER PERO…

-chicos el es yorito-dijo tikei presentándome a todos-ellos son Rika, takato, henrie, kari yolei y por ultimo mi hermano Matt

OLA ME DIJIERON TODOS

-ola mucho gusto-dije sonrojado

-oye siéntate y como con nosotros-dijo yolei muy educada

-ah si gracias-le dije yo

PLATICABAMOS Y PLATICABAMOS ME ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO CON TODOS SOLO QUE MATT EL NO LO SE COMO Q NO LE AGRADABA Y KARI ME FACINABA ERA TAN LINDA PERO TODA FELECIDAD TIENE SU FIN PORQUE TOCO LA CAMPANA DE FIN DE RECREO ASI QUE TENIAMOS QUE VOLVER A CLASES

YA HABIA PASADO 2 HORAS DE CLASE SOLO QUE DABAN POCOS MINUTOS

ESTABAMOS EN LA SALA DE COMPUTO ALGO EXTRAÑO ESTAB APUNTO DE OCURRIR

-mmm que es esto porque la pantalla brilla tanto-dije yo

EN ESO MATT VOLTIO A VERME Y SE QUEDO ASOMBRADO

RINNNNN SONO LA CAMPANA DE SALIDA TODOS SALIERON LOS ULTIMOS QUE QEDAVAN ERAMOS YO Y EL NUEVO GRUPO DE AMIGOS QUE HABIA HECHO

-que pasa porque brilla tanto la pantalla-dije en voz alta

-eh –me miro Matt serio

EN ESO SALIO UN RESPLANDOR MUY BRILLANTE Y DE AHÍ SALIO UN APARATPPEQUEÑO CELESTE

-que es esto-dije mirando el aparato

-dame eso!! –me dijo Matt gritándome y arrebatándomelo de la mano

-oye dámelo, no te corresponde-se lo dije del mismo modo

-que (ah grito el y me tiro contra el suelo)

EN ESO ENPEZAMOS A PELEAR CUANDO ME TIRO AL SUELO EL ESTABA SOBRE MI, DESPUES SE VOLTIO TODO LE METI UN GOLPE Y LUEGO ME LO REGRESO HASTA QUE LLEGO TIKEI Y LO SEPARO DE MI

-hermano que te ocurre-dijo tikei gritándole

-que dices tiene el aparato como el de nosotros-se lo dijo igual

-que es cierto yorito lo tienes-dijo serio

-así es tengo ese aparato-se lo dije levantándome del suelo

EN ESO LLEGARON LOS DEMAS

-que sucede?-pregunto takato

-el…tiene el aparato-respondió tikei

-que no puede ser-dijo yolei

-así es el lo tiene-dijo tikei respondiendo rápidamente

-entonces el es el 8 niño elegido-dijo Rika

-quiere decir que ya podremos entrar a…-dijo henrie

-el mundo donde todo es extraño el mundo digital-dijo kari completando la frase-pero como entraremos-pregunto

-miren-dije yo señalando la computadora con el aparato

EN ESO SE VIO UN RESPLANDOR GRANDE Y CUANDO HABRIMOS LOS OJOS NO ESTABAMOS EN LA SALA DE COMPUTO ESTABAMOS EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE.

ENDING: "MY TOMORROW"

EL SIGUIENTE DIA (ESP) ENDING DE DIGIMON TAMERS

Chapter two EL NUEVO MUNDO

-donde diablos estamos-pregunto tikei

-no lo se-respondió kari

-que lugar es este, donde esta la sala de computo porque estamos en medio de un bosque-dijo yolei pregunta tras pregunta

-yolei tienes que tranquilizarte-dijo Rika parándose de el sácate

-si es cierto chicos tenemos que esta tranquilos-dijo henrie de igual manera

EN ESO TAKATO ESTABA CALLADO ESO ERA RARO YA QUE EL NO PARABA DE HABLAR

-takato sucede algo-pregunto Matt

-…….si miren hacia aya-dijo takato pensando en su respuesta

TAKATO SEÑALABA HACIA UNA EL NORTE YA QUE SU APARATO NO PARABA DE BRILLAR Y APRTE HABIA MARCADO UN PUNTO ROJO EN UNA ESPECIE DE MAPA O

BRUJULA

-vallamos hacia aya-dije yo

-y tu quien eres para mandarnos-dijo Matt gritándome

-Yo pues…. Yo soy el que los trajo aquí de igual forma los llevare a casa

-hermano-dijo tikei interrumpiendo lo que iba ah decir

-esta bien-dijo Matt caminando en dirección de el mapa

EN ESO CAMINAMOS POR EL BOSQUE YO ME DI CUENTA QUE NO ESTABAMOS ENN UN LUGAR COMUN Y LOS DEMAS YAMBIEN SE DIERON CUENTA YA QUE HABIAMOS VISTO UN AVE GRANDE VOLAR PERO ERA ENORME.

EN ESO IVAMOS CAMINANDO HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS A CUEVA DONDE HABIA 8 HUEVOS EXTRAÑOS DEMASIADOS Y LOS APARATOS BRILLABAN SEGÚN EL HUEVO QUE AL PARECER NOS CORRESPONDIA, NOS PUSIMOS DE ACUERDO PARA SACAR CADA QUIEN EL SUYO A MI ME ELIGIERON PRIMERO YA QUE SIN MI NO HUBIERAMOS

LLEGADO EN ESO MI HUECO ERA AMARILLO Y CUANDO LO SEPARE DE SU LUGAR…

que sucede aquí-dije yo ya que el huevo brillaba

que sucede-dijo tikei

EN ESO EL HUEVO DESAPARECIO Y SALIO UNPEQUEÑO DINOSAURIO AMARILLO SU NOMBRE ERA….

-ola al fin Salí, salí ahhh te tardaste mucho mi nombre es AGUMON cual es el tuyo-dojo el pequeño dinosaurio amarillo emocionadamente

-ah mi nombre es Yorito-dije asombrado

-ah que bien te eh esperado por mucho yorito por que te habías tardado

-eh no lo se-dije de igual modo

EN ESO TODOS HICIERON LO MISMO A TIKEI LE SALIO UN COMO QUE MIÑECO DE FELPA PERO CON ALAS

-ola mi nombre es patamon-dijo emocionado

AHH RICA LE SALIO UNA Zorra AMARILLA DE PIE CON GUANTES

-mi nombre es rinamon-dijo cruzada de brazos y seria

AH HENRIE LE SALIO UN PEQUEÑO PELUCHE CON OREJAS GRANDES

-ola mi nombre es terriermon-dijo igual que todos emocionado

AHHH KARI LE SALIO UN GATO PEQUEÑO Y BLANCO PERO DE PIE CON UN ANILLO EN LA COLA

-ola soy gatomon-dijo tranquilo y sonriendo

A TAKATO LE TOCO UN DINOSAURIO COMO DE 1.2 METROS DE ALTURA ROJO

-ola soy guilmon-dijo dándole la mano

A MATT LE TOCO UN NO LO SE COMO UN PEQUEÑO DINOSAURIO CON UNA PIEL AZUL ENSIMA DE EL Y UN CUERNO AMARILLO EN LA CABEZA

-ola soy gabumon-dijo estrechando su mano

AHH YOLEI LE TOCO UN PAJARO ROJO

-ola soy Hawkmon -le dijo dándole la mano

Chapter two 2/3

-esperen como que nos estaban esperando-dijo Matt rascándose la cabeza

-si ustedes son los niños elegidos estaban destinados a encontrarnos-dijo patamon

-nosotros-dijo tikei

-si así es-dijo rinamon-que no lo saben

-pero porque-dije yo

-…no lo sabemos yorito discúlpame

-no importa Agumon

-oye Hawkmon que es esto-dijo yolei

-eso es un emblema-respondió el

-y para que sirve-pregunto yolei

-no lo se pero solo se que me lo dieron a mi y me dijeron que cuando tu me encontraras

te lo diera solo se que es el emblema de el amor

-ah ya veo-respondió yolei guardándolo

EN ESO LA CUEVA EMPEZO A TEMBLAR Y SE ESTABA DERRUNBANDO TENIAMOS QUE SALIR DE ALLI Y ENCONTRAR LA CAUSA

HABIAMOS SALIDO Y VIMOS L ENORME PAJARO QUE HABIAMOS VISTO

-que es eso-dijo henrie

-es un…-dijo rinamon

-digimon-completo Gatomon

EN ESO CADA UNO DE LOS DIGIMONS DE NOSOTROS SE PUSO EN POSISION DE GUARDIA PARA DEFENDERNOS

-porque nos defienden-dijo kari

-porque para eso estamos- dijo Gatomon

EN ESO EL PAJARO DECENDIO AL SUELO Y NOS ATACO TODOS LOS DIGIMONS FUERON A PELEAR MENOS HAWKMON EL SE QUEDO DEFENDIENDO A YOLEI

-porque no peleas-le pregunto yolei

-porque mi deber es protegerte a toda costa-respondió el

-pero si no nos conocemos-dijo yolei

-no importa yo siento que te conozco desde siempre yolei y siempre estaré con tigo

-ahh Hawkmon-dijo yolei abrasándolo-gracias

EN ESO LOS DIGIMON FUERON DERROTADOS TODOS ESTABAN TOTALMENTE DEVILES SOLO QUEDABA HAWKMON Y…

-espiral mágico-dijo Hawkmon

PERO NADA FUNCIONO Y EL DIGIMON MALIGNO LO ATACO DIRECTTAMENTE QUE DEJO TOTALMENTE INCONSIENTE A HAWKMON

-noooo Hawkmon porque lo hiciste no debías-grito yolei

-ah yo…leí no llores no es bueno en la vida llorar por algo que no vale la pena-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

-noooo-grito yolei

EN ESO EL EMBLEMA BRIILO A SU MAXIMO PODER "EL AMOR" POR YOLEI HACIA HAWKMON ESTABA DANDO FRUTO EN ESO HAWKMON SE PUSO DE PIE Y

Hawkmon digivols ahh…-dijo el

EN ESO HAWKMON SE BRILLO DE UNA LUZ Y EL EMBLEMA DEL AMOR SE UNIO A EL

FORMANDO UN NUEVO DIGIMON

-Halcemon el poder del amor – termino la frase ya transformado

-ahh digievolucionado- dijo terriermon

HALCEMON: ES UN DIGIMON ALCON SON SUS ATAQUES

*EL SOL ROJO

*REMOLINO VELOZ

CAUSA UN GRAN DAÑO A SU OPPONENTE

-bien yolei querías que peleara aquí voy súbete a mi-dijo Halcemon

-eh quieres que me suba-dijo ella asombrada

-así es gracias a ti pude digievolucionar así que tendrás que pelear con migo porque de ahora en adelante tu y yo seremos equipo

-claro –dijo ella emocionada

- Hawkmon digivols ah…-dijo el  
EN ESO HAWKMON SE BRILLO DE UNA LUZ Y EL EMBLEMA DEL AMOR SE UNIO A EL  
FORMANDO UN NUEVO DIGIMON  
-Halcemon el poder del amor – termino la frase ya transformado  
-ah digievolucionado- dijo terriermon

Chapter two 3/3

-vamos ah pelear Halcemon –grito yolei

-claro que si-respondió el

EN ESO YOLEI SE SUBIO A HALCEMON Y EL SE ELVO AL AIRE, EN ESO EL DIGIMON TAMBIEN SE ELEVO ATACANDO A LO LOGRO ESQUIVO PERO LO HIZO EN ESO…

-estuvo cerca-dijo yolei

-si tratare de no perder-dijo el- ¡sol rojo!-EN ESO A HALCEMON LE SALIERON RAYOS ROJOS DE SUS OJOS EL IGIMON LO RECIBIO PERO AUN LE QUEDABA ENERGIA

-Halcemon tenemos que acabar con esto ya-dijo yolei

-claro que si-dijo Halcemon-REMOLINO VELOZ

EN ESO YOLEI BAJO DE HALCEMON YEL ATACO DANDO VUELTAS HASTA PARECER UN TORNADO AMARILLO EN ESO FUE DIRECTO AL DIGIMON DERROTANDOLO

-bien- dijimos todos

EN ESO HALCEMON VOLVIO A SU FORMA ORIGINAL Y EL EMBLEMA SE QUEDO DENTRO DEL APARATO QUE TENIAMOS TODOS SOLO QUE SE QUEDO EN EL DE YOLEI

EN ESO HAEKMON Y YOLEI SE ABRAZARON

-gracias por aceptar mi amistad-dojo mientras la abrazaba

-no gracias por salvar mi vida Hawkmon (pronunciación hotmon)

-ajajá-rieron los dos mientras se veían

PERO TODA FELICIDAD TIENE SU FIN EL BOSQUE NO ERA BOSQUE ERA ISLA LA BATALLA INTENSA DE HALCEMON ISO QUE SE SEPARARA EN VARIAS PARTES

HACIENDO QUE NOS SEPARARAMOS TODOS

YO I KARI, MATT Y RIKA TAKATO Y HENRIE Y YYOLEI Y TIKEI NOS HABIAMOS SEPARADO Y CADA QUIEN TOMO SU RUMBO LOS PRIMEROS EN LLEGAR A TIERRA FUIMOS NOSOTROS KARI Y YO PERO LLEGAMOS A UNA ISLA MUY FRIA DONDE CAIA NIEVE EN EEXESO PERO POS SUERTE ENCONTRAMOS UNA PEQUEÑA CABAÑA

Y TENIAMOS A AGUMON QUE SU TECNICA ERA LANZA LLAMAS CON ESO PODIAMOS ENCENDER FUEGO

-que aremos yorito-dijo kari cruzada de brazos

-no lo se-dije igual

-tengo mucho frío-dijo ella cruzada de brazos

-toma mi chaqueta-le dije yo

-pero tu tendrás frío-dijo sonrojada

-no no importa yo soy una persona muy caliente-dije igual

EN ESO SE ACRCO AMI ELLA DIJO QUE PARA ESTAR MUY CALIENTES ESTABAMOS ABRAZADOS EL UNO AL OTRO

-tengo miedo-dijo ella apretándome

-Porque-le dije yo

ELLA MIRO HACIA ARRIBA YA QUE ESTABA ABRAZADA AH MI CINTURA

-que tal si no regresamos-dijo ella acomodándose

-… te prometo que regresaremos-le dije yo abrasándola

EN ESO NOS QUE DAMOS MIRANDO QUE ANBOS SABIAMOS QUE NUESTRO CORAZON LATIA DEMASIADO FUERTE Y EN MENOS DE LO ESPERADO NACIO UN BESO PUQUEÑO MI LABIOS CON LOS SUYOS

-ah lo siento mucho-dijo ella apenada

-no fue mi culpa-dije igual

NO SABIAMOS QUE DECIR PERO EN ESO A LO LEJOS SO OYO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION

-ahh que fue eso-dijo gatomon

-no lo se-respondió agumon

Chapter tree 1/2

El valor de una persona

-kari no fue mi intención lo siento-dije muy apenado

-no importa fue de los dos-dijo igual-pero vayamos a ver que sucede

EN ESO SALIMOS DE LA CABAÑA Y NOS DIRIGIAMOS A LA GRAN EXPLOCION

-kari mira tu Digivice-dijo gatomon refiriéndose al aparato

-ah esta parpadeando como el de yolei el lugar esta por aya-dijo kari apuntando hacia la explosión norte

-bien vayamos-dije yo

EN ESO KARI ME TOMO DE LA MANO YO SUJETE LA SUYA

-no dejare que nada te pase kari- dije tomándola de la mano

-lose- me dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla

EN ESO CORRIAMOS PERO KARI SE TROPESO CON ALGO

-que es esto- dijo quitando la nieve

-es… un emblema-dijo gatomon- y es el mío

-que es tuyo-dijo ella tomándolo

-si así es, es el de la luz-dijo gatomon tomándolo-pero no sabemos como funciona

EN ESO UN DIGIMON SE ACERCANA A NOSOTROS ERA UN MONO DE NIEVE GRANDE

-que aremos-dijo kari

EN ESO EL DIGIMON NOS ATACO Y COORIMOS AGUMON ENTRO A LA PELEA

-flama bebe-ataco el- no funciona

-kari tienes que correr y buscar a yolei ella es la única que puede digievolucionar-le dije yo soltándola

-no lo are-dijo- abrazándome-

no te dejare que te lastimen porque tu… porque tu me gustas kari tengo muy poco de conocerte y se que yo también te gusto y no lo puedes ocultar

-…-se quedo callada

-redondee no t quedes callada kari

ME EMPUJO PERO PARA SALVARLME PORQUE…

-golpe helado-dijo el digimon

-cuidado yorito- me empujo

EN ESO ELLA RECIBIO EL ATAQUE DEJANDOLA INCONSIENTE TIRADA EN LA NIEVE

kari-gritamos agumon gatomon y yo

-ah me las pagaras flama bebe no funciona otra vez flama bebe –intentaba agumon

-golpe de gato-ataco gatomon

-quítense estorbos-dijo el digimon

-kari porque lo hiciste no lo hubieras echo eres un tonta, tonta porque no te diste

Cuenta que tú lo eras todo para mí, porque lo hiciste-le dije abrazándola

-porque… tú también me gustas yorito- dijo poco a poco

-no te diste que tu eras el valor que daba fuerza-se lo dije igual

EN ESO MI DIGIVICE BRILLO AL MAXIMO EL CORAJE QUE TENIA HABIA ECHO QUE AGUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONARA

-agumon digivols a…-dijo el

EN ESO AGUMON CAMBIO CRESCIO Y SE CONVIERTO EN UN DINOSAURIO ENORME

-greimon -completo ya transformado-yorito sujeta a kari y quédate tranquilo yo te protegeré y gatomon descansa y acércate a kari

-acaba con el-dije yo

-claro que si

-mega flama-EN ESO GREIMON LANZO UNA BOLA DE FUEGO DERROTANDO A EL DIGIMON

-agumon digivols a…-dijo el

EN ESO AGUMON CAMBIO CRESCIO Y SE CONVIERTO EN UN DINOSAURIO ENORME

-greimon -completo ya transformado-yorito sujeta a kari y quédate tranquilo yo te protegeré y gatomon descansa y acércate a kari

-acaba con el-dije yo

-claro que si

-mega flama-EN ESO GREIMON LANZO UNA BOLA DE FUEGO DERROTANDO A EL DIGIMON

Chapter tree 2/2

-la batalla acabo-dijo agumon

-llevemos a kari a la cabaña-dijo gatomon

-creíste que lo pensaría 2 veces-dije yo

-andando-dijo gatomon

EN LA CABAÑA YA ESTABAMOS ACOSTADOS A PUNTO DE DORMIR DE HECHO AGUMON Y GATOMON Y AESTABAN DORMIDOS YO ME QUEDE DSPIERTO Y EN ESO KARI DESPERTO

-ah yorito-dijo en voz leve

-no te esfuerces-le dije yo

-no estoy bien-dijo ella levantándose- gracias por defenderme

-mmm....... de nada-le dije apenado

-oye antes de que perdiera el conocimiento tu me dijiste que yo eres todo para ti-dijo ella tocando mi cara

-así es tu lo eres todo sin ti no viviría-le dije apenado

-psss..... tu igual aunque no nos conozcamos muy bien yo se que tu eres el indicado-dijo apenada

MI CORAZON LATIA MUY FUERTE Y APUESTO QUE EL SUYO LATIA MUY FUERTE

-que esperas no me dirás "kari quieres ser mi novia" te estoy esperando-dijo riéndose

-ja esta bien kari quieres ser mi novia?-dije en risa y apenado

-eh claro que si-dijo ella

EN ESO SALTO ME DIO UN BESO TAN GRANDE QUE NI NOS DIMOS CUENTA Y POR LA MAÑANA QUE CREEN QUE SUCEDIÓ ESTABA YO SIN CAMISA Y ELLA ACOSTADA EN MI PECHO MUY TRANQUILA

SIN DARNOS CUENTA LA ISALA SE ESTABA UNIENDOSE LOS SIGUIENTES ERAN MATT Y RIKA QUE NO SE LLAVABAN MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS

Chapter 4 Garurumon y Quiuvimon 1/2

-ah no lo puedo creer como fue que la isla se separa-dijo Rika furiosa

-no lo se al parecer la batalla que hubo fue muy intensa e hizo que la isla se separata-dijo Matt tranquilo

-no porque antes de eso yo vi que alguien lanzo un hechizo haciendo que la isla se separara-dijo sentada

EN ESO DECIEDIERON DORMIR UN POCO Y ESPERAR AL DIA SIGUENTE PARA VER QUE PASABA

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-que esperas levántate ya – dijo Rika

-ah no molestes-le dijo Matt

-oye Matt levántate ya-dijo gabumon

-bien-dijo levantándose-vayamos a buscar algo de comer

- rinamon

-oye rinamon-dijo Rika-porque me no has digievolucionado

-no lo se-dijo caminando

-se supone que eres una base de datos o no-dijo ella muy directa

-no lo se hay muchas cosas que aun no lo se-dijo ella muy seria

-y tu gabumon-le dijo Matt de la misma manera

-no lo se solo se que siempre te protegeré Matt-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-ja-Matt sonrío

-bien hacia donde iremos-pregunto Rika

-veamos la isla se separo se podrá reunir de nuevo

-así es-respondió rinamon

-pero… en la isla habita un digimon muy fuerte yo lo vi ayer mientras dormían ustedes-dijo ella

-entonces para regresar la parte de la isla a su lugar debemos derrotarlo-dijo gabumon

-así es-respondió rinamon

.bien entonces busquemos a ese digimon-dijo Rika

-claro que si

EN ESO CAMINABAN Y RIKA VENIA MUY SERIA AL PARECER QUERIA SABER TODO SOBRE RINAMON LO QUE LA HACIA DUDAR QUE PUDIERA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR

-oye rinamon porque este aparato es diferente al de Matt-dijo Rika mostrándoselo

- no lo se Rika-dijo ella mirando al digivice-a por cierto encontré antes de salir de la cueva encontré estas cartas estas son tuyas y takato y henrie tienen las suyas-dijo entregando le las cartas

-ah esta bien-dijo ella tomándolas

EN ESO SE ACERCARON A EL CAMPO DE BATTALA DEL ENEMIGO LA BATTALA ESTAB A PUNTO DE COMENZAR

-rinamon prepárate-dijo Rika

-también tu gabumon- dijo Matt

-si-respondieron los 2

Chapter 4 2/2

EN ESO SE ACERCARON AL DIGIMON ERA UNO MARINO Y OTRO TERRESTRE

LOS DIGIMONS ESTABAN MUY NERVIOSOS

-ahora ataquen-grito-Rika

-fuego azul-grito gabumon

-llamas azules-dijo igual rinamon

NIUNO DE LOS ATAQUE NO HIZO DAÑO EN ESO LOS DIGIMONS SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ESTABAMOS HAY

-que aremos-dijo Rika

-no lo se-dijo Matt

-psss... piensa rápido-dijo Rika haciéndose para atrás

-no lo se-dijo Matt igual manera

EN ESO LOS DIGIMONS VOLVIERON A ATACAR PERO NI UN RASGUÑO HACIAN ERA DEMASIDO PODEROSOS SOLO LA DIGIEVOLCION LOS AYUDARIA PRO NI RIKA NI MATT TENIAN CONFIANZA

HASTA QUE…

-no podemos ganar gabumon-dijo rinamon tirada en el suelo

-lo se-dijo gabumon de igual manera

-acabaremos con esos niños-dijo el digimon de agua

-claro que si-dijo el de tierra

-no-gritaron Rika y Matt

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE DE MATT BRILLO Y GABUMON…

-gabumon digivols a-dijo el

EN ESO GABUMON CRECIO EN UN LOBO AZUL ENORME

-Garurumon-completo ya transformado

Y RIKA S EPREGUNTARAN PUES ELLA UNA DE SUS CARTAS BRILLO Y NO SABIA QUE HACER HASTA QUE RINAMON LE DIJO UE LA PASARA POR SU DIGIVICE

-cambio de carta!!-grito ella-evolución

EN ESO EN EL DIGIVIE SE ESCRIBIO LA PALABRA ELVUCION Y RINAMON CAMBIO

-rinamon digivols a-grito ella y se envolvió un huevo- Quiuvimon

ESTE ERA IGUAL SOLO QUE Quiuvimon TENIA 9 COLAS POR ATRÁS Y SE HABIA ECHO MAS GRANDE

-perfecto ahora podemos dar pelea-dijo Garurumon

-claro que si-completo ella

EN ESO GARURUMON FUE Y ATACO AL DIGIMON MARINO

-ataque mordida-dijo el y lo mordió

EN ESO EL DIGIMON LO QUITO PERO

-sabia que harías eso aliento de lobo explosivo-grito mientras volaba

EN ESO SALIO UNA LLAMA AZUL DE LA BOCA DE GARURUMON DERROTANDO AL DIGIMON MARINO SOLO QUEDABA Quiuvimon EL LO ACABO RAPIDAMENTE

-ataque de las nueve colas-dijo en voz baja

EN ESO LAS COLAS DE EL QUIUVIMON SE ENCENDIERON Y FUE TAN RAPIODO QUE LO ATACO QUE EN POCO TIEMPO EL DIGIMON FUE DESTRUIDO

Y EN MENOS DE LO ESPERADO LA ISLA YA SE ESBA MOVIENDO

LOS SIGUIENTES ERAN HENRIE Y TAKATO.

Chapter 5 1/2

UN DIGIMON MALIGNO

-que haremos henrie-pregunto takato

-no lo se, lo mejor será descubrir como unir la isla de nuevo-dijo cruzado de brazos

-creo que henrie tiene razón takato-dijo guilmon

-si creo que si-dijo terriermon

-esta bien pero antes debemos tomar un gran baño-dijo takato-no lo crees henrie

-si creo que tienes razón takato-dijo el

EN ESO CAMINARON Y ENCONTRARON UN PEQUEÑO MANANTIAL Y TOMARON UN BUEN BAÑO TERRIERMON Y GULMON SEDIVERTIAN TANTO QUE SE LES OLVIDO QUE ESTABAN UN MUNDO EXTRAÑO DONDE LOS MOUSTROS REINAN, MIENTRAS TANTO UN DIGIMON MALIGNO LOS VEIA CON MUCHO ODIO

-ah esos mocosos me estén ganando-dijo un digimon maligno como que un bandido, no lo puedo soportar mira como se divierten tengo que eliminarlos

-señor belzemon tiene que tranquilizarse-dijo uno de sus discípulos

-que me tranqulise, que me tranquilice como quieres tranquilice invecil si me están derrotando esos mocosos insolentes-le grito

-ah señor lo siento perdóneme-le dijo de rodillas

-esta bien, escúchame suelta katmon y dile que los derrote a toda costa que no le perdonare la vida si falla

-claro que si señor belzemon-dijo el súbdito corriendo hacia la jaula

-con que se creen muy listos mocosos y creen que por poder digievolucionar ya pueden venir y hacer lo que quieran pues no lo harán porque si es así yo mismo los derrotare con todo mi poder sentirán la ira del gran belzemon-dijo gritando y burlándose al mismo tiempo

EN ESO SOLTO AL DIGIMON KATMON ERA MUY GRANDE Y AL PARECER DEMACIADO FUERTE

-escúchame katmon el señor belzemon quiere que derrotes a los niños elegidos si no lo haces el te matara-le dijo el súbdito

-esta bien yo me encargare de esos mocosos-respondió el los matare de una forma sangrienta y despreciada que sufrirán como nunca lo han hecho-dijo burlándose

-excelente ahora ve-dijo frotándose las manos

EN ESO EL DIGIMON SE DIRIGIO HACIA EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAN LOS NIÑOS

TENÍA PENADO ATACARLOS POR SOPRESA PERO

Chapter 5 2/2

EM ESO GUILMON Y TERRIERMON DEJARON DE REIR YA HABIAN SENTIDO LA PRESENCIA DEL DIGIMON MALIGNO

-ah que sucede guilmon-dijo takato

-…-se quedo callado

-que pasa-dijo henrie

-silencio-dijo guilmon

-ah que sucede-dijo takato con insistencia

-un digimon maligno es muy fuerte-dijo terriermon

-ah yo no veo nada-dijo henrie

EN ESO SALIO EL DIGIMON ATACANDO

-takato cuidado-grito guilmon

-henrie-dijo igual terriermon

EN ESO ELLO SE LANZARON A RECIBIR EL ATAQUE

-que han hecho-dijo takato

-es porque ustedes son los niños elegidos y nuestro deber es protegerlos a toda costa-dijo terriermon

-no debieron hacerlo-dijo henrie

-entiéndelo es nuestra misión-dijo terriermon

-entonces ahora los protegeremos nosotros verdad henrie-dijo takato

-claro que si-respondió poniéndose de pie

-que ustedes me detendrán no es broma verdad-dijo Katmon en risas

-claro que no es broma-dijo takato

-entonces los eliminare en un dos por tres-siguió igual

EN ESO EL DIGIMNON SE ACERCO CON VELOCIDAD Y ATACO ERA LO MAS OVIO TAKATO Y HENRIE NO RESISTIRIAN PERO ERAN TAN TERCOS EN PROTEGER A SUS DIGIMONS QUE SE PARABAN CADA VEZ QUE LOS TIRABAN HASTA QUE

-ya no puedo mas dijo takato

-yo tampoco-dijo henrie

-les daré el golpe de muerte-dijo Katmon

-no-gritaron guilmon y terriermon

EN ESO OCURRIO EL RESPLANDOR DE LA DIGIEVOLUCION Y ELLOS CAMBIARON

-guilmon digivols a

-terriermon digivols a

EN ESO GUILMON CRECIO EN UN DINOSAURIO GRANDE ROJO CON CUERNOS Y PELO BLANCO, MINTRAS QUE TERRIERMON CRECIO PERO A EL LE CRECIERON MENOS SUS OREJAS SE LLENO DE DOS METRALETAS COMO SUS MANOS Y A SU ALREDEDOR REPUESTOS DE BALAS

-growlmon-completo ya transformado

-gargomon-dijo de igual manera

EN ESO LOS MIRAVA EL MALVADO BELZEMON

-ah esos mocosos otra vez han cambiado-grito

-tatatatatata-disparaba gargomon

-súper fuego-dijo growlmon

-una vez más- dijo takato

-tatatatatata-digo gargomon

-súper fuego-dijo growlmon

Y ASI FUE COMO LO DERROTARON PERO BELZEMON ESTABA FURIOSO

-ah mocosos si quieres algo hazlo tu mismo-grito-preparen mis armas yo los acabare aun tengo una posibilidad patamon no ah digievolucionado y es la digievolucion mas fuerte

QUE QUISO DECIR CON QUE PATAMON ES LA MAS FUERTE NADIE LO SABE PERO PRONTO LO DESCUBRIRIAMOS

Chapter 6 la batalla contra Belzemon primera parte 1/2

EN LOS CAPITULOS PASADOS EMOS VISTO QUE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS POR FIN LLEGARON AL MUNDO QUE TAMTO ESPERABAN PERO DESCUBRIERON QUE NO SABEN COMO REGRESAR ENCONTRARON A SUS DIGIMONS Y SE DIERON QUE PODIAN CAMBIAR PERO AL PARECER HAY ALGUIEN QUE NO LOS KIERE EN SU MUNDO Y TIENE PENSADO MATARLOS Y POR ESO AH ENVIADO DIGIMON TRAS DIGIMON Y LOGRO SEPARAR LA ISLA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN ELLOS Y ELLAS TOMARON VARIOS CAMINOS PERO GRACIAS A EL PODER Y EL VALOR QUE TENAIAN

PUDIERON REUNIR LOS PEDASOS DE ISLAS

Y ASI LOGRAR REUNIRSE SOLO FALTABAN TIKEY Y YOLEI Y PATAMON Y GATOMON AUN NO DIGIEVOLUCIONAVAN PERO LO EXYRAÑO ERA QUE KARI YA TENIA EL EMBLEMA Y NO SUSEDIA NADA

-bien yolei que aremos-dijo hawkmon

-es cierto Tikey-dijo patamon

-no lo se-dijo yolei

-yo tampoco se patamon-respondió Tikey

-tengo una idea-dijo yolei

-cual-preguntaron todos

-hawkmon tienes que digievolucionar a halcemon y desde el cielo veremos como salir de aquí y tu Tikey busca comida-dijo yolei dando ordenes

-bien- dijeron todos

-DIGIEVOLUCIONA-grito yolei

EN ESO DEL DIGIVIE DE YOLEI SALIO UN RESPLANDOR Y EL EMBLEMA DEL AMOR HACIENDO QUE HAWKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONARA

-hawkmon árbol digivols a-dijo el- halcemon el poder del amor-dijo ya transformado

-perfecto-dijo yolei

-bien nosotros buscaremos por arriba y tu por abajo Tikey

-esta bien-respondió el

EN ESO PATAMON Y TIKEY CAMINABAN MIENTRAS QUE YOLEI Y HALCEMON BUSCAN LA FORMA DE UNIR LA ISLA DE NUEVO PERO EN ESO TIKEY LE PREGUNTO ALO MUY IMPORTANTE A PATAMON

-cuando podrás digievolucionar-le pregunto Tikey a patamon

-no lo se-dijo patamon

-bueno no es que quiera tu así me gustas como digimon sin digievolucionar patamon-dijo Tikey sentándose en el sácate

-gracias Tikey-dijo patamon

EN ESO BELZEMON ESTABA SALIENDO DE SU CASTILLO Y SE DIRIGIA HACIA EL LUGAR DONDE ESTBAN TIKEY Y YOLEI YA QUE TENIA PENSADO ELIMINAR A PATAMON

-Tengo pensado eliminarte para siempre patamon-dijo mientras caminaba-pero antes preparare a mis hermosas pistolas

EN ESO YOLEI BAJO Y TIKEY LE DIJO

-encontraste algo-le pregunto Tikey

-no pero vimos que las islas se unieron-y esta no se separo

-quieres decir que mi hermano esta aquí-dijo Tikey sorprendido

-así es-dijo hawkmon

-que bien-dijo patamon

EN ESO KARI Y YORITO SE BUSCABAN A LOS DEMAS

-me pregunto donde estarán los demás-dijo kari

-no lo se-respondí yo- pero tenemos que tener cuidado no se nos vaya a aparecer un digimon

-así es, es mejor estar en guardia-dijo gatomon

-si no sabremos cuando nos vayan a atacar.

Chapter 6 2/2 parte uno

-mmm.......… estonces descubriste que la isla de nosotros en la principal-dijo patamon

-así es-respondió yolei

-y si ya se unieron las islas quiere decir que los demás no estas muy lejos

-eso es Ovio-dijo hawkmon

-entonces hay que buscarlos-dijo Tikey

-claro - dijo yolei

-andando-dijo patamon

EN ESO BELZEMON LOS MIRABA Y DIJO

-eh con que quieren buscar a sus amigos ya veremos si es que los encuentran vivos-dijo burlándose- mande a los digimon mas fuertes manden 4, 2 con esos con esos chiquillos 2 con los otros 2 y 1 con esos chiquillos que son novios yo me encargare de estos 2

-de acuerdo señor Belzemon-dijo su sirviente

-creyeron que me ganarían veamos si sobreviven jajajaja-río en forma de burla

EN ESO MANDARON LOS DIGIMONS PARA PELEAR LAS PRIMERAS VICTIMAS FUIMOS YO Y KARI

-escuchaste?-dijo kari

-que-pregunte yo

-algo se acerca

-agumon prepárate-le dije

-si-respondió el

EN ESO UNA GRAN DOLA DE FUEGO

-cuidado-grito agumon

-EN ESO MI DIGIVIE BRILLO Y AGUMON VOLVIO A DIGIEVOLUCIONAR

-agumon digivols a…greymon-dijo ya transformado

-pelea greymon tienes que ganar-le dije yo

-claro que si pero donde esta?-dijo el

-me buscabas?-dijo el digimon era un greymon maligno aparecer tenia un collar negro

-yo seré tu oponente-dijo greymon

EN ESO SE ENGANCHARON CON LAS MANOS Y PELEABAN ERAN CON LA MISMA FUERZA LOS DOS Y A LO LEJOS SE OYO OTRA EXPLOCION

-gabumon digivols a…garurumon-dijo completado

-rinamon digivols a… quiuvimon-dijo de igual manera

-pelen dijo Rika

-adelante garurumon-grito Matt

-por que nos están atacando y ase un momento vi como otra explosión se veía-dijo Rika

-no lo se-dijo Matt-pero tenemos que acabar con esto

ELLOS ESTABAN CONTRA 2 DIGIMONS PERO GARGOMON Y GROWLMON FUERON LOS QUE ACABARON MAS RAPIDO

- tatatatatata-decía gargomon

-súper fuego-dijo growlmon

-bien lo han derrotado-dijo takato ahora busquemos a los demás

-de acuerdo pero no se des transformen-dijo henrie-quedo claro

Chapter 7 1/2 ANGEMON

EN ESO POR TODA LA ISLA AVIA BATALLA TRAS BATALLA NADIE PODIA ACABAR SOPLO GARGOMON Y GROWLMON HABIAN TERMINADO Y SE DIRIGIAN HACIA DONDE ESTABA TIKEY Y YOLEI PERO CON ELLOS ESTABA EL DIGIMON MAS FUERTE ERA BELZEMON, TIKEY NO SABIA QUE HACER

-quien eres tu?-dijo yolei

-soy su peor pesadilla-dijo belzemon- mi nombre es Belzemon y los exterminare

EN ESO SACO UNA PISTOLA Y DISPARO

-cuidado yolei-dijo hawlkmon

EN ESO SUCEDIÓ LA DIGIEVOLUCION

-hawlkmon árbol digivols a… Halcemon el poder del amor-dijo transformado-sol rojo(ataco)

-ja crees que eso me ara daño-dijo burlándose

-ah no funciono de nuevo sol rojo-dijo atacando de nuevo

-bala mortal-disparo

-cuidado Halcemon-le grito yolei

-ah-grito ya que le había dado

-no-dijo yolei

-ja te lo dije Halcemon tus ataques con migo no funcionan-le dijo burlándose y pisándolo

-déjalo en paz burbujas de aire-dijo patamon atacando

-ja eso no me hizo ni cosquillas-dijo burlándose- bala mortal-dijo disparando

-ah-dijo patamon tirado

-patamon no-dijo Tikey

-ahora siguen ustedes dos-dijo belzemon

-no-gritaron los dos

EN ESO SE OYO

-tatatatata-era gargomon disparando

-súper fuego-dijo growlmon

-ah con que siguen vivos-dijo belzemon

-déjalos en paz dijo takato

-que los deje en paz, los asesinare con mis propias manos-dijo burlándose

EN ESO

-mega flama-dijo greymon

-golpe de gato-dijo gatomon

-ah con que ustedes sobrevivieron-dijo belzemon

EN ESO LOS GOLPEO A TODOS Y TODOS ESTABAN TIRADOS PERO EN ESO LLEGARON RIKA Y MATT

-aullido explosivo-dijo garurumon

-el ataque de las nueve colas-dijo quiuvimon

-ahh también siguen vivos ustedes

EN ESO LOS CABO EN UN SARTIAMEN FUE DEMASIADO RAPIDO COMO DERROTO A QUIUVIMON Y A GARURUMON

-ahora solo faltas tu patamon y Tikey los acabare en un golpe-dijo apuntando hacia ellos

-no que are no puedo digievolucionar Tikey no puedo dejarte morir-dijo patamon

-¡mueran!-grito belzemon y disparo

- no Tikey-grito Matt y todos los demás

-porque, porque-pensaba patamon

-ahhhh-grito Tikey

-Tikey no-grito patamon

EN ESO UN RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE DESTRULLO LA BALA Y TIKEY Y PATAMON SE ILUMINARON Y DE REPENTE DEL CIELO CALLERON PLUMAS Y

-que esta sucediendo-dijo Rika

-Tikey-dijo Matt en voz baja

-patamon digivols a…EN ESO SE OYERON UNAS CAMPANAS Y…angemon

-patamon digievoluciono-dijo Tikey asombrado

-no puede ser es un, un ángel-dijo kari asombrada

- ese es el digimon de Tikey no lo puedo creer-dijo Matt

-Belzemon has interrumpido la misión de los niños elegidos y has tratado de matarme y matar a Tikey eso jamás te lo perdonare-dijo en el cielo

-angemon dices muchas palabras pero nada de pelea-dijo belzemon con una sonrisa maligna

-te acabare yo mismo-le dijo angemon

-ja eso lo veremos-le dijo de igual manera

-no te arrepientes de tus pecados-le dijo angemon-eso te costara la vida

-que esta sucediendo-dijo Rika

-Tikey-dijo Matt en voz baja

-patamon digivols a…EN ESO SE OYERON UNAS CAMPANAS Y…angemon

-patamon digievoluciono-dijo Tikey asombrado

-no puede ser es un, un ángel-dijo kari asombrada

- ese es el digimon de Tikey no lo puedo creer-dijo Matt

-Belzemon has interrumpido la misión de los niños elegidos y has tratado de matarme y matar a Tikey eso jamás te lo perdonare-dijo en el cielo

-angemon dices muchas palabras pero nada de pelea-dijo Belzemon con una sonrisa maligna

-te acabare yo mismo-le dijo angemon

-ja eso lo veremos-le dijo de igual manera

-no te arrepientes de tus pecados-le dijo angemon-eso te costara la vida

Chapter 7 2/2

-quiero que me lo pruebes-dijo disparando

-eso a mi no me ara daño alguno si eso es todo entonces no me conviene gastar mi energía con tigo

-te estas burlando-le dijo

-no solo digo la verdad-respondió angemon- ahora que la energía de todos mis compañeros se reúna en mi bastón-dijo levantando el bastón

EN ESO TODOS LE DIERON LA ENERGIA A ANGEMON

-golpe de Ben-dijo el

DE SU MANO SALIO UN RESPLANDOR ANARANJADO

-lo detendré-dijo mirando hacia arriba

EN ESO SI LO DETUVO PERO RECIBIO UN GRAN DAÑO EN SUS MANOS

-ah mis manos mis manos-dijo belzemon-me las pagaras

-ah te dolió espera al siguiente

EN ESO ANGEMON BAJO Y SE AGARRARON A GOLPES ANGEMON CONTRA BELZEMON

NADIE LO PODIA CREER ELLOS ESTABAN PELEANDO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS

HASTA QUE ANGEMON DECIDIO ACABAR CON EL

-ya es la hora-le dijo angemon

-que? –dijo belzemon respirando muy fuerte

-es tu fin-dijo angemon- que toda la energía bondadosa se reúna en mi bastón GOLPE DE BEN

-ahh no puede ser pero antes-dijo belzemon estiro su brazo hacia kari y le quito su emblema y al parecer lo tele transporto a otro lugar

-no mi emblema-dijo kari

-tranquila lo recuperaremos-le dije yo

-ese es otro motivo por el cual no te voy a perdonar GOLPE DE BEN

EN ESO BELZEMON SALIO VOLANDO POR LOS CIELOS Y SE VIO UNA GRAN EXPOCION PERO TODOS CREIAMOS QUE ESTABA MUERTO PERO NO EL "OCUPA UN PAPEL MUY IMPORTANTE EN ESTA HISTORIA"

-si lo derroto-gritaron todos

-la batalla acabo-dijo volviendo a patamon

-gracias patamon por protegerme-dijo Tikey abrazándolo

-para eso estoy –dijo igual

EN ESO SALIO UNA IMAGEN ERA UN HUMANO Y NOS DIJO.

-niños elegidos mi nombre es genay y soy el guardián del digimundo así es como se llama este lugar

-¿digimundo?-preguntaron todos

-si tengo mucho que decirles pero primero lo primero han derrotado a belzemon muchas cosas van a cambiar gracias a eso-dijo agradecido

-eh-se preguntaron

-ahora Matt, Tikey, Yorito, Kari su misión es conseguir los emblemas para que sus digimon puedan digievolucionar otra vez pero a otra etapa

-espere señor genay a mi belzemon me quito mi emblema-dijo kari

-si lo se pero lo recuperaras ya veras, ahora Rika, Takato, Henrie ustedes sus digimon cambiaran por medio de sus digicartas y tu yolei tienes que encontrar el digiegg de la pureza para que tu digimon cambie preguntas-dijo genay

-si-dije yo-porque los digivice son diferentes

-porque fueron así como los hicieron cada quien tiene el suyo en especial cada uno tiene una función diferente pronto lo descubrirán debo irme niños elegidos el tiempo se acabo nos veremos luego ah si se me olvidaba los emblemas están en la isla Rice hay los encontraran y encontraran las digicartas hasta luego

-no se vaya-dijo Matt-ah se fue

-bien debemos ir a buscar los emblemas no lo creen-dije yo

-si pero como-respondió Rika

-esa es buena pregunta-dijo Henrie

-es cierto-dijo Takato

-mmm que tal si armamos una balsa con madera los digimons pueden destruir algunos-dijo yolei

-es buena idea dijo Matt

-si lo es-dijo Tikey

-de acuerdo entonces hagamos una balsa-dijo kari levantando la mano

-si-respondimos todos

EN ESO ME ACERQUE Y LE DIJE EN EL OIDO "ERES LA MEJOR" Y LA ABRAZE Y LA VOLTIE A VERME A LOS OJOS

-tu también lo eres-respondió ella y me beso con un beso muy suave

-sabes amo que me veces así-le dije yo y se lo regrese

-oigan tortolos ya sepárense-dijo Rika

-ja-reímos los dos

EN ESO ME ACERQUE Y LE DIJE EN EL OIDO "ERES LA MEJOR" Y LA ABRAZE Y LA VOLTIE A VERME A LOS OJOS

-tu también lo eres-respondió ella y me beso con un beso muy suave

-sabes amo que me veces así-le dije yo y se lo regrese

-oigan tortolos ya sepárense-dijo Rika

-ja-reímos los dos

Capitulo 8 Hacia una nueva isla

-jaja-reía kari y luego me voltio a ver y me dijo-TE AMO

Yo me quede callado por un momento y luego le conteste- también TE AMO

-oigan ya vengan a ayudarnos-dijo Takato

-esta bien-dijo ella

-agumon digievoluciona-le dije yo

-claro Yorito-respondió el-agumon digivols a…greymon

-bien ahora destruye unos cuantos árboles

-claro-dijo

BIEN TODOS TRABAJABAMOS EN EQUIPO Y NOS LLEVAMOA MEJOR CADA QUIEN ENTRE TODOS HASTA MATT Y YO NOS ENTENDIAMOS Y YOLEI Y KARI

Y AL PARECER ERAN MUY BUENAS AMIGAS Y HACIAN MUY BUEN EQUIPO

-bien esta lista la balsa-dijo kari

-que bien, pero cabremos todos hay?-pregunto henrie

-es buena pregunta-dijo Rika

-pues no lo se-dijo takato

-mmm que tal si yo y halcemon nos llevamos a kari y takato

-esa es buena idea-dijo Tikey

-si y yo me iré en garurumon el podrá nadar

-y yo con quien iré-tu llevaras a Tikey Y a Henrie -dijo Matt

-entonces en marcha-dije yo

EN ESO DIGIEVOLUCIONARON HAWLMON Y GABUMON Y MARCHAMOS EN UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

PERO CREIMOS QUE SERIA DIVERTIDO PERO NO FUE ASI NO VEIAMOS TIERRA AH KILOMETROS DEL MAR TODOS ESTABAMOS CANZADOS Y AGOTADOS PERO ENCONTRAMOS ALGO INTERESANTE ERA UNA BALLENA Y POR ACCIDENTE NOS COMOIO BUENO PARA QUE MENTIR TENIA HAMBRE Y NOS COMIO PERO SOBRE VIVIMOS

-ah esa cosa nos comió que asco-dijo Rika

-ya lo se es asqueroso-dijo kari

-niños elegidos a donde se dirigen-pregunto la ballena

-ala isla Rice la conoces?-le pregunte

-si es una isla muy peligrosa dicen que hay digimons muy fuertes están listos para eso-pregunto

-claro que si lo hemos estado desde siempre-respondió Matt con ánimos

-entonces mi deber es llevarlos hacia aya sujétense-dijo la ballena-por cierto mi nombre es wuarmon

-gracias wuarmon-dijo kari

-es mi deber-dijo el

PASO UN UEN RATO YA TODOS ESTABAMOS MAS COMODOS Y MAS TRANQUILOS YA QUE EL AIRE SE SENTIA MUY RICO YA QUE ESTABAMOS EN LA ESPALDA DE WUARMON

-oye amor-cuando regresemos me presentaras ante tus papas verdad-me pregunto kari

-no lo se ellos nunca están-respondí

-bien yo si te los presentare te lo prometo

-muy bien-le dije abrazándola

Capitulo 9 la isla nueva

-Bien niños hemos llegado a la isla rice

-ah que extraño mi digivice brilla-dijo kari

-si el mío también-dijimos todos

-es porque están los emblemas muy cerca-dijo henrie

-es cierto-dijo wuarmon-tienen que encontrarlos y salvar a este mundo

-claro-dijimos todos

-mucha suerte-dijo wuarmon

-gracias-dijo gatomon

-bien ahora hay que buscar los emblemas-dije yo –separémonos

-claro-dijo Matt

EN ESO TIKEY SE PEGO A YOLEI YO A KARI HENRIE A TAKATO Y MATT Y RIKA SE QUEDARON SOLOS PERO FUE TAN RAPADIDO

-porque siempre me toca con tigo-dijo Rika

-ja crees que tu caes muy bien-dijo el

-ya dejen de pelear-dijo Tikey

-nos veremos en 2 días aquí si no llega nadie esperen hasta que todos estemos aquí-dijo henrie

-claro –dijo Matt

-entonces andando-dije yo

-si-dijeron todos los demás

EN ESO NOS DIVIDIMOS Y CADA QUIEN FUE POR SU LADO KARI Y YO, TIKEY Y YOLEI, HENRIE Y TAKATO, Y MATT Y RIKA QUE NO SE LLEVAVAN MUY BIEN PERO COMO NOS DIJO WUARMON DIGIMONS MALIGNOS HABITAN ESA ISLA MAS FUERTES QUE USTEDES HABIA UNO PERO ESTA VEZ ERA MAS FUERTE QUE BELZEMON Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE HABIAMOS LLEGADO A LA ISLA

-ya veo con que han llegado-dijo el digimon maligno

-así es señor que quiere que haga-dijo su sirviente

-nada deja que se diviertan pero ellos saben muy bien que para llegar a cada emblema no sera fácil y mas si están en mi territorio-dijo el

-entonces los dejamos-pregunto el sirviente

-así es mejor preparen todo para ir al mundo real pronto será la hora para marcharnos y así los dos mundo serán míos

-esta bien señor pero que aremos con los emblemas-pregunto el sirviente

-es buena pregunta deja que se ilusionen al creer que los conseguirán-dijo el

-esta bien que se ilusionen-dijo el sirviente

EN ESO ANTES DE SEPARARNOS TIKEY DIJO RAPIDAMENTE

-oigan no hay que separarnos-dijo Tikey

-porque dices eso-dijo Rika

-no lo se que tal si alguno encuentra la forma de regresar a nuestro mundo –dijo Tikey

-el tiene razón-dijo Kari

-es mejor estar todos juntos-dijo rinamon

-tu crees-preguntó Rika

-así es Tikey tiene la razón-dijo rinamon

-entonces no hay que separarnos-dijo henrie

-de acuerdo entonces busquemos el primer emblema-dijo Matt- pienso que primero debería ser el de Yorito

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo yolei

EN ESO SE ESCUCHO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION UN DIGIMON VENIA HACIA NOSOTROS

-cuidado-dijo rinamon en eso salvo a Rika

-gracias-dijo Rika-ustedes sigan yo me encargare

-te apoyaremos Rika- dijeron takato y henrie

Capitulo 10 buscando los emblemas

-gracias-dijo ella

EN ESO SACARON LOS 3 UNAS CARTAS QUE DECIAN EVOLUCION Y LAS HICIERON CAMBIAR

-cambio de carta-dijo takato

-cambio de carta-dijo henrie

-cambio de carta-dijo Rika

-evolución- lo mencionaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE SE ESCRICIO EVOLUCION Y

-terriermon digivols a…gargomon-dijo ya transformado

-rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon-dijo ya transformada

-guilmon digivols a…growlmon-dijo ya transformado

-gargomon, growlmon, quiuvimon al ataque-dijeron los 3

-si-dijeron los 3

EN ESO LOS DEMAS EMPESAMOS A CORRER Y ALEJARNNO YO, MIRE HACIA ATRÁS Y VI COMO ELLOS 3 CON SUS DIGIMONS FORMABAN UN GRAN EQUIPO

-cuidado quiuvimon-dijo Rika

-defiéndete growlmon-dijo takato

-ataca-dijo henrie

-súper ataque-dijo gargomon

-el ataque de las nueve colas-dijo quiuvimon

-súper fuego-dijo growlmon

-no hace daño-dijo henrie

-porque-dijo Rika

-intenten de nuevo-dijo takato

-súper fuego, súper ataque, el ataque de las nueve colas-dijeron los tres

-algo falta-dijo rika

-pero que-dijo takato

EN ESO TAKATO SE QUEDO VIENDO SUS CARTAS Y

-las cartas-dijo takato

-eh, ah es cierto recuerdan que genay dijo que las cartas nos servirían-dijo henrie

-es cierto pero cual es la correcta-pregunto Rika

-pues tal ves si elegimos la indicada para cada digimon servirán-dijo takato

-de acuerdo-dijo henrie

-cambio de carta "THE FORCE"-dijo henrie

-cambio de carta "ENERGY VITAL" –dijo Rika

-cambio de carta "SHADOW"

EN ESO A QUIVIMON BRILLO Y GARGOMON LE SALIO ALGO EN LAS MANOS COMO UNA ENERGIA Y A GROWLMON IVA CAMINANDO RAPIDO Y SU SOMBRADESAPARECIO

-BON-dijo quiuvimon

-MEGA ATAQUE-dijo gargomon

-creen que me aran daño con eso dijo-el digimon

-súper fuego-dijo growlmon

-lo esquive por poco y me ganas

EN ESO LA SOMBRA SALIO POR ATRÁS HACIENDO EL ATAQUE Y DERROTANDO AL DIGIMON

-bien hecho ahora alcancemos a los demás-dijo Rika

Capitulo 11 el primer emblema el VALOR

-andando-dijo quiuvimon

EN ESO NOS ALCANSARON

-que fue lo que sucedió-dijo Matt

-lo vencieron-dijo yolei

-así es-dijo Rika

-nuestros digimon pudieron derrotarlo pero esta vez le pudimos ganar-dijo takato

-pero como?-pregunto Tikey

-las cartas les dieron energía a los digimons-dijo henrie

-eh de veras-dijo kari

Así es-dijo Rika

-entonces ya descubrieron que sus digivice sirven para eso-dije yo

-así es-dijeron los tres

-sigamos-dijo yolei

EN ESO EN EL MUNDO REAL UN GRAN CAOS POR LA PERDIDA DE NOSOTROS TODO MUNDO ESTABA DESCONTROLADO PORQUE NO APARECIAMOS YA HABIAN PASO 2 MES EN EL MUNDO REAL MIENTRA EN EL DIGIMUNDO 3 SEMANAS

-donde estará nuestro hijo-dijeron los papas de takato

-mi niño donde esta-dijo la mama de henrie

-mama no aparece Rika-dijo la mama de Rika al parecer era muy joven

-nuestros hijos-dijeron los papas de Matt y Tikey

-tranquila querida Matt cuidara de Tikey aparte ellos ya tienen 15 años sabrán cuidarse-dijo el papa

-mi yolei donde esta-dijo la mama de yolei

-yorito, yorito-donde estas hijo-decía mi mama

-tranquila el sabrá cuidarse –dijo mi papa

-señores necesito que se tranquilicen sus hijos aparecerán- dijo un señor al parecer un policía

GRAN ALVOROTO NO? BIEN EN EL DIGIMUNDO CONSTRUIMOS CASAS OBIO QUE YO LA CONSTRUI CON KARI PERO HACIA DEMASIADO CALOR A DENTRO Y PSS NO PODIAMOS QUITARNOS LA CAMISA AMBOS EN ESO TODOS ESTABAN DORMIDOS

MI DIGIVICE ESMPESO A SONAR

-yorito, yorito-me movía agumon

-que pasa-dije adormilado

-tu digivice esta sonando-dijo agumon

-eh haber-en eso lo mire- ah es cierto es el emblema vamos agumon al parecer es asía aya andando

EN ESO BUSCAMOS EL EMBLEMA HASTA QUE ENCONTRAMOS A UN DIGIMON QUE LO TRAIA COLGANDO

-tenemos que acabarlo estas listo digievoluciona

EN ESO AGUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONO

-agumon digivols a…greymon-dijo ya transformado- mega flama

-ah que crees que haces-dijo el digimon

-dame el emblema-dijo greymon

-ni creas y meno ahora que me atacaste sombra de la oscuridad-dijo el digimon atacando

-cuidado greymon-dije yo

-mega flama-dijo greymon

-sombra de la oscuridad-contra ataco

-de nuevo-grite yo

-mega flama

EN ESO LO DERROTAMOS Y CONSEGUIMOS EL EMBLEMA

-fue fácil no lo crees-dije yo

-así es-dijo greymon- yorito ese es tu emblema es el emblema del valor tienes que cuidarlo

-claro no te defraudare, te prometo que evolucionaras pronto

Capitulo 12 una noche especial

-ahora volvamos a dormir-dije yo

-claro-dijo agumon

-hasta mañana agumon-le dije yo

-a donde fuiste-pregunto kari

-ah yo este fui a conseguir mi emblema mira aquí esta-dije apenado

-discúlpame no debo meterme en tus cosas- dijo apenada

-no, no te preocupes-dije apenado

EN ESO ME BESO PERO FUE UN BESO MUY GRANDE APASIONADO QUE AL PARECER LA PASIO HIZO QUE NOS DEJARAMOS LLEVAR

ELLA ME EMPEZO A LEVANTAR LA CAMISA POCO A POCO HASTA QUE MA LA QUITO Y LA LANZO AL SUELO NOS ESTABAMOS DEJANDO LLEVAR EN ESO SE SEPARO DE MI APENADO Y DIJO

-lo siento mucho yorito no fue mi intención lo mejor será que duerma afuera-dijo muy sonrojada

-no yo me deje llevar-dije igual

-no fue mi culpa-dijo insistiendo

-kari-la detuve-esta bien somos jóvenes estamos en la edad de esto es normal aparte yo…-dije incompletando la frase

-ti quieres-pregunto ella penada

-si eso creo-dije igual manera

EN ESO SE ACERCO Y POCO NUESTROS LAVIOS ESTUVIERON JUNTOS Y ELLA EMPESO A SEGUIR BESANDOME APASIONADAMENTE Y ME DESABROCHO EL PANTOLON CREO QUE IVA DEMACIADO LEJOS PERO YO COMO QUIERA ME DEJE DESPUES NOS BESABAMOS Y YA NO ME BESO LOS LABIOS ME EMPEZO A BESAR EL CUELLO Y LOS LABIOS LUEGO YO EMPEZE IGUAL YA ASI SEGUIMOS TODA LA NOCHE AL AMANECER ESTABAMOS DORMIDOS ACOSTADOS ABARAZADOS ELLA A MI Y ACOBIJADOS YA QUE EN EL DIGIMUNDO HACIA MUCHO FRIO

-buenos días-dijo ella

-hola-le dije yo

-fue la mejor noche de mi vida me dijo-dando un beso al terminar

-la mía también-le dije-sabes feliz aniversario 1 mes

-enserio es que como no se a que día estamos-dijo apenada-feliz aniversario

-Oigan ya levántense dijo abriendo la puerta-y lo primero que vio es que etsbamos acostados e n la misma cama-mejor no se levanten y la cerro con fuerza

-que pasa Tikey-pregunto yolei

-es que ellos-y le dijo en su oído lo que había pasado

-en serio-dijo asombrada-no lo puedo creer

-lo se pero no puedo creer que yorito y ella si sabían que eran novios pero no que harían eso tan rápido-dijo Tikey

-que paso-dijeron Rika y takato

-es que-les murmuraron en el oído yolei y Tikey

-que!-gritaron

-que pasa-preguntaron Matt y henrie

-es que- les dijeron Rika y takato

-¿Qué?-dijeron sorprendidos

-así es-dijeron

EN ESO KARI SALIO CON SU ROPA PUESTA Y DIJO

-buenos días-con un gran bostezó y adormilada

-buenos días porque están todos aquí afuera del cuarto mío y de yorito-pregunto

-es que nos enteramos de lo que hicieron ayer-dijo takato

-eh enserio-pregunto sonrojada

-si pero tranquilos están entre amigos-dijo Matt

-je gracias-dijo de igual manera que antes

-ahora ah desayunar-dijeron henrie y yolei

-si ahorita viene yorito-dijo kari-es que se esta poniendo su ropa

Capitulo 13 "LOS EMBLEMAS DE LA ESPERANZA, AMISTAD, PUREZA" EL MALVADO ETEMON

-EN ESO TODOS ESTABAN COMIENDO AFUERA DE LA CASA DE SE PREGUNTARAN COMO LAS HICIMOS PUESS CON LA AYUDA DE CADA DIGIMON PUDIMOS HACERLA CON ARIOS CUARTOS ASI BUENO ASI QUE SALI Y LOS VI A TODOS

-buenos días-dije yo (yorito)

-hola-dijeron todos

-amor te separe algo-dijo kari

-ah gracias-dije yo

TODOS ESTABAMOS TAN TRANQUILOS SE NOS HABIA OLVIDADO NUESTRO MUNDO Y QUE TENIAMOS FAMILIA NOS SENTIAMOS RELAJADOS Y CONTENTOS SIN PREOCUPACIONES CALIFICACIONES ESCUELA ETC.

BIEN ACABAMOS DE COMER ASI QUE NOS PUSIMOS DE ACUERDO PARA QUE UNOS FUERAN A BUSCAR SUS EMBLEMAS ASI QUE YOLEI, MATT Y TIKEY FUERON LOS PRIMEROS JUNTO CON GABUMON HAWLMON (HOTMON) Y PATAMON

-ambas señales dicen que los emblemas están por hay-dijo Matt

-si al parecer si-dijo yolei

-entonces andando-dijo patamon

-claro-dijo Tikey

-oigan ustedes saben como serán cuando digievolucionen- pregunto yolei

-así es como serás tu gabumon- dijo Matt

- y tu patamon-dijo Tikey

- no lo sabemos-dijeron los 3

-uh porque-dijo yolei

-porque somos nuevos digimons me refiero a que acabamos de nacer hace poco-dijo hotmon

-ah ya veo-dijo Tikey

-Miren aquí termina la señal-dijo Matt

-es cierto-dijo yolei

-busquemos los emblemas-dijo Tikey

EN ESO EMPEZARONA BUSCAR LOS EMBLEMAS PERO NADA NO APARECIAN LOS EMBLEMAS NIUNO EN ESO UN DIGIMON APARECIO ERA UN CHANGO CON UN MICROFONO

-je con que son los niños elegidos-dijo el digimon

-quien eres tu-dijo patamon

-mi nombre es ETEMON-dijo presentándose- y no busquen los emblemas ya que aquí los tengo

-eh son de nosotros devuélvelos-dijo yolei

-solo porque tu lo dices no claro que no-dijo ETEMON-bola de la oscuridad-dijo atacándonos

-cuidado

EN ESO LOS DIGIMONS EVOLUCIONARON

-Gabumon digivols a

-hotmon digivols a

-patamon digivols

-Garurumon-dijo ya completado

ESTE ERA NUEVO AL PARECER HOTMON REACCIONO Y DIGIEVOLUCIONO A SU FORMA DE LUCHADOR

-aquilamon-dijo ya transformado era un pájaro enorme rojo con cuernos amarillos en la cabeza

-angemon-dijo ya transformado

-ASI ES PATAMON HABIA DIGIEVOLUCIONADO DE NUEVO PERO ESTA VEZ NO PODRIAN GANAR YA QUE ETEMON ERA UN DIGIMON DE NIVEL CAMPEON

-estas bien Tikey-dijo angemon

-si-dijo Tikey

-y tu yolei-dijo aquilamon

-si, si estoy bien-dijo asombrada-pero como digievolucionaste

-Matt-dijo Garurumon

-si estoy bien-respondió

Capitulo 14 RECUPERAMOS LOS EMBLEMAS, LA AMENAZA DE ETEMON

-andando-dijo angemon

-aullido explosivo-dijo Garurumon

-golpe de BEN-dijo patamon

-cuernos de acero-dijo aquilamon

-bola de la oscuridad-dijo ETEMON

-que los anulo no puede ser-dijo Matt

-que ah pasado-dijo Garurumon

-ven ustedes no son oponentes para mi no se como belzemon fue derrotado-dijo etemon

-el digimon que derroto a belzemon fui yo-dijo angemon

-entonces pelea angemon-fijo etemon

-ah te estas burlando-dijo angemon-ahhh-grito

-angemon no-dijo Garurumon

-caíste bola de la oscuridad-dijo etemon

-que no-dijo angemon ahh

-angemon-dijo aquilamon

-solo necesitamos los emblemas para poder irnos de aquí-dijo yolei-aquilamon necesito que digievoluciones a halcemon puedes

-claro que si-dijo volviendo a la normalidad

-estas listo-dijo yolei

-claro-respondió hotmon

-digievoluciona-dijo yolei

-hotmon árbol digivols ahh…halcemon el poder del amor

-perfecto me subiré arriba de ti-dijo yolei

-claro-dijo halcemon

-yolei que piensas hacer-dijo Tikey

-tranquilos angemon Garurumon necesito que lleven a Tikey y Matt en sus brazos y en su lomo entendido y quiero que me cubran le quitare los emblemas a etemon y cuando diga ahora Garurumon lo atacaras con el aullido explosivo después se quedara inmóvil por un momento y hay es donde correremos los mas rápido para que no nos vea-dijo explicándoles

-funcionara-dijo Matt

-claro que si-dijo yolei andando

EN ESO YOLEI FUE RAPIDAMENTE CONTRA ETEMON Y HALEMON LO ATACO EN LA MANO PARA QUE SOLTARA LOS EMBLEMAS

-sol rojo-dijo halcemon

-ahh-grito etemon

-bingo! Los tengo-dijo yolei levantándolos

-que no te lo permitiré-dijo etemon

-ahora-grito yolei

-aullido explosivo golpe de BEN-dijeron angemon y Garurumon

-ahh mis ojos-dijo etemon tapándose la cara

-ahora vámonos-dijo yolei-lo mejor será que nos separemos nos veremos en la cabaña

-claro-dijo Tikey

-Garurumon por el bosque-dijo Matt

-angemon por el aire

-halcemon aguantare la respiración entra al agua-dijo yolei

-entendido-dijeron los 3

EN ESO NOS ALEJAMOS LO MAS QUE PUDIMOS Y LOGRAMOS PERDER DE VISTA A ETEMON Y CUANDO RECUPERO LA VISTA SE DIO CUENTA QUE YA NO ESTABAMOS

-ahh me las pagaran esos niños no se escaparan los encontrare y cuando lo haga los matare a todos y me quedare con los emblemas

EN ESO YA LLEGARON A LA CABAÑA

-que sucedió se tardaron demasiado-dijo takato

-así es que paso-dijo henrie

-un digimon maligno nos ataco y nos quito los emblemas pero logramos escapar-dijo Tikey

-y lo derrotaron-pregunto Rika

-no era demasiado fuerte-dijo Matt

-ni angemon le pudo ganar-dijo Tikey

Capitulo 15 EL SECUESTRO DE KARI Y LA FURIA DE DE YORITO

-ni hotmon que digievoluciono a su nueva forma le gano-dijo yolei

-ya veo con que es muy fuerte-dije yo

-si-dijo Matt- es por eso tenemos que salir de aquí

-que nos tardamos mucho en construirla no podemos-dijo Takato

-si lo se pero etemon vendrá a buscarnos aquí-dijo Tikey

-así es debemos irnos-dijo yolei

-de acuerdo entonces que esperamos salgamos de aquí que esperamos-dijo henrie

EN ESO SALIMOS TODOS NOS LLEVAMOS TODO LO QUETENIAMOS Y SALIMOS LO MAS RAPIDO PERO SIN DARNOS CUENTA ETEMON NOS HABIA ENCONTADO YA SOLO ESTABA ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO PARA ATACAR

-con que ese es el lugar donde están me pregunto a donde Irán-dijo etemon

-pero en fin los seguiré y cuando descansen podré robar a uno de ellos creo que robare a esa niña que viene con eso mocoso abrazada-dijo señalando a kari

EN ESO KARI Y YO HIBAMOS PLATICANDO

-oye kari te gusta la comida china-pregunte yo

-eh no sabe rara-dijo ella haciendo un gesto de que asco

-es lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo-dije yo

-pues para ti porque esa es tu comida natal-dijo ella

-es cierto-dije yo abrazándola con mas fuerte

-yorito no te separes de mi ni por un minuto no se que haría sin ti-dijo deteniéndose y mirándome a los ojos

-claro que no te protegeré hasta con mi vida porque yo te amo-dije con una mirada mas seria y dándole un pequeño beso

-te amo yorito matsumi-dijo kari

-yo también-le respondí

-oigan tortolos caminen-dijo yolei

-si-respondimos los 2

EN ESO NOS DETUVIMOS EN UN PEQUEÑO LAGO PARA DESCANSAR Y TOMAR UN BAÑO Y RELAJARNOS POR UN MOMENTO

-oye yorito ahorita vengo iré a caminar un rato-me dijo kari

-quieres que te acompañe amor-le dije yo

-no tu sigue hay divirtiéndote gatomon ira conmigo verdad gatomon

-claro kari-dijo gatomon

EN ESO SE MARCHO ELLA Y GATOMON Y PASO MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO REGRESABA YA ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS

-no, no aparece-dijo Tikey

-tampoco en el bosque-dijo takato

-el digivice-dijo agumon

EN ESO LO MIRE Y FUIMOS A LUGAR DONDE ESTABA KARI Y ESTABA CON ETEMON

LA TENIA SECUESTRADA A ELLA Y GATOMON

-ahh ese maldito-dije yo

-tranquilo-dijo Matt

-la recuperaremos-dijo guilmon

-así es pero para eso tienes que estar tranquilo yorito-dijo rinamon

-momantay-dijo terreiermon

-gracias-les dije a los 3

-creen poder digievolucionar-dijo Rika

-así es-dijo Rinamon

-si lo atacamos todos juntos tal ves ganaremos-dijo yolei

-andando

Capitulo 16 LA PELEA CONTRA ETEMON

-patamon digivols a

-gabumon digivols a

-agumon digivols a

-hotmon digivols a

-cambio de carta evolución-dijo takato

-cambio de carta evolución-dijo henrtie

-cambio de carta evolución- dijo Rika

-Guilmon digivols a…

-terriermon digivols a…

-rinamon digivols a…

-angemon

-garurumon

-greymon

-aquilamon

-growlmon

-gargomon

-quiuvimon

-perfecto todos han digievolucionado-dijo Matt

-ahora vayan y ataquen-dijo Henrie

-quiuvimon-dijo Rika

-eh que pasa Rika-dijo quiuvimon

-ten cuidado-dijo ella

-growlmon también tú-dijo takato

-etemon estamos aquí para que sueltes a kari-dijo greymon

-ja aunque sean 20 contra mi no podrán y mas en su nivel-dijo burlándose-bola de la oscuridad

-cuidado-grito quiuvimon

-mega flama-dijo greymon

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo takato

-aullido explosivo-dijo garurumon

-súper metralleta-dijo gargomon

-ja eso no me hizo ni cosquillas-dijo destruyendo el ataque con una patada

-súper fuego-dijo growlmon

-el ataque de las 9 colas-dijo quiuvimon

-no funcionara-dijo de la misma forma

-golpe de Ben-dijo angemon

-que ahh-dijo etemon-me tomaste por sorpresa angemon

-cuerno mortal-dijo aquilamon

ESE ATAQUE ETEMON LO DETUVO CON LAS MANOS Y LANZO A AQUILAMON HACIA GARGOMON Y GROWLMON Y ELLOS REGRESARON A LA NORMALIDAD

-ahh no te lo perdonare-dijo angemon

EN ESO HIZO LO MISMO SOLO QUE HAORA LO LANZO CONTRA GARURUMON Y QUIUVIMON Y ELLOS VOLVIERON A LA NORMALIDAD

-mega flama-ataco greymon

-ah eso no funcionara bola de la oscuridad-dijo etemon

-porque no puedo ganarle yorito confía en mi-dijo greymon

-no puede ser greymon no le puede ganar sus ataque no le causan daño-dije yo-pero aun así no me daré por vencido, no tengo miedo de perder tendré el valor para seguir peleando-dije gritando

Capitulo 17 METALGREYMON

EN ESO GREYMON SE SINTIO EXTRAÑO MI DIGIVICE Y MI EMBLEMA BRILLABAN MUY FUERTE

-ahh que esta pasando-dije mirándolos

-yorito di que no tienes miedo y que tienes el valor para enfrenar a etemon-dijo greymon

- no tengo miedo y tengo el valor para enfrenar a etemon-dije gritándolo

-ahora-grito greymon

EN ESO OCURRIO LA DIGIECOLUCION PERO ESTA VEZ GREYMON CAMBIO DEMACIADO Y EL EMBLEMA LE DIO NUEVOS PODERES

-greymon ultra digivols a…-EN ESO GREYMON SE TRANSFORMO Y SU CUERPO SE HIZO DE METAL LO QUE ES SU PECHO Y BRAZO IZQUIERDO Y SU CABEZA APARECIO UN CASCO-metalgreymon-dijo ya transformado

-ah digievolucionado-dije sorprendido

- no puede ser greymon digievoluciono-dijo kari sorprendida

-ja no tiene caso que ayas digievolucionado de todas formas te metare

-no lo creo veamos quien será destruido completamente-dijo metalgreymon

-bola de la oscuridad-dijo etemon

-garra destructora-dijo metalgreymon

-que no puede ser-dijo etemon

-es muy fuerte-dijeron Matt, Tikey, Henrie y takato

-metalgreymon acaba con el de una vez-le grite

-claro-dijo el

-bola de la oscuridad-dijo etemon

-gigas destructoras – EN ESO DEL PECHO DE METALGREYMON SALIERON DOS COMO GRANADAS PERO MAS POTENTES QUE DESTRUYERON A ETEMON POR COMPLETO

-ahh no puedo perder no-grito mientras iba desapareciendo

-si-gritaron todos de la felicidad

EN ESO FUI CON METALGREYMON Y LO ABRAXE Y LE DIJE

-gracias metalgreymon

-de nada yorito-dijo volviendo ah hacer un digimon

-yorito-me grito una voz muy aguda era ella Kari

EN ESO SALTO HACIA MI Y ME ABRAZO

-gracias mi amor-dijo ella

-te dije que te protegería-le dije mirándola a los ojos

-ah te amo-me dijo

AGUMON SE PUSO FELIZ AL VERME FELIZ Y EN ESO GATOMON LE DIJO

-gracias agumon te debo una

-así es agumon muchas gracias por salvarnos-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-viste yortito tu novia me beso, tu novia me beso-dijo burlándose

-ja si lo vi pero ella me besa mejor a mi

-así es mira así como este-en eso me eso con un beso enorme

-ves a mi también me beso-le dije riendo

-ahh-dijo deprimido

-Jajaja-reíamos todos

-oye agumon dinos que se sintió-dijo patamon

-si dinos agumon-dijo hotmon

-esta bien-dijo agumon-primero el emblema se uno a ti y sientes como tu energía aumenta… -decía agumon

-órale ya quiero digievolucionar patamon digivols a metal patamon-dijo el y después reímos todos

Capitulo 18 EL LAZO DE AMISTAD DE 2 PERSONAS

DESPUES DE LA PELEA YA TODO ESTABA MAS TRANQUILO Y DECIDIMOS VOLVER SOLO QUE PARA QUE CADA QUIEN DESCUBRIERA LA FUNCION DE SU EMBLEMA LO MALO D EAQUI ESQUE KARI AUN NO SABÍA DONDE ESTABA EL SUYO QUIEN LO PODÍA TENER PERO EN ESTE CAPITULO LES HABLARE DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ LA PRUBA DE AMISTAD QUE TODOS TENEMOS ASI ES MATT Y HENRIE NO ERAN BUENOA AMIGOS HASTA QUE EL DIA DE HOY SUS VIDAS CAMBIARON POR COMPLETO

-ah me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Hernie

-y crees que yo no-dijo Matt

-no por que vienes muy tranquilo-dijo Henrie

-mejor cierra la boca mira allá adelante hay un restaurante-dijo Matt

-ah si y en un restaurante hay comida vallamos-dijo Henrie

EN ESO ENTRARON AL RESTAURANTE MATT Y HENRIE TRAGARON NO COMIERON TRAGARON Y CUANDO ERA LA HORA DE PAGAR

-la cuenta-dijo el digimon kukitaramon que al parecer era un digimon muy fuerte

-ah si acepta dólares-dijo Henrie

-dólares-pregunto el-no no acepto yo solo acepto pesos

-que-dijo Henrie

-que no traen dinero –dijo kukitaramon

-eh-dijeron los 2

-ahora me lo pagaran trabajando para mi-dijo kukitaramon

-esta bien-dijeron los 2 deprimidos

ENTONCES EL TRABAJO COMENZO HENRIE Y MATT EMPEZARON MIENTRAS GABUMON Y TERRIERMON LOS MIRABAN PERO HENRIE ERA UN DESASTRE SIEMPRE SE ESQUIVOCABA Y SE LE CAIAN LOS PLATOS Y LES AUMENTABA EL CASTIGO ERA OTRA SEMANA MATT ERA MUY PACIENTE PERO SIEMPRE SE ENOJABA CUANDO A HENRIE SE LE ROMPIAN LOS PLATOS HENRIE LE DECIA QUE SE FUERA PERO EL SE QUEDABA Y DECIA QUE NO HABIA PROBLEMA HASTA QUE PASO ELGO MUY INESPERADO KUKITARAMON SE CANSO DE HENRIE Y LO PENSO CASTIGAR

-ah ya me arte es por eso que te castigare mocoso-dijo kukitaramon-látigo mortal

-haaaa -gritaba Henrie

-látigo mortal-dijo kukitaramon

-haaaa-gritaba Henrie

-déjalo-gritaba Matt

-porque me debe mucho o quieres tomar su lugar-dijo el digimon

-…-se quedo callado Matt

-látigo sangriento, látigo sangriento

-haaaa-dijo Henrie

-no puedo aguantar mas-dijo terriermon-mini tornado

-no funcionara-dijo kukitaramon

-ah terriermon-dijo Matt

-Matt piensas quedarte hay parado-dijo gabumon

-no lo se-dijo Matt

- salva a tu amigo-le grito gabumon

-amigo que es un amigo yo nunca lo eh tenido-dijo Matt

-pues el es porque sabes por que a ti no te azotan-le grito gabumon

-porque-dijo Matt

-el acepto las consecuencia el le dijo a kukitaramon que el se haría responsable que acaso no lo ves Matt

-que-dijo Matt

-así es el lo acepto yo lo escuche todo-dijo gabumon

-basta-grito Matt

-ah con que tu también quieres muere látigo mortal

-haaaa-gritó Matt

Capitulo 19 WERGARURUMON

- no Matt-dijo gabumon

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE MATT BIRLLO Y GABUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONO

-gabumon digivols a…garurumon

-pelea garurumon-grito Matt

-aullido explosivo-dijo garurumon

-valla con que puedes digievolucionar-dijo kukitaramon-pero soy mas fuerte que tu soy nivel campeón

-no me daré por vencido aullido explosivo-dijo garurumon

-látigo mortal-respondió con su técnica y golpeo a garurumon

-no garurumon-grito Matt

-ahora acabare contigo mocoso insolente-dijo kukitaramon

-Matt no-dijo garurumon débilmente

EN ESO CUANDO ATACO KUKITARAMON HENRIE SE PUSO PARA SALVAR A MATT Y MATT SOLO VIO UNA GOTA DE SANGRE QUE CAYO SOBRE EL

-porque lo hiciste-dijo Matt

-porque eres mi amigo y los amigos dan la vida por los suyos-dijo henrie desmayándose

-no henrie-grito Matt- tu eras mi amigo y te opusiste ante ese ataque así que yo como amigo te vengare

EN ESO EL EMBLEMA DE MATT BRILLO Y EL DIGIVICE TAMBIEN Y OCURRIO LA DIGIEVOLUCION ULTRA

-garurumon ultra digivols a…wergarurumon

WERGARURUMON ERA LA ETAPA CAMPEON DE GARURUMON ESTE ESTA DE PIE Y TENIA UNA ARMADURA EN SU HOMBRE Y UNA RODILLERA CON FILO SU TECNICA ES MEGA PATADA Y GOLPE DE LOBO

-terriermon estas bien-dijo wergarurumon levantándolo

-si gracias-dijo terriermon perdiendo el conocimiento

-me las pagaras-dijo wergarurumon

-ja eso ya lo veremos-dijo kukitaramon-látigo sangriento

-golpe de lobo-dijo wergarurumon

-haaaa-dijo kukitaramon gritando

-acaba con el-dijo Matt

-eso quieres lo are-dijo wergarurumon

-mega patada-dijo wergarurumon

-no-grito kukitaramon-volveré wergarurumon

-te estaré esperando-dijo agarrando a terriermon

-lo hiciste bien pero ahora llévanos a un lugar donde podamos curar a henrie y terriermon-dijo Matt

-cerca de aquí hay un ciudad podemos llegar ahí –dijo wergarurumon

-andando-dijo Matt serio-pronto te curare henrie

EM ESO SALIERON LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDIERON DE EL LUGAR DE BATALLA Y LLEVARON A HENRIE Y TERIERMON A LA CIUDAD PARA QUE SE CURARAN

Y ASI UNA VES RECUPERADOS MATT LE AGRADECIO A HENRIE POR SALVARLE LA VIDA Y POR OFRECERLE SU AMISTAD Y DESDE ENTRONCES ELLOS SE HICIERON GRANDES AMIGIOS

Capitulo 19 La pureza de una lágrima

EN ESTE CAPITULO SE MOSTRARA LA AMISTAD QUE SE TIENEN ESTRE UN DIGIMON Y UN HUMANO ESTE TRATA DE CÓMO YOLEI SE ABERGUENSA DE HOTMON Y ESTE NO LA COMPRENDE PERO CUANDO UN DIGIMOPN MALIGNO ATACA AQUILAMON SE VE FORSADO A DIGIEVOLUCIONAR EN LILIMON UN HERMOSA FLOR QUE SALI DE AQUILAMON

-ah ya no puedo mas-dijo hotmon

-yo tampoco-dijo Tikey

-vamos ya falta poco-dijo yolei

-como puedes tener tantas energías-dijo patamon

-no lo se, miren ahí hay una farmacia digimon patamon ve y compra algo-dijo yolei

-si vamos-dijo hotmon

-no tu no hotmon tal vez tu cara los asuste-dijo yolei

-yolei que acaso te doy vergüenza-dijo hotmon

-no no es eso-dijo ella-solo quiero que patamon vaya

-esta bien-dijo hotmon desilusionado

EN ESO UN DIGIMON MALIGNO DE HECHO EL ANTERIOR ANTES DE ETEMON PREPARABA ATACARNOS ANTESE DE MARCHASE AL MUNDO REAL

-mátenlos-dijo el

-claro pero señor no quiere los emblemas-dijo el sirviente

-no con el que tengo esta bien-se refería al de cari

-está bien-dijo el sirviente

EN ESO SOLTARON A UN DIGIMON MUY FUERTE AL PARECER DE NIVEL CAMPEON Y LE DIERON ORDENES DE MATARNOS

-ah Tikey ya se tardo mucho-dijo yolei

-si-dijo hotmon-yolei algo se acerca

-eh-dijo mirando-no veo nada

-desconfías de mi-dijo hotmon

-no claro que no-dijo ella

-entonces ven sal…-dijo incompleta la frase

EN ESO EL DIGIMON APARECIO ATACANDO Y HOTMON REACCIONO Y DIGIEVOLUCIONO

-hotmon digivols a…aquilamon cuerno mortal

-ah eso no funcionara-dijo el digimon y lo pesco de cuernos y lo lanzo hacia la tienda

-ah Tikey-dijo yolei

PERO EL ESTABA BIEN YA QUE SE DIERON CUENTA ANTES Y PATAMNON SE PREPARO PARA DIGIECOLUCIONAR A ANGEMON

-ah que bueno que estas bien-dijo angemon

-si gracias -dijo yolei

-aquilamon esta en problemas debo ayudarlo-dijo angemon-golpe de BEN

-explosión masiva-dijo el digimon lanzando la explosión hacia yolei

-cuidado yolei-grito aquilamon oponiéndose a la explosión

-aquilamon no-grito yolei

-ah aquilamon-dijo angemon

-explosión masiva-dijo el digimon atacando a angemon

-cuidado angemon-dijo Tikey

-que-dijo el-a-recibió el ataque

-aquilamon-decía abrazando yolei a su digimon

-yolei estas bien-dijo aquilamon

-guarda silencio estas muy débil

-no importa tu seguridad es lo único que interesa-dijo aquilamon

Capitulo 20 LILIMON

-guarda silencio-dijo yolei-perdóname-dijo yolei en voz baja cayendo una lagrima sobre aquilamon

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE EMPEZO A BRILLAR JUNTO CON EL EMBLEMA DE LA PUREZA

Y AQUILAMON SE PUSO DE PIE Y EMPEZO A BRILLAR Y EN ESO LA DIGIEVOLUCION OCURRIO

-aquilamon ultra digivols a…-EN ESO AQUILAMON SE ILUMINO Y DE SU ESPALDA COMO SI FUESE UNA FLOR SE ABRIO Y DE EL SALIO UNA HERMOSA FLOR ROSA- Lilimon la flor de Odaiba-ya no llores yolei yo te protegeré-dijo una voz muy suave-angemon estas bien

-si te ayudare-dijo el

-no esta bien yo puedo descansa y cuida a Tikey y a mi preciada yolei-dijo ella

-de acuerdo-dijo débil

-yo seré tu oponente mostró horrible-dijo ella

-ja tu que seas una mujer no quiere decir que no te golpeare-dijo el digimon

-ya lo veremos-dijo lilimon

-pues muere explosión masiva-dijo el digimon

EN ESO LILIMON VOLO PARA ESQUIVARLO YOLEI ESTAVA TAN SORPRENDIDA JUNTO CON TIKEY AL VER EL SORPRENDETE PODER QUE TENIA

-cañón de flor-grito ella atacando

-explosión masiva-dijo el digimon de nuevo

-vamos lilimon tu puedes derrotarlo le gritaba yolei

-gracias yolei tu animo me da fuerza-dijo ella sonriendo

-lilimon eres muy fuete únete a mi y a mi amo y conquistaremos los 2 mundos-dijo el

-los 2 mundos-dijo Tikey

-a que te refieres con los 2 mundos-dijo angemon

-así es mi amo ira al mundo real a conquistarlo

-ah-se sorprendió lilimon-jamás me uniré a ti y a la oscuridad por que tengo a alguien que proteger así que gracias por la invitación ahora muere cañón de flor

-que nooo lilimon tu y esos niños se las pagaran a mi amo cuando los elimine se vengara de todos los que han derrotado-dijo el digimon

-lo estaremos esperando-dijo lilimon

EN ESO LILIMON DECENDIO AL SUELO Y LE DIJO A YOLEI

-yolei crees que soy bonita?-pregunto ella

-no lo creo eres hermosa-dijo ella

-je gracias-le sonrío

-bien debemos irnos lilimon angemon llévenos con los demás lo mas que un digimon maligno va hacía nuestro mundo-dijoTikey

-andando-dijo angemon

EN ESO PARTIERON EN BUSCA DE TODOS HASTA QUE NOS REUNIERON PARA AVISARNOS

-que estas diciendo-dijo Matt

-así es-dijo yolei

-pero como es que ira-dijo kari

-eso aun no lo sabemos-dijo Tikey

-ya veo-dijo Rika-entonces debemos marcharnos con el

-si pero como encontraremos el castillos de ese digimon-dijo Henrie

-esa es muy buena pregunta-dijo Takato

-que los digimon del aire lo busquen que otros por la tierra y el que lo encuentre que nos avise y así encontraremos la forma-dije yo

-es buena idea andando-dijo Rika

Capitulo 21 EL CASTILLO DE MIOTISMON

EN ESO LOS DIGIMONS DIGIEVOLUCIONARON Y CADA QUIEN EMPEZO A BUSCAR EL CASTILLO SABÍAMOS QU ESI LO ENCONTRABAMOS PODRIAMOS REGRESAR A CASA PERO PARA ESO TENDRIAMOS QUE DERROTAR A MIOTISMON YA QUE SI LO LLEVAMOS A EL MUNDO REAL UN BORLOTE SE ARMARIA Y MUCHA GENTE SALDRIA HERIDA O PEOR AUN MUERTA

-bien hay esta el castillo-dijo henrie-tiene 8 pisos

-y en cada piso debe estar rodeado por un digimon-dijo Rika

-apuesto que en el ultimo esta miotismon-dijo takato

-que aremos-dijo kari

-tenemos que entrar a toda costa-dijo Tikey

-pero como, para empezar debemos pasar a este digimon-dijo Matt

-es cierto-dijo yolei

-debemos hacerlo-dije yo

-Rika-dijo rinamon-yo me encargare de el

-estas segura-dijo Rika

-así es yo lo distraeré-dijo ella asegurada

-entonces andando-dijo Matt

-cambio de carta-grito Rika-evolución instantánea

-rinamon diivols a…-en eso se transformo en-QUIUVIMON

-andando Rika-dijo quiuvimon

EN ESO QUIUVIMON SE ACERCO RAPIDAMENTE CON UNO DE SUS VELOCES ATAQUES Y LO DISTRAJO POR COMPLETO LOGRANDO HACER QUE NOSOSTROS PASARAMOS

-quiuvimon podrás con el o quieres ayuda de una carta-le dijo Rika

-necesitare ayuda-dijo ella

-cambio de carta…neblina

EN ESO EL CAMPO DE BATTALA SE LLENO DE NEBLINA CUBRIENDO DEJANDO SIN VER NADA

-miren Rika uso una carta de neblina-dijo Matt

-a donde creen que van-dijo un digimon

-yo me encargo-dijo Matt-ustedes sigan

-ni crean que llegaran muy lejos la alarma se ah activado-dijo el digimon

-cállate-le grito Matt-gabumon digievoluciona

-gabumon digivols a…Garurumon-completo ya transformado-Garurumon ultra digivols a…Wergarurumon-dijo en su ultima etapa

-adelante sigan-dijo Matt

-hermano cuidado-dijoTikey

-ten fe-dijo Matt

EN ESO SUBIMOS Y COMO DIJO EL DIGIMON ANTAERIOR EN EL SIGUIENTE PISO ESTABA OTRO DIGIMON ESPERANDONOS

-a donde-dijo el digimon

-hotmon digivols a… aquilamon, aquilamon ultra digivols a…Lilimon-dijo ya transformado

EN ESO TIKEY SE LE QUEDO VIENDO A YOLEI Y LE DIJO

-podrás

-adelante-dijo ella-Lilimon ataca

-claro que si creíste que lo pensaría 2 veces Cañón de flor-dijo ella atacando al digimon

-ilusión-contra ataco

-cuidado Lilimon

EN ESO SUBIMOS AL SIGUIENTE PISO Y OTRO DIGIMON ESTABA HAY

-ya veo ya no podrán subir mas

-kari yo me encargare-dijo gatomon

-pero tu no as digievolucionado-dijo kari

-no importa estoy en forma de luchador mi fuerza es como la de greymon-dijo ella

-esta bien-dijo Kari

-estarás bien-le dije yo

-claro que si-dijo ella

ANDANDO DIJO HENRIE SOLO QUEDAVAMOS YO HENRIE TAKATO Y TIKEY

Capitulo 22 LA Pelea EN EL CASTILLO

-takato que sucede-dijo guilmon

-ah no nada sigamos-dijo distraídamente

EN ESO UNAS PISTOLAS SE OYERON ERA UN DIGIMON MAQUINA ESTE ERA EL TRABAJO PERFECTO PARA TERRIERMON

-estas listo-pregunto henrie

-si-dijo terriermon

-cambio de carta evolución instantánea

-terriermon digivols a… gargomon-dijo ya cambiado

-cambio de carta… "ENERGY VITAL"

-ah el poder corre por mis venas-dijo gargomon

-sigan-dijo henrie

-andando-dije yo

EN EL SIGUIENTE PISO SE ENCONTRABA UN DIGIMON ANGEL PERO DE OSCURIDAD

-patamon-dijo Tikey

-patamon digivols a…angemon-dijo ya completado y se escucharon las campanas

-que pasa angemon no pelearas-dijo el digimon-golpe de la oscuridad

-golpe de BEN-dijo angemon

EN ESO CHOCARON AMBOS GOLPES FORMANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION Y TAKATO Y YO APROVECHAMOS PARA ESCAPAR

-con que ustedes son los que causan tantos problemas-dijo un digimon-yo soy el digimon mas fuerte que tiene el señor miotismon ya no podrán pasar

-agumon-dije yo

-agumon digivols a…Greymon-en eso mi emblema brillo al máximo-Greymon ultra digivols a…Metalgreymon

-takato tienes que impedir que avance al nuestro mundo-dije yo

-pero guilmon no será capas de vencerlo-dijo el

-ten confianza y valor-le dije amarrándolo de los hombros

-de acuerdo-dijo el

EN ESO SUBIO AL ÚLTIMO PISO

-con que tú eres miotismon-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-de 8 solo 1-dijo en burla-que me aras con tu pequeño dinosaurio rojo ni siquiera as digievolucionado a la etapa ultra

-no te burles-dijo takato-guilmon digievoluciona-cambio de carta…evolución instantánea

-guilmon digivols a…growlmon-súper fuego

-látigo sangriento-dijo miotismon y logro golpear a growlmon

- growlmon no-dijo takato gritando-"ten valor y confianza" –repitió el-Matt, Rika, kari todos ellos confían-que acaso yo no confíe en growlmon

-látigo sangriento-azotaba miotismon a growlmon

-no growlmon-grito takato

EN ESO EN LA MANO DE TAKATO SE APARECIO UNA CARTA AZUL

-una carta acaso es para que digievolucione growlmon pero si el no puede-decia takato en su mente

-ta-ka-to-decia growlmon tirado en el suelo-ayúdame

-"confía"-se repetía en la cabeza de takato hasta que entro en razón-growlmon yo confío en ti tu puedes

EN ESO LA CARTA Y EL DIGIVICE BRILLARON AL MAXIMO PODER Y TAKATO LA HIZO FUNCIONAR

-cambio de carta…evolución Matrix

Capitulo 23 WUARGROWLMON

EN ESO EN EL DIGIVICE SE ESCRIBIO LA PALABRA MATRIX EVOLUCION Y EN UNA PEQUEÑA MAQUINA QUE TENIA MIOTISMO SALIO UN RESPLADOR ROJO QUE CAYO EN GROWLMON

-growlmon digivols a...EN ESO MAS DE LA MITAD DE SU CUERPO SE HIZO DE METAL Y SE TRANSFORMO EN- wargrowlmon

-que no puede ser-dijo miotismon al ver el gran tamaño de wargrowlmon

-miotismon me las pagaras por todo el daño que me hiciste-dijo wargrowlmon

-ya lo veremos que ayas digievolucionado no cambia las cosas látigo sangriento

-misiles atómicos-ataco wargrowlmon

-eres fuerte pero aun no me logras vencer

EN ESO TAKATO FUE HACIA DONDE HABIA SALIDO EL RESPLADOR ROJO Y ENCONTRO A UN PEQUEÑO DIGIMON BLANCO

-esta bien-dijo takato

-si-dijo muy bajo

-como te llamas-dijo takato

-kalumon-respondió el

-ven conmigo-le dijo takato- wargrowlmon acaba con el

-claro-dijo wargrowlmon-misiles atómicos

-pude recibir tu ataque pero nos volveremos a ver-dijo herido-mientras tenga el emblema de kari no podrán detenerme, resplandor final-en eso se vio un luz muy fuerte que los dejo ciegos a takato y wargrowlmon y dejo que miotismon y su ejecito se escaparan

-no puede ser se escarparon-dijo takato

EN ESO TODOS SUBIERON Y RIKA PREGUNTO

-que paso

-escaparon trate de detenerlos pero no pude-dijo takato lamentándose

-tranquilo takato todo saldrá bien-dijo Henrie

-si ya veras como lograremos Salir de aquí-dijo kari

-que es lo que traes en la mano-dijo yolei

-es un digimon esto hizo que growlmon digievolucionara-dijo takato

-que esa cosa-dijeron Matt y Tikey

-no puede yo

-su nombre es kalumon-dijo un digimon gato negro

-ah-dijeron todos

-así es el es el encargado de que digievolucione todos ustedes

-enserio-dijeron todos

-así es-dijo el

-y tu porque nos das esa información-dijo rinamon

-porque tienen que derrotar a miotismon-respondió el

-eso lo sabemos pero como regresaremos a casa-dijo Rika

-tráiganlo lo recuperare-dijo el

-como te llamas dijo gatomon

-ickmon-dijo el-ahora tráelo por favor

EN ESO CON SUS MANOS LO TOCO Y SALIO UNA ENERGIA VERDE Y KALUMON SE PUSO DE PIE

-kalu, donde estoy kalu-dijo el pequeño digimon al parecer todo lo que decia lo terminaba con kalu

-kalumon-dijo takato

-ah si tu eres el niño que me salvo kalu-dijo el

-ah si es-dijo takato

-kalumon tienes que abrir la puerta-dijo ickmon

-pero no se como kalulu-dijo kalumon

-tienes que poder la abriste para miotismon tendrás que hacerla para ellos

-tal ves si los digivice le dan energía-dijo Matt

-no lo se funcionara-dijo Henrie

-hay que intentar-dijo Kari

-ah es cierto kari miotismon tiene tu emblema-dijo takato

-que-dijo gatomon

-así es –dijo takato

Capitulo 24 LA MISION DE KALUMON Y LA LLEGADA A NUESTRO MUNDO

-andando colóquense alrededor de kalumon y muestren su energía-dijo ickmon

EN ESO NOS COLOCAMOS TODOS ALREDEDOR DE KALUMON Y NOS CONCENTRAMOS EN NUESTRA ENERGIA TODO ESTABA TAN CALLADO KALUMON NOS MIRABA COMO ESTABAMOS CONCENTRADOS EN ESO TIKEY GRITO

-esperanza tengamos esperanza

-amistad-grito Matt

-luz-dijo kari

-pureza-grito yolei

-confianza-grito takato

-confianza-gritaron Henrie y Rika

-valor-grite yo

EN ESO UN DESTELLO DE LUZ SALIO DE CADA DIGIVICE Y CALLO SOBRE KALUMON Y DE EL SALIO UNA LUZ ROJA QUE ABRIO LA PUERTA DE NUEVO AL MUNDO REAL Y CRUZAMOS

MUNDO REAL 15 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2006 7:15 AN PASADO 3 MESES DESDE LA PARTIDA DE LOS NIÑOS Y EN EL PARQUE TOMOEDA SALIO UN RESPLANDOR MUY GRANDE QUE TODA LE GENTE SE DIO CUENTA DE ESO Y DE REPENTE EL DESTELLO DESAPARECIO Y REGRESAMOS.

-hemos vuelto-dijo kari

-al parecer si-dijo Matt

-este es tu mundo takato-dijo guilmon

-así es-dijo takato

-es muy grande-dijo Terriermon

-así es-dijo Rika

EN ESO NO TARDARON LOS MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN Y NUESTROS PADRES ES VENIR COMO SABEN LA GENTE PASA EL CHISME RAPIDAMENTE ASI QUE CADA QUIEN LLEGO POR SU HIJO

-Matt Tikey donde estaban-dijeron sus padres

-mi niña Rika-dijo su madre

-yolei-dijo su papa

-kari hija me tenias preocupada-dijo su papa

-takato-dijeron sus padres

-Henrie-dijo su madre

EN ESO MAM Y PAPA TENIAN QUE LLAMAR LA ATENCION Y LLEGARON EN LIMOSINA PERO ALGUIEN VENIA CON ELLOS

-hijo-dijo mi papa

-papa-grite yo

-donde estabas-dijo mi padre

-eh en un lugar me la pase muy bien-le dije yo

EN ESO MI MADRE SE BAJO Y DIJO LO MISMO QUE PAPA DIJO DONDE ESTABAS Y BLABLA

PERO EN ESO SE BAJO OTRA PERSONA UQE MA CAUSARIA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON KARI

-¡YORITO!-donde estabas-dijo una muchacha de mi edad con cabello negro alta y ropa normal de una chica

-quien es ella-dijo Rika

-Misaki! –dije yo asombrado-que haces aquí

-cállate se puede saber porque te fuiste sin mi-me grito

-oye quien eres para gritarle así-le grito kari

-yo quien eres tu para gritarme-le dijo igual

-yo soy la novia de Yorito-le grito

-que tu me engañaste con esta-dijo ella dirígiéndose a mi

-Yorito a que se refiere –me pregunto

-soy su prometida-le grito

Capitulo 25 PROBLEMAS

-que tú eres su prometida-dijo decepcionada kari

-así es-dijo muy orgullosa

-kari no es así yo-le trataba de explicar pero me metió una cachetada

-oye porque lo golpeas así-dijo ella

-cállate-le grito con los ojos llorosos-te lo regalo es tuyo no vale la pena luchar por el

-kari-le dije en voz baja

-no cállate no quiero saber nada de ti-dijo ella

-pero-le dije tomándola del brazo

-suéltame-me dijo-vámonos gatomon

-hija estas bien-le dijo su mama

-si solo llévame a casa

-Yorito vámonos-dijo mi padre-sube al auto

-agumon vámonos de aquí vengan con migo ickmon y kalumon-dije yo

-hermano vámonos de aquí-dijo Tikey

-yolei-dijo hotmon

-takato Henrie vámonos-dijo Rika

-andando-dijo takato

EN ESO IVAMOS EN LA LIMOSINA YO Y MISAKI Y ELLA IVA ABRAZADA A MI HOMBRO

-te extrañe mucho-dijo ella

-quítate-le dije quitándola de mi hombro

-que pasa hice algo malo-dijo ella

-no tu no hiciste nada-le dije

-adivina iré a la escuela que tu vas y me toco en tu grupo-dijo ella sonriendo

-ya veo-le dije deprimido

-Yorito pasa algo-dijo agumon

-no tranquilo

EN ESO SE OYO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION CERCAS DE DONDE ESTABAMOS ERA EN UN EDIFICIO SALIMOS DEL AUTO Y HABIA UN DIGIMON EN LA SIMA ENTONCES MIRE A AGUMON Y

-agumon digivols a…Greymon-dijo ya completado

-que ese digimon es el pequeño dinosaurio que tenías-dijo asombrada

EN ESO MIRE A KALUMON Y SU FRENTE ESTABA BRILLANDO

-Greymon pelea-le dije

-claro Yorito-dijo el-mega flama

-martillo explosivo-dijo el digimon

-es un digimon etapa ultra-dijo Greymon

-entonces estas listo-le dije

-claro-dijo Greymon

-kalumon prepárate-le dije-Greymon digievoluciona

-Greymon ultra digivols a…metalgreymon-dijo ya transformado

-ataca-dije yo-quédate aquí Misaki

-si-dijo ella

-martillo explosivo-dijo el digimon

-quien es ese-dije yo

ZUDOKAMON: ES UN DIGIMON TIPO ULTRA SUS TECNICAS SON MARTILLO EXPLOCIVO Y GOLPE PODEROSO CON LAS CUALES CAUSA GRAN DAÑO A SU OPONENTE

-golpe poderoso-dijo el digimon

-cuidado-le grite yo

-gigas explosivas-grito metalgreymon

EN ESO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION Y AGUMON SALIO VOLANDO MIENTRAS EL DIGIMON ZUDOMON SEGUIA EN PIE

-agumon levántate-le grite

-perdóname-dijo perdiendo la razón

-no agumon-dije gritando

-que pasa-se preguntaba la gente

Capitulo 26 LA ciudad es invadida "los digimon mas fuertes de miotismon"

-no vale la pena-dijo zudomon

-que-le dije yo

-tu digimon ya no se levantara-dijo el

-no es cierto agumon se levantara-dije yo

-acabare con ambos-dijo el-martillo explosivo

-misiles atómicos-dijo wargrowlmon

-takato-dije yo

-estas bien-dijo takato

-si-le dije yo

-acaba con el-dijo takato

-claro-dijo wargrowlmon-misiles atómicos

EN ESO LA EXPLCION SE VIO OTRA VEZ PERO ESTA VEZ ZUDOMON ESTABA MUERTO

-bien hecho guilmon-dijo takato

-gracias takato-le dije

-lo mejor será irnos de aquí-dijo guilmon

-guilmon tiene razón kalulu

-si andando-dije yo

EN ESO SUBIMOS ALA LIMOSINA Y NOS FUIMOS PERO EN ESO MIOTISMON SE DIO CUENTA QUE HABIAMOS LLEGADO AL MUNDO REAL

-esos mocosos destruyeron a zudomon-dijo miotismon-SUCKMON YACOMON-llamo miotismon

-si señor respondieron ellos

-acábenlos de una vez y envíen a sus ejércitos a invadir la ciudad-dijo miotismon

-ya escucharon dijo YACOMON-empiecen a invadir la ciudad

EN ESO LOS DIGIMONS EMPEZARON A MOVERSE POCO A POCO Y EN UN DIA LA CUIDAD YA ESTBA BAJO EL MANDO DE MIOTISMON NADIE PODIA HACER NADA SOLO NOS QUEDABAMOS VIENDO COMO NOS GANABAN HASTA QUE RIKA…

-ya estoy harta rinamon vámonos-dijo saliendo de su casa

-hija dijo su abuela

-Rika que piensas hacer-dijo rinamon

-acabar con ellos-dijo Rika

-pero aun no estoy segura de acabar con ellos que tal si no digievoluciono

-podrás hacerlo-dijo ella

EN ESO SE ACERCARON AL PARQUE HAY ESTABAN SUCKMON Y YACOMON VIGILANDO EN ESO HENRIE Y TAKATO LLEGARON

-que piensas hacer-dijo takato

-atacar-dijo Rika

-entonces están listos-dijo Henrie

-lo estamos-dijo rinamon

-cambio de carta…evolución-dijo Henrie

-cambio de carta…evolución-dijo Rika

-cambio de carta…evolución-dijo takato

-guilmon digivols a…growlmon

-terriermon digivols a…gargomon

-rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon

-al ataque-dijo gargomon

-esto será divertido-dijo growlmon

-venimos a derrotarlos-dijo quiuvimon

-ja ustedes creen-dijo YACOMON  
-ataquen-dijo Henrie

-súper fuego-dijo growlmon

-súper misiles-dijo gargomon

-hidoku-dijo quiuvimon

-resplandor de la oscuridad-dijo SUCKMON

-no paso nada-dijo Rika

-que aremos-dijo takato

CAPITULO 27 RAPIDMON MÁS RAPIDO QUE LA LUZ

-que aremos-dijo takato

-no lo se-dijo Rika

-sigue peleando gargomon tu puedes-animaba Henrie

-Henrie-dijo Rika

-que pasa que no tienen confianza-dijo Henrie

-es que son demasiado fuertes ni growlmon les pudo ganar-dijo takato

-pero no importa hay que salvar a la ciudad-dijo Henrie

EN ESO KALUMON E ICKMON ESTABAN CERCAS DE HAY Y KALUMON SINTIO EL LAZO DE APOYO QUE TENIA HENRIE A GARGOMON EN ESO HIZO QUE APARECIERA UNA CARTA AZUL DE DIGIEVOLUCION Y HENRIE SE DIO CUENTA QUE ERA LA HORA DE PELEAR EN UNA NUEVA ETAPA

-estas listo-dijo Henrie

-claro que si-dijo gargomon

-cambio de carta…evolución Matrix

MATRIX EVOLUCION SE ESCRIBIO EN EL DIGIVICE Y DE KALUMON SALIO UN RESPLANDOR QUE HIZO LA DIGIEVOLUCION

-gargomon digivols a…EN ESO UN ARMADURA LO CUBRIO Y SALIO UN DIGIMON MAS FUERTE SU NOMBRE ERA-rapidmon

-rapidmon-dijo takato-que digimon es-en eso miro su digivice y apareció la información

RAPIDMON: es un digimon tipo luz se dice que puede viajar mas rápido que la luz con sus técnicas triangulo de oro y misiles rapid causa un gran daño a su oponente

-ataca rapidmon-dijo Henrie

-ya veo con que digievolucionaste YACOMON te lo dejo a ti-dijo SUCKMON

-claro-dijo YACOMON

-no dejes que te gane dijo Henrie

-claro que no Henrie-dijo rapidmon

-bola de las sombras-dijo yacomon

-triangulo de oro-dijo rapidmon

EN ESO SE HISO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION QUE HIZO QUE EL CAMPO DE PELEA NO SE VIERA NADA

-donde estas-dijo yacomon

-aquí estoy misiles rapid-dijo rapidmon

-que no puede ser-dijo sorprendido

-dale el golpe final-dijo Henrie

-triangulo de oro-dijo rapidmon

-ah no puede ser no-grito mientras desaparecía su información

-los derroto-dijo Henrie

-si pero aun falta uno por vencer

EN ESO SE ACABO LA NEVLINA QUE ESTAB POR LA EXPLOCION Y TODO VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD Y YA ESTABA OSCURO Y ENTONCES CUANDO RIKA Y RINAMON IVAN CAMINANDO SE LES APARECIO SUCKMON

-estoy lista-dijo rinamon

-a que te refieres-dijo Rika

-es algo que los digimon solo pueden entender-dijo rinamon

-que-dijo Rika

-andando-dijo rinamon

-si-dijo suckmon

CAPITULO 28 DIA DE CALSES EN PLENO INVIERNO

AL SIGUIENTE DIA TODO ESTABA MAS TRANQUILO PERO NO PORQUE NO ESTUVIMOS 3 MESES DESAPARECIDOS YA NO IVAMOS A IR A LA SECUNDARIA Y SI MISAKI ENTRO Y PUESS QUE PODRIAMOS HACER

-buen día clase-dijo el profesor-como verán tenemos una nueva alumna ponte de pie dinos tu nombre y menciona si conoces a alguien

-mi nombre es misaki vengo de Tokio y si conozco a alguien y es muy especial para mi y es yorito

-y porque es especial para ti-pregunto el maestro

-porque es mi prometido!!-dijo feliz

EN ESO TO MUNDO SE QUEDO CON CARA DE QUE? Y VOLTIE A VER A KARI Y ELLA ME VIO A MI PERO SE VOLTIO A HABLAR CON TIKEY

-es cierto eso-dijo el maestro

-ah si-dije con gran suspiro

-bien pues continuemos en la clase anterior vimos…-empezó la clase aburrida

EN ESO RIKA EN SU CUADERNO TENIA DIBUJOS DE RINAMON Y QUIUVIMON Y DIJO

-rinamon porque te fuiste-dijo soltando el lápiz

-Rika esta bien-dijo Matt

-si lo estoy-dijo ella

EN ESO SE PASO EL DIA RAPIDO Y PUES SALIMOS DE CLASES Y TAKATO Y HENRIE COMO VIVIAN CERCA DE CASA DE RIKA SE FUERON CON ELLA MATT Y YIKEY Y YOLEI SE FUERON POR SU LADO Y KARI, MISAKI Y YO VIVIAMOS EN LA MISMA CUADRA Y PUES IVAMOS LOS 3 MUY INCOMODOS PERO EN ESO KARI DIO LA VUELTA UNA CUADRA ANTES Y LE DIJE

-a donde vas

-eso a ti no te importa-dijo ella

-misaki adelantarte-le dije yo

-pero-dijo misaki

-no pero nada tu y yo no estamos comprometidos ya no es Tokio y eso fue cuando éramos niños y mi papa tomo mi decisión sin saber mi opinión-le dije

-esta bien-dijo decepcionada

-kari-dije corriendo y tomándola del brazo

-suéltame-dijo ella

-no kari yo-le dije quedándome callado

- tu que-dijo ella decepcionada-escucha yorito tu tienes una prometida y yo no puedo intervenir en algo así y aparte ella es de tu país y quedan mejor

-no lo entiendes-dije igual

-que no entiendo-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándome al frente

-que yo…te amo-le dije limpiando sus lagrimas

-que como puedes decir esas palabras si ya estabas comprometido si me amaras me lo hubieras contado

-no lo entiendes creí que no la volvería a ver y se le olvidaría

-ah yorito eso como se le va a olvidar que esta comprometida

-kari-en eso tome sus brazos y la acerque a mi

-suelta…-dijo interrumpida ya que sus labios y los míos se pegaron haciendo un beso tierno y duradero como 1min

-porque me besaste-dijo ella

-porque aun te amo-le dije

-yo no se que decir-dijo apenada

-podrías decir yo también como aquella vez-le dije yo

-pero aquella vez no lo sabia y si lo sentía ahora no-dijo alejándose de mi

-no te vallas-dije yo

-lo siento-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-en eso se marcho corriendo

-se que tu lo sientes tus labios me lo dijeron-le dije en voz baja

CAPITULO 29 TAOMON AL RESPLANDOR DE LA LUNA

ERA EL MISMO DIA PERO EN LA NOCHE APARECIO UNA NEBLINA EN EL CAMPO DE BEISBOL Y TERRIERMON Y GUILMON SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ERA RINAMON Y SUCKMON QUIENES LO HABIAN OCACIONADO ASI QUE SE COMUNICARON CON RIKA PARA ABISALER PERO MIENTRAS LLEGABAN AGUNMON SE PERCATO DE ESTO ASI QUE YO KALUMON Y ICKOMON FUIMOS A VER QUE SUCEDIA AGUMON SE QUEDO YA QUE AUN SEGUIA HERIDO POR LA BATALLA ANTERIOR MIENTRAS TANTO RINAMON Y SUCKMON EMPEZARON A CONVERSAR

-rinamon mírate eres un belleza de información porque no te unes a mi y a mi amo-dijo suckmon

-pero porque eh de unirme-dijo ella

-eres fuerte y si estas de tu lado podrás digievolucionar a tu etapa final como lo eh hecho yo-dijo suckmon

-pero quien es tu amo-dijo rinamon

-el señor miotismon-dijo el

-y porque están aquí-dijo rinamon

-el señor miotismon quiere conquistar ambos mundos pero esos mocosos lo impiden-dijo suckmon

-ya veo porque estas de su lado-dijo rinamon

-porque los digimon nacimos para dominar el mudo y no para destruirnos entre nosotros –dijo el

-pero miotismon se apodera de los digimons débiles que hay de eso-dijo rinamon

-los débiles no sobreviven por eso se hacen nuestros esclavos-dijo el

EN ESO LLEGARON HENRIE RIKA TAKATO Y YO JUNTO CON ICKMON Y CON KALUMON

-al parecer charlan-dijo terriermon

-si pero de que-dijo guilmon

- Rika-dijo rinamon

EN ESO KALUMON SE ACERCO BAILANDO Y SALTANDO Y SE PARO ALADO DE RINAMON

-kalumon-dijo rinamon

-que tu también estas con los humanos eso te costara la vida

-eh kalu-dijo kalumon-ah tengo miedo

-guilmon-dijo takato

-si guilmon digievolucionara-dijo guilmon

-cambio de carta…conexión "D" de evolución

-guilmon digivols a…growlmon

-terriermon ayuda también-dijo henrie

-claro-dijo terriermon

-cambio de carta…conexión "D" de digievolucion

-terriermon digivols a…gargomon

-perfecto ataquen-dije yo

EN ESO RINAMON Y RIKA SE QUEDARON VIENDO PERO CUANDO RINAMON VIO QUE S US AMIGOS YA NO NPODIAN DECIDIO EVOLUCIONAR

-rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon

-quiuvimon no quiero pelear contra ti-dijo suckmon

-lo siento pero ya no necesito tu ayuda yo soy el digimon de alguien y ese alguien debo protegerla-dijo ella

-Que estas de lado de los humanos, quiuvimon eres una digimon muy hermosa puedes unirte a nosotros y dejar esta pelea-dijo suckmon

EN ESO SE AGARARON A PELEAR TECNICA TRAS TECNICA PERO CUANDO RIKA VIO QUE NO PODIA GANAR QUIUVIMON VIO EN SU TARJETAS QUE AVIA UNA TARJETA AZUL Y DIJO

-podrá digievolucionara cambio de carta…evolución Matrix

EN ESO OCURRIO LA DIGIEVOLUCION MATRIX KALUMON SE PUSO DELANTE DE RIKA EN POCICION DE BATALLA Y DE SU CABEZA SALIO UN RESPLANDOR ROJO Y…

-quiuvimon digivols a –en eso el rayo de kalumon callo sobre quiuvimon y esta empezó a brillar y salto hacia la luna y esta brillo y del cielo callo el digimon llamado-taomon

-taomon eres una hermosura lo vez únete a mi-dijo suckmon

-suckmon ya te lo dije jamás luchare a tu lado-dijo taomon

-que estas diciendo-dijo suckmon

-así es-dijo ella-prepárate para ser derrotado

-taomon que tipo de digimon es-dije yo

TAOMON: ES UN DIGIMON TIPO____________________ SU TECNICA ESPECIAL ES EL BOSHISEN CON EL CUAL CAUSA UN GRAN DAÑO

-no tengo remedio mas que matarte-dijo suckmon

-bien quiero ver que lo intentes-dijo taomon

-ya veo entonces tendré que matarte

-taomon-dijo Rika-acábalo

-esta bien-dijo taomon

-adelante-dijo suckmon

-BOSHISEN-dijo taomon

-que-dijo suckmon

-hasta nunca-dijo taomon

-taomon hiciste la digievolucion incorrecta eso lo pagaras muy caro –dijo suckmon mientras iva desapareciendo

EN ESO TAOMON VOLVIO A HACER RINANMON Y TODOS NOS FUIMOS PERO LA BATALLA CADA VES ESTABA MAS CERCA PERO ANTES DE ESO PASARIA ALGO MUY ESPECIAL Y DIVERTIDO

-pudiste resolver tus dudas-dijo Rika

-creo que si-dijo rinamon

-que bien-dijo ella

-tu crees que me veía bien como evolucione-dijo rinamon

-si después de toda tu figura en la luna se ve muy hermosa-dijo Rika marchándose

CAPITULO 30 "LA NAVIDAD ESPECIAL"

ERA NAVIDAD Y PSS EN ESE DIA NO SE HACIA NADA AL PARECER MIOTISMON DECIDIO DEJARNOS EN PAZ POR UN DIA SE HABIA PREPARADO UNA CENA EN FIESTA DE RIKA ASI QUE TODOS ESTABAMOS INVITADOS COMO NADIE ESTABA EN CASA DE RIKA POR ESO LA ORGANIZO PERO TENIAMOS QUE LLEVAR REGALOS Y PSS AGUMON Y YO NOS LANZAMOS UNA PEQUEÑA AVENTURA POR EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

-que crees que sea necesario agumon-dije yo

-eh no lo se-dijo el

-pues mira debemos empezar a comprar regalos hay poco tiempo-dije yo

-a quien le compraras primero-dijo agumon

-creo que será a Tikey-dije yo

-pues a el le gustan mucho los gorros porque no le compras uno-dijo agumon

-buena idea-dije yo- y también un CD de música

EN ESO ENTRAMOS A UNA TIENDA Y COMPRAMOS LO NECESARIO PARA TIKEY A MATT APROVECHE PARA COMPRARLE UNA GUITARRA AZUL Y UN AMPLIFICADOR

AH YOLEI LE COMPRAMOS UN PAR DE LENTES Y ALGO DE ROPA PARA RIKA LE COMPRAMOS UN CONJUNTO DE ROPA AH HENRIE LE COMPRAMOS UN SUETER QUE DECIA MI NOMBRE Y TAKATO LE COMPRAMOS UN PANTALON CON UNA PLAYERA Y SE PREGUNTARAN… Y KARI PUES A ELLA LE COMPRAMOS UN COLLAR MUY BONITO Y UNA CAMARA PEQUEÑA PARA QUE RECUERDE SUS MOMENTOS IMPORTANTES

-listo agumon acabamos-dije yo

-si ya debemos irnos-dijo agumon

-si andando-dije yo

YA ESTAB OSCURO Y TENIAMOS QUE PREPARANOS PARA LA FIESTA A MISAKI SI LA INVITARON PERO SUS NUEVAS AMIGAS ORGANIZARON UNA FIESTA ASI QUE FUE CON ELLAS YA ESTABA LISTO TODO MAMA Y PAPA ME LLEVARIAN EN LA LIMOSINA A CASA DE RIKA PORQUE LLEVABA MUCHOS REGALOS

-listo hijo te veremos mañana-dijo mama

-OK-les respondí ellos saldrían de viaje

EN ESO ENTRE A LA CASA DE RIKA ¿ERA MUY GRANDE Y HABIA MUSICA Y UN KAREOKE

-miren es yorito y agumon-dijo gatomon

-que bueno que vinieron-dijo Matt

-oigan traen muchos regalos-dijo henrie

-si porque tantos-dijo takato

-yo creo que son para kari-dijo yolei

EN ESO AMBOS NOS SONROJAMOS

-oigan déjenlos en paz-dijo Tikey

-pero sigamos con la fiesta-dijo kari como que cambiando de tema

-claro-dijo Rika-pero que les parece si primero cantan tu y yorito kari-dijo ella

-que no es que-dijo kari apenada

EN ESO LA MUSICA EMPEZO Y KARI ERA LA PRIMERA EN EMPEZAR Y ELLA EMPEZO PERO SOLO LES MOSTRARE UN POCO DE LA CANCION

(KARI) (AMBOS)

Es tan mágico Todo fue como en

Como todo paso como en un sueño

En nuestro amor en nuestro amor

Nuestro dulce amor todo va sucediendo

(YORITO) (CORO)

Es tan fácil que Y es así, así es

Ya nada me sorprende Y no hay nada que hacerle

En nuestro amor Es así, así es

Increíble amor Es así como sucede

Nuestro amor -------Todo 2 veces

-bien-girtaba yolei

-yolei cállate-le dijo Tikey

-ah-dijo desilusionada

EN ESO TODOS SE RIERON Y SIGUIERON EN LA FIESTA Y YO ME ACERQUE A KARI Y LE DIJE

-parece que hablabas muy serio en la canción

-yorito me asustaste-dijo ella apenada

-tal ves esa canción dice la verdad-le dije yo

-tu crees-dijo ella

-kari yo…ya no resisto estar sin ti en la escuela no resisto decirle a todos que tu eres mi novia kari ya no soporto yo…solo perdóname quieres-le dije con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-oye yorito quieres venir-grito Matt

-si ya voy-dije yo

EN ESO CUENDO ME MARCHABA ELLA SE ACERCO A MI TOMO MI HOMBRO Y ME VOLTIO CON FUERZA Y EN ESO SIN VERLO ME DIO UN BESO EN LA BOCA

-sabes yo tampoco lo soporto-dijo ella

-quieres decir-dije yo

-si te perdono y quiero estar contigo hasta el final acabo y que así es nuestro amor-dijo ella

-así es y es así como sucede todo en nuestro amor y sabes me encanta así-dije yo

EN ESO YA ERA DE RAPRTIR LOS REGALOS Y PSS YO LES TRAJE A TODOS DE HECHO TODOS A TODOS

-ah yorito me encanta este tipo de sombrero-dijo Tikey

-y ami me encata esta guitarra-dijo Matt

-súper unos lentes y esta playera esta genial-dijo yolei

-yorito esta camisa esta súper me encanta este color-dijo Rika

-si y este Suter con mi nombre esta muy súper-dijo henrie

-genial un pantalón y una camisa roja me encanta

-que esperas no abrirás el tuyo-dije yo

-ah ami también me trajiste regalo-dijo ella

-claro-dije yo

EN ESO LO ABRIO Y SU EXPRECION FUE DE SUPER QUE ESTA EL REGALO HERMOSO

-yorito es hermoso-dijo ella-ah que esto

-eso es una cámara-dijo agumon-yo la escogí

-muchas gracias a los dos-dijo ella

-oigan ya se entregaron los regalos que siga la fiesta-dijo Tikey poniéndose su gorro nuevo

-claro-dijo Rika

-feliz navidad amor-dijo Kari Asia mi

-feliz navidad-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Capitulo 31 QUE EMPIECE LA BATLLA

EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES EMOS VISTO EL GRAN AVANCE DE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS DESDE QUE DERROTARON A BELZEMON AN HECHO QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS ALCANSEN LA NUEVA ETAPA ULRA SIN EMBARGO UN DIGIMON MALIGNO APARECIO SU NOMBRE ERA MIOTISMON TIENE UN GRAN PODER YA QUE TENIA A KALUMON UN PEQUEÑO DIGIMON QUE LOGRA QUE LA DIGIEVOLUCION SE LLEVE ACABO TAMBIEN EN SUS MANOS POSE EL EMBLEMA DE KARI "LA LUZ "ES POR ESE MOTIVO POR EL CUAL GATOMON NO AH DIGIEVOLUCIONADO.

SIN EMBARGO TODO ESTO ELLOS LO AN SABIDO SUPERAR PERO AHORA LA BATALLA COMENZARA YA QUE MIOTISMON EMPEZARA A HACER A LOS HUMANOS MITAD DIGIMONS MITAD HUMANOS Y LOS TENDRA BAJO SU PODER PERO PARA ESO LOS NUETROS AMIGOS DIGIMONS LO DETENDRAN HACIENDO UNA GRAN BATALLA INOLVIDABLE.

-señor miotismon todo esta listo-dijo un esclavo

-ya veo traigan a todos y si uno se opone mátenlo no me detendré por una persona-dijo miotismon

-entendido señor-dijo el esclavo

-veamos que pueden hacer ahora mocosos insolentes-dijo miotismon-les dije que al final yo ganaría jajaja-dijo burlándose fuertemente

EN ESO LA INVACION COMENZO LOS DIGIMONS REUNIERON A TODA LA GENTE EN LA CENTRAL DE ODAIBA ASI SE LLAMABA NUESTRA CIUDAD Y EN OTROS PUNTOS LO QUE ES MATT TIKEY KARI Y YO LOGRAMOS ESCAPAR PERO NUESTROS PADRES ESTABAN HAY ATRAPADOS

-que aremos-dijo yolei

-no lo se-dijo Rika

-no podemos digievolucionar aquí causaríamos un gran alboroto-dijo henrie

-miren hay vienen los digimons al parecer ya empezaran a modernos-dijo takato

-no puede ser-dijo Rika

-que aremos nuestros digimons no pueden entrar-dijo henrie

-tenemos a hotmon-dijo yolei

-si pero-dijo takato-no puede digievolucionar

EN ESO LOS ADULTOS YA AVIAN PREPARADO UN PLAN Y NOS AVISARON ESTUBIMOS DE ACUERDO Y EMPEZO EL PLAN EN MARCHA

-están listos-dijo el papa de yolei

-claro que si-dijeron todos

EN ESO CUUANDO GRITARON AHORA VARIOS HOMBRES SE SUBIERON A LOS DIGIMONS Y LA GENTE SE ALVOROTO PERO TAN RAPIDO COMO SE PUDO EMPESARON A LLEGAR REFUERZOS Y APARECIO UN DINOSAURIO NEGRO MALIGNO QUE EMPESO A APLASTAR TODO AL PARECER MIOTISMON HABLABA EN SERIO +

-hotmon-dijo yolei

-claro-dijo hotmon-hotmon digivols a aquilomon

-pelea aquilomon-dijo yolei

-claro-dijo el

EN ESO SE ACERCO PARA PELEAR PERO ERA MUY FUERTE EN ESO EL PAPA DE YOLEI SUBIO A UN AUTO Y O ESTRELLO CONTRA EL DIGIMON PERO NI UN RASGUÑO LA GENTE GRITABA HABIA MUCHO SUFRIMIENTO

-no quiero, no quiero, no quiero mas sufrimiento-grito yolei con lagrimas en los ojos en eso aquilomon se quedo viendo y el emblema de la pureza brillo y ocurrió otra digievolucion

-aquilomon ultra digivols a…-en eso brillo y nació la hermosa flor de odaiba-Lilimon-yolei no llores estoy aquí para cuidarte

-eh enserio-dijo limpiándose los ojos

-si, mira tu sentimiento es puro y esa lagrima transparente por eso mi deber es cuidar ese sentimiento para que puedas ser feliz lo entiendes-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-eh si muchas gracias Lilimon te quiero-le dijo abrazándola

-también te quiero yolei-dijo Lilimon-ahora tengo que derrotar a ese moustró

-de acuerdo te estaré apoyando-dijo yolei

CAPITULO 31 EL ENCUENTRO DE LOS ELEGIDOS, MIOTISMON ATACA

-oye tu pelea-dijo Lilimon

-aliento maléfico-dijo el digimon

-barrera florical-dijo Lilimon-eso es todo

-que te estas burlando-dijo el digimon-aliento maléfico

-cañón de Flor-dijo Lilimon-en eso se vio una explosión Lilimon se dio cuenta que el digimon estaba poseído por una especie de engrane negro-ya veo con que es eso, collar de flor-dijo dando vueltas alrededor de el y el engrane desapareció-este es un buen chico-dijo Lilimon acariciándolo

EN ESO DESAPARECIO EL DIGIMON ALGUIEN LO ATACO ERA MIOTISMON

-porque hiciste eso-dijo Lilimon

-era una basura para mi igual que tu-dijo miotismon

-eh con que piensas que soy una basura-dijo Lilimon-cañón de Flor

-ala espeluznante-dijo miotismon

-cuidado-grito yolei

-ah-grito Lilimon

-Lilimon-grito yolei

-yolei vámonos-dijo Rika

-que la recuperaremos debemos irnos de aquí

-pero-dijo yolei

-Rika-grito rinamon

-yolei andando-dijo Rika

-esta bien-dijo ella

EN ESO ELLOS SE FUERON Y NOSOTROS IVAMOS EN CAMINO

-garurumon apresúrate-dijo Matt ya que el y Tikey iban en su lomo

-también tu greymon-dije yo de igual forma solo que Kari iba con migo

-miren aya arriba es miotismon al parecer tiene a un digimon en su mano-dijo Tikey

-es Lilimon-dijo greymon

-yolei-dijo Tikey en voz baja-garurumon de prisa

-andando greymon-dije yo

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGAMOS AL LUGAR PERO EN EL PRIMER PISO RIKA TAKATO HENRIE Y YOLEI ESTABAN HASTA ARRIBA EN ESO 2 DIGIMONS APARECIERON ERAN NIVEL CAMPEON EN ESO MATT Y YO NOS MIRAMOS Y NOS DIJIMOS EL UNO AL OTRO QUE SI QUE QUIERE DECIR A LA DIGIEVOLUCOIN ULTRA

-listo garurumon-dijo Matt

-listo greymon-dijo yo

-ahora-dijimos los 2

-greymon ultra digivols a…Metalgreymon

-garurumon ultra digivols a Wergarurumon-Matt ustedes deben subir

-así es yorito-dijo Metalgreymon

-andando yorito-dijo kari

-si-dije yo

EN ESO SUBIMOS Y CUANDO MIRAMOS ABAJO LO ULTIMO QUE VIMOS FUE COMO WERGARURUMON CAYO AL SUELO MATT SE ARREPINTIO DE DEJARLO SOLO PERO NUESTRO DEVER ERA ACABAR CON MIOTISMON

-miren hay esta takato-dijo kari

-si están bien-dijo Tikey

-si pero-dijo Rika interrumpida ya que miotismon apareció

-Matt debo ir con Metalgreymon a apoyarlo cuida a kari-dije yo

-esta bien con cuidado-dijo Matt

-no lo permitiré ala espeluznante-dijo miotismon

-cambio de carta-dijo takato-conexión "s" de súper digievolucion y evolución Matrix

-cambio de carta-dijo henrie- conexión "s" de súper digievolucion y evolución Matrix

-cambio de carta-dijo Rika- conexión "s" de súper digievolucion y evolución Matrix

-rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon-en eso kalumon y ickmon estaban cerca y de kalumon brillo su frente y salio el rayo de digievolucion-quiuvimon digivols a…taomon

-terriermon digivols a…gargomon-ocurrió lo mismo-gargomon digivols a…Rapidmon

-guilmon digivols a…growlmon-paso lo mismo-growlmon digivols a… wargrowlmon

CAPITULO 32 UN HERMOSO ALNGEL ANGEWOMON

-yorito puedes seguir-dijo taomon

-gracias-dije yo

-ya veo con que son ustedes los que derrotaron a mis digimons mas poderosos-dijo miotismon

-así es-dijo rapidmon

-morirán-dijo miotismon-ala espeluznante-dijo miotismon

-cuidado-dijo wargrowlmon-gigas destructoras

EN ESO UNA EXPLOCION ENORME APARECIO Y EL LUGAR ESTABA DESTRUIDO FUE TAN FUERTE LA EXPLOCION QUE TAOMON RAPIDMON Y WARGROWLMON SALIERON MUY HERIDOS EN ESO MIOTISMON FIJO SU MIRADA MALIGNA EN KARI Y GATOMON

-gatomon nunca as querido digievolucionar-dijo miotismon

-yo sabre cuando-dijo gatomon

-mala respuesta-dijo miotismon-por eso perderás a tu elegida

-no-dijo gatomon

-patamon digivols a…-en eso se oyeron unas campanas-angemon-golpe de BEN

-ya veo con que apareciste ante mi el ángel guardián-dijo miotismon

-miotismon ya as causado muchos problemas lo mejor será que mueras-dijo angemon

-ala espelúznate-dijo miotismon

-ala de la esperanza-dijo angemon en eso se ve una gran explosión pero al parecer angemon salio herido

-ahora muere niña ala espeluz…-dijo interrumpido

-gigas destructoras-dijo Metalgreymon

-garra de lobo-dijo Wergarurumon

-alto tocas a mi novia me las pagaras

-gigas destructoras-ataco Metalgreymon dándole en la maño logrando que miotismon soltara al emblema

-lo tengo-dijo Lilimon que ya e había recuperado

-gracias Lilimon-dije yo-kari atrápalo-le lance el emblema

-lo tiene-dijo Matt

-ella lo tiene-dijo miotismon

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE DE KARI BRILLO AL MAXIMO LOGRANDO QUE AL FIN GATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONARA

-gatomon ultra digivols a…-en eso la imagen de gato que estaba desapareció y una hermosa figura con alas y un casco como el de angemon apareció-angewomon

-angewomon-dijo kari

-miotismon as interrumpido al igual que belzemon la misión de los elegidos y trataste de matarme y a kari también eso no te lo perdonare-dijo una voz muy suave

-angewomon eh llegado muy lejos y tú muy tarde este mundo estará bajo mi poder en cuanto menos lo imagines-dijo miotismon levantándose del suelo

-no te arrepientes de tus pecados-dijo angemon

-no y nunca lo are-dijo miotismon

-bríndenme su energía amigos

-gigas destructoras, garra de lobo, golpe de BEN, cañón de Flor, BOSHISEN, Triangulo de oro, misiles atómicos-dijeron todos con sus técnicas y se las dieron a angewomon formando una flecha de electricidad

-muere miotismon-dijo angewomon-Flecha Celestial-y la soltó

-que ¡NOOO!-grito ya que la flecha estaba clavada en el

-adiós-dijo angewomon

-si lo derroto-dijo kari

-tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo angemon

-es cierto-dijo taomon

EN ESO BAJAMOS TODOS PERO CREIAMOS QUE HABIAMOS GANADO PERO KARI Y TIKEY SE DIERON CUENTA QUE LA NIEVLA UE HABIA HECHO MIOTISMON NO HABÍA DESAPARECIODO Y LA GENTE QUE HABIA SIDO MORDIDA NO DESPERTABA AUN

-porque-dijo kari

-no lo se-dije yo

-pero lo derrotamos-dijo takato

-que sucede-dijo Rika

-miren aya arriba se esta acaba de oscurecer todo-dijo rapidmon

CAPITULO 33 LA PROFECIA Y LA ETAPA MEGA DE MIOTISMON

-que esta pasando-dijo Matt

-en el cielo hay un se abrió un agujero-dijo Tikey

-chicos acaba de recibir un correo por mi celular es de el señor genay-dijo yolei

-que-dijimos todos

-si dice que hemos hecho un buen trabajo pero que miotismon aun no esta muerto-dijo yolei-aquí me mando un acertijo o mas bien una profecía que dice "para ganar la flecha de los Ángeles deben estar, una vez que estén deben lanzarlas a lo mas importante que tengan en la vida así es como esta batalla ganaran"

-a que se refiere con ángeles-dijo kari

-no hay tiempo de eso-dijo Metalgreymon-miren en el cielo algo esta apareciendo

-no puede ser es un digimon-dijo Rika

EN ESO APARECIO UNA BESTIA GIGANTE MAS DEMACIADO GRANDE MEDIA EL 30 VECES MAS QUE NOSOTROS O MAS

-les dije que no me ganarían fácilmente-dijo la bestia

-quien dijo eso-dijo angewomon

-soy yo otra vez me recuerdan-dijo la bestia-soy malon-miotismon-dijo el

-que no puede ser-dijo herie

-que pasa-dijo Matt

-según mi digivice es la digievolucion de miotismon y esta en etapa mega-dijo takato

-que estas diciendo-dijo Matt

-así es-dijo takato

-tenemos que detener -dijo yolei

-no lo pensare 2 veces-dije yo-ataca Metalgreymon

-también tu Wergarurumon

-claro-dijo Wergarurumon

EN ESO SE ACERCARON VELOZ MENTE PERO LOS HIZO A UN LADO Y ELLOS REGRESARON A LA NORMALIDAD

-ayudaremos-dijo Lilimon

-claro-dijo taomon

EN ESO ELLOS TAMBIEN SE ACERCARON PERO FUE EL MISMO RESULTADO TODOS ESTABN MUY HERIDOS SOLO ANGEWOMON Y ANGEMON SOBREVIVIERON

AL ATAQUE

-chicos piensen-dijo yolei

-los Ángeles-dijo Rika con cara que había descubierto algo

-que pasa-dijo Tikey

-miren los ángeles son angemon y angewomon-dijo Rika-no lo creen

-es cierto-dijo takato- y entonces supongamos que son Tikey y kari y lo mas importante para ellos son Matt y…-dijo pensando

-yorito-dijo henrie

-si-dijo takato

-Tendrían que lanzarles una flecha-dijo Rika

-no lo se-dijo Tikey

-hazlo-dijo Matt

-también tu kari-dije yo

-que amor no me voy ah arriesgar a perderte otra vez-dijo kari con lagrimas en los ojos

-de acuerdo hermano-dijo Tikey-angemon

-angewomon-dijo kari-espera abrázame yorito-dijo kari corriendo hacia mi

-estas lista angewomon-dijo angemon

-si-dijo angewomon

CAPITULO 33 LAS DIGIEVOLUCIONES MAS FUERTES WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON

-espera yorito-dijo agumon

-tu igual Matt-dijo gabumon

-no se preocupen-dijimos ambos

-toma mi mano yorito-dijo Matt-porque no quiero Salir corriendo la verdad tengo algo de miedo

-también yo-dije tomando la suya

-listos-dijo angewomon-que se haga…

-un milagro-dijo angemon lanzando la flecha

EN ESO LA FLECHA CAYO SOBRE NOSOTROS Y UN RESPLANDOR SE VIO EN ESO AGUMON CORRIO ASIA MI Y GABUMON HACIA MATT Y…

-agumon wardigivols a…-en eso mi cuerpo se unió con el suyo creando uno solo y se mi agumon, apareció un escudo en mi espalda que tenia el emblema del valor y nos transformamos creando a…wargreymon

-gabumon wardigivols a…-en eso corrió gabumon hacia Matt y se unieron pero formaron a un lobo metálico azul con un tatuaje en la espalda de la amistad-metalgarurumon

-no puede ser-dijo Tikey

-y yorito y Matt ya no están-dijo kari

- es increíble dijo yolei-se unieron

-no soy ni yorito ni agumon, mi nombre es wargreymon-dijo wargreymon

-no soy ni Matt ni gabumon mi nombre es metalgarurumon-metalgarurumon

WARGREYMON: ES LA UNION ENTRE AGUMON Y YORITO CON SUS TECNICAS SON TORMADO MISSTICO Y CON SU MAS PODEROSO ATAQUE TERRAFORCE CAUSA UN GRAN DAÑO EN SU OPONENTE ESTE DIGIMON ESTA EN ETAPA MEGA

METALGARURUMON: ES LA UNION ENTRE GABUMON Y MATT CON SUS TECNICAS MISILES DE HIELO Y CON SU PODEROSA TECNICA ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO CAUSA UN GRAN DAÑO A SU OPONENTE ESTE DIGIMON ESTA EN EAPA MEGA

-estas listo wargreymon-dijo metalgarurumon

-siempre lo estuve-dijo wargreymon

-andando-dijeron ambos

-esto es increíble-dijoTikey

-creen que me ganaran en etapa mega-dijo malonmiotismon

-no lo creemos lo sabemos-dijo wargreymon

-mueran-dijo malonmiotismon lanzando un aliento de u boca

-misiles de hielo-dijo metalgarurumon

-tornado místico-dijo wargreymon

-¡AHHHHA!-grito malonmiotismon-no me ganaran fácilmente-bola de las sombras-la lanzo hacia donde estaban Tikey y los demás

-¡AHHHH!-grito kari

EN ESO METALGARURUMON Y WARGREYMON NOS SE OPUSIERON AL ATAQUE Y KARI OYO LATIR EL CORAZON DE WARGREYMON Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE HABIAMOS FORMADO UN SOLO DIGIMON

-yorito-dijo kari

-así es hemos formado uno solo-le dije yo (aclaración cuando diga wargreymon será también yorito)

-entonces-dijo kari

-así es Matt y gabumon también-dije yo

-wargreymon debemos acabar con esto-dijo metalgarurumon

-ya encontré su punto de debilidad-dijo wargreymon

-donde esta –dijo metalgarurumon

-esta debajo de la cintura cuando lo ataque vi. que algo se movió como que el verdadero mistismon-dije yo

-ya veo-dijo metalgarurumon-acabemos con esto de una vez por todas lo distraeré y tu atacaras

-entendido-dijo wargreymon

CAPITULO 34: GRAN LOCURA, ADIOS MIOTISMON, EL SECUESTRO DE KALUMON, LA PUERTA EN EL CIELO, LA 9 ELEGIDA, ¿QUIENES SON LOS DEVAS?

-ahora-grito metalgarurumon

-terraforce-dijo wargreymnon junto con todos y la lanzo

-aliento de lobo metálico-dijo metalgarurumon en eso ambas técnicas se unieron y fueron y pegaron en donde estaba el verdadero mistismon

-otra vez, terraforce-dijo wargreymon-muere malonmiotismon-grito

-¡NOOOO! VOLVERE-dijo mientras desaparecía

-si-gritaron todos

EN ESO VOLVIMOS A LA NORMALIDAD Y MATT Y YO CHOCAMOS NUESTRAS MANOS Y MOSTRANDO UNA SONRISA

-lo hicimos amigo-le dije ah agumon

-lo se-dijo agumon

-gabumon fue un placer trabajar contigo ahora se lo que se siente ser un digimon

-ja-rió el

-yorito-dijo kari

-kari-dije yo

-mi amor pensé que te había perdido-dijo abrazándome

-también yo pero cuando me uní con agumon me sentí tranquilo y calido porque sabía que wargreymon te protegería

-lo se porque lo hizo-dijo kari

-bien hecho hermano-dijo Tikey

-¡yorito!-se oyó un grito

-¿misaki? Que haces aquí

-mira esto yorito es que en el momento que apareció esa nube negra yo salve a ickmon y apareció un aparato como el de takato

-no hay tiempo de eso, yorito un digimon apareció y se llevo a kalumon-dijo ickmon

-que-gritamos todos

-así es, dijo que los devas lo necesitaban-dijo ickmon

-los devas-dijo rinamon, son los dioses digimon

-así es-dijo terriermon-son muy poderosos

-nadie los ah derrotado-dijo guilmon

-y cuantos son-dijo henrie

-5-dijo hotmon

-pero aun así son muy poderosos-dijo gatomon

-tu sabías de esto patamon-dijo Tikey

-así es-dijo patamon

-oigan miren el cielo-dijo Matt

-que esta sucediendo-dijo Rika

-eso es la puerta al digimundo-dijo yolei

-como lo sabes-dijo takato

-el señor genay me mando un correo dice que el digimundo y el mundo real están en peligro

-quiere decir que debemos irnos-dijo Rika

-apresurémonos la puerta no durara mucho tiempo-dije yo

-yorito también voy-dijo misaki -ickmon es mi digimon así que yo voy

-esta bien-dije yo-pero si me metes en problemas yo mismo te regresare el Al mundo

EN ESO NOS ACERCAMOS AL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA LA PUERTA Y EN ESO NOS EMPEZO A ELEVAR NUESTROS PADRE NOS VIERON A CADA UNO PARTIR Y GRITABAN CUIDATE Y CUIDADO EN ESO DESAPARECIMOS Y CUANDO ABRIMOS LOS OJOS EN HERMOSO BOSQUE DESAPARECIO Y SOLO QUEDABA ARENA

-los devas lo hicieron-dijo patamon

-así es-dijo ickmon-ahora el digimundo es mas peligroso así deberemos tener cuidado

-ickmon que es este lugar-dijo misaki

-es el infierno mismo-dijo ickmon-solo quédate conmigo yo te protegeré

-si-dijo misaki

CAPITULO 35 EN BUSCA DE EL RESPLANDOR DE LA DIGIEVOLUCION

-ickmon parece que tu sabes mucha información-dijo rinamon-explícanos todo

-claro siéntense-dijo ickmon-kalumon es el un digimon único no hay otro como el, es el único que puede llevar a cabo la digievolucion antes de contarles la historia tendré que decirles la verdad yo soy belzemon pero en su etapa de desarrollo pero esperen cuando angemon uso su técnica contra mi causo un gran daño pero cuando caí herido volví a la normalidad kalumon el me salvo me curo y me protegió cuando recupere la conciencia hay estaba el y me dijo que si me sentía mejor yo le dije que sí y que porque me había ayudado y el me dijo que los digimon se ayudan los unos a los otros fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no debí haber hecho daño pero un día cuando caminábamos apareció miotismon y nos capturo trate de protegerlo pero me ataco y quede inconciente cuando desperté estaba en el castillo de miotismon y takato estaba hay y los vi a ustedes y fue cuando recuperamos a kalumon

-ya veo-dijo Rika

-debemos de salvar a kalumon-dijo Tikey

-pero el digimundo es demasiado grande-dijo Matt

-nos separaremos sabía que regraseriamos a este mundo así que vine preparada traje radios de comunicación llegan a mas de 500 kilómetros de distancia-dijo yolei

-de acuerdo-dije yo- miren henrie, misaki, kari y yolei vengan conmigo, los demás vayan con Matt les parece

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Matt- así los protegeremos ya que podemos digievolucionar a la etapa mega

-entonces elegidos andando-grito Tikey

-bien yorito tu ve al norte y yo al sur-dijo Matt

-claro si encontramos la base de los devas te comunicaremos igual tu-dije yo

-claro-dijo Matt

-en marcha-dijo yolei-aquí tienen su radio cuídenlo

-claro que sí-dijo Rika-oigan todas las chicas van aya henrie porque no te vienes acá y voy aya

-esta bien-dijo henrie

-entonces elegidos en marche-grito yolei

-si-gritamos todo

EN ESO EMPEZO LA BUSQUEDA DE KALUMON TODOS NO SEPARAMOS PERO LO QUE NO SABIAMOS ESQUE CORRIAMOS UN MAYOR PELIGRO AHORA QUE ESTABAMOS EN EL DIGIMUNDO

-hotmon digievoluciona

-rinamon también tu cambio de carta…conexión "S" de súper digievolucion

-hotmon árbol digivols a…halcemon el poder del amor

-rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon

-perfecto así lo buscaremos mas rápido

EN ESO LOS DEVAS SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ESTABAMOS EN EL DIGIMUNDO

-perfecto acérquense a nosotros-dijo el mas poderoso de ellos

-kalumon jamás podrás escapar-dijo otro de ellos

-si me lo permiten quiero enfrentarme a ellos-dijo otro deva

-ya veo rakiromon, quieres divertirte-dijo el mas poderoso

-así es-dijo rakiromon

-entonces adelante hazlos sufrir-dijo el mas fuerte

-no lo pensare dos veces-dijo rakiromon

-entonces ve con cuidado y acábalos-dijo el mas fuerte

-claro-dijo rakiromon-los mandare al peor lugar de este mundo el reino de la oscuridad

-perfecto-dijo el mas fuerte-anda vete ya

-claro-dijo rakiromon

LOS DEMAS DEVAS SE EMPEZARON A REIR YA QUE AL PARECER RAKIROMON ERA UN DIOS MUY FUERTE

CAPITULO 36 EL REINO DE LA OSCURIDAD

HAN PASADO TRES DIAS Y NADA AUN KALUMON NI RASTRO DE LA BASE DE LOS DIOSES DIGIMON PERO AL PARECER UNO DE ELLOS ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACERSE PRESENTE ANTE NOSOTROS MI EQUIPO DONDE ESTABN LAS CHICAS Y YO COMO UNICO CHICO = (

-nada aun-dijo kari con un gran suspiro

-animo-dijo ickmon-lo encontraremos

-ickmon ya caminamos mucho y ya me canse-dijo misaki

-OH con que los niños ya se cansaron-dijo rakiromon

-a quien llamaste niñita-dijo Rika furiosa

-ah la niña esta enojada

-quien eres-dije yo

-mi nombre es rakiromon-dijo el

-rakiromon es un digimon en etapa mega y es un deva-dijo misaki

-así es mocosa pero basta de charla que empice la diversión rayo sangriento

-cuidado-dijo agumon

-agumon listo

-claro-dijo el-agumon wrpdigivols a…wargreymon-tornado místico

-sombra de la oscuridad

EN ESO UNA SOMBRA NEGRA SE UNIO A MI Y SALIO OTRO DIGIMON IGUAL A MI

-blackwargreymon ataca-dijo rakiromon

-que no puede ser-dije yo-wargreymon hay que hacer algo esa cosa es igual a nosotros

-lo se pero que-dijo el

-yo me encargare de esas mocosas

-hotmon digivols a aquilomon, aquilomon ultra digivols a…Lilimon

-ataca Lilimon-dijo yolei

-Lilimon mírame a los ojos si eso es rayo de la muerte-dijo rakiromon

-cuidado-dijo misaki

-ahora mueran niñas vayan a el reino de la oscuridad-grito rakiromon

EN ESO RINAMON SALTO Y SALVO A RIKA PERO MISAKI ICKMON YOLEI Y LILIMON Y KARI Y GATOMON DESAPARECIERON

-no-grite yo

-nos veremos luego-dijo rakiromon

-ah kari, yolei, misaki-grito wargreymon-no hay tiempo de jugar terraforce-en eso la sombra desapareció-y volvimos a la normalidad

-no puede ser-dije yo

-lo siento-dijo agumon

-tu no tienes la culpa, me confíe y descuide a kari y ahora no se donde demonios esta-me lamentaba

-yorito las encontraremos-dijo Rika

-no es por desanimarlos pero el reino de la oscuridad nunca se sale la única forma es derrotando a rakiromon pero el desapareció y lo mas probable es que se aya ido para atacar a kari y las demás

-tiene razón rinamon-dijo agumon

-ya veo ellas solas tienen que salir de allí-dijo Rika

-así es-dijo rinamon

-mientras tanto debemos esperar yorito estas bien-dijo Rika

-déjenlo no hablara-dijo agumon

-como lo sabes-dijo Rika

-cuando vimos desaparecer a kari sentí una gran tristeza era de yorito es por eso que en el momento de enfado ataque

-ya veo-dijo rinamon-sentémonos y esperemos

-EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL MUNDO DE LA SOMBRAS

-donde estamos-dijo gatomon

-es el mundo de las sombras-dijo ickmon

- el mundo de las sombras-dijo hotmon

-así es-dijo ickmon-no hay forma de salir

CAPITULO 37 SILPFIMON LA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD

-cuidado-dijo kari ya que se vio un rayo que cayo del cielo

-ah lograron esquivarlo-dijo rakiromon-escuchen es mi mundo ahora aquí nadie me gana así que les parece si jugamos un momento a los miedo mismo si bueno no las dejare responder porque aquí mando yo que empiece la diversión-en eso la mirada de rakiromon se fijo en yolei y en eso apareció la sombra de miotismon

-miotismon-dijo kari

-pero te derrotamos

-no tiene caso el no hablara solo las atacara-dijo rakiromon-que empiece el juego

-hotmon digivols a…aquilomon

-corran-dijo aquilomon-cuerno mortal

-perfecto ahora sigue esa niña-dijo rakiromon

-cuidado misaki-dijo ickmon

-ah-grito y en eso otra sombra salio pero nada slio al parecer era la oscuridad

-corre kari-dijo ickmon

-ah ya me canse-dijo respirando muy fuerte

-te tengo-dijo rakiromon en eso salio una calavera al parecer era la muerte por que tenia un os en la mano

-no-grito kari

-cuerno mortal-dijo aquilomon

-aquilomon buen trabajo-dijo yolei

-gracias-dijo aquilomon

-kari misaki deben vencer sus miedos-dijo yolei

-que solo son ilusiones no son de verdad-dijo ickmon

-eh eso es cierto yolei-dijo misaki

-si solo piensen en cosas positivas-dijo yolei

EN ESO LA SOMBRA DE MISAKI DESAPARECIO PERO LA DE KARI EN ESO YOLEI SE ACERCO Y LE DIJO

-kari no temas siempre estaré contigo amiga

-enserio-dijo ella

-si mira tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad la luz en la sombra me as apoyado y ayudado por eso te considero así la luz en la oscuridad

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE DE KARI Y EL DE YOLEI BRILLARON AL MAXIMO LOGRANDO UNA DIGIEVOLUCION NUEVA EN ESO AQUILOMON Y GATOMON MENCIONARON ESTO

-aquilomon-dijo el

-gatomon-dijo ella

-DNA digivols a…-en eso ambos se unieron desaparecieron y crearon a un guerrero-Silpfimon

-Silpfimon-dijeron ambos

-SILPFIMON es un digimon de el tipo DNA con sus técnicas son el rayo de luz y su mas poderoso ataque es la esfera de energía logran causar un sorprendente daño es un digimon en etapa mega-dijo misaki

-no puede ser-dijo rakiromon

-así es vengo a derrotarte-dijo Silpfimon

-creo que hablas demasiado veamos cuales son tus miedos sombra-dijo rakiromon

EN ESO SILPFIMON VOLO MUY VELOZ Y DESPUES DIJO

-rayo de luz-en eso salio una copia de Silpfimon pero muy brillante

-acábalo-dijeron yolei misaki y kari

-esfera de energía-junto sus manos y de hay salio una esfera roja

-no lo permitiré-dijo rakiromon

-yo creo que sí-dijo Silpfimon

-que era falsa-dijo rakiromon

-esfera de energía-dijo lanzando la verdadera en eso le dio y rakiromon desapareció

-que no puede ser yo el gran rakiromon perdió no-grito

-así es rakiromon jamás tenias una oportunidad de pelear contra mí –dijo bajando del cielo-se encuentran bien

-sí pero sácanos de aquí-dijo yolei

-si por favor-dijo misaki

EN ESO USO UNA TECNICA LA CUAL LOGRO SACARLAS DE HAY Y TODO REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD

CAPITULO 38 SAKIRAMON EL 2 DEVA

-kari que bueno que apareciste-dije abrazándola

-si oye gatomon y aquilomon hicieron otra digievolucion pero esta era de DNA

-ya veo esa es la digievolucion-dijo rinamon-es una de etapa mega donde los sentimientos de los compañeros humanos se unen y hacen que sus digimon dievolucionen

-ya veo-dijo Rika

EN ESO EL RADIO DE YOLEI EMPEZO A SONAR ERA MATT AL PARECER HABÍAN ENCONTRADO

-La hemos encontrado por favor vengan rápido el golpe de BEN los guiara hacia nosotros-dijo Matt

-correcto-dijo yolei

EN ESO SE VIO UN RESPLANDOR EN EL CIELO ESA ERA LA SEÑAL EN ESO NOS APRESURAMOS EN LLEGAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE HACIA DONDE ESTABAN

-Que bueno que han llegado-dijo una voz parecida a la de Matt

-eh Matt donde están-dijo Rika

-creo que cayeron en mi trampa-dijo Sakiramon

-quien eres tu-dijo ickmon

-mi nombre es Sakiramon y deberías aclamarme soy tu dios

-que yo nunca los aclamare-dijo ickmon

- entonces mueran-dijo Sakiramon

-cuidado-dijo agumon-agumon digivols a…Greymon

-Greymon pelea-dije yo

-mega flama-dijo el

-mega flama-dijo Sakiramon

-que lo copio-dijo rinamon

-puedes pelear-dijo kari

-no estoy muy débil-dijo gatomon

-rinamon-dijo Rika

-si-dijo ella

-cambio de carta…evolución Matrix

-rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon, quiuvimon digivols a…taomon

-ickmon tu puedes-dijo misaki

-si pero no se como-dijo ickmon

-usa esta carta con eso digievolucionara-dijo Rika

-cambio de carta…Conexión "S" de súper digievolucion-en eso el digivice brillo y ickmon hizo la digievolucion

-ickmon digivols a…-en eso creció y en el cielo se vieron unas pistolas que estaban cayendo y cuando cayeron ya estaba transformado y después una motocicleta cayo-Belzemon

-Belzemon-dijo Rika

-es increíble-dijo kari

-greymon regresa a la etapa normal tenemos que digievolucionar

-de acuerdo-dijo el regresando

-estas listo-dije yo

-agumon wardigivols a…-en eso nos unimos y formamos la etapa mega-wargreymon

-aunque estén en etapa mega no podrán ganarme-dijo Sakiromon

-tu crees-dijo Belzemon-somos 3 contra 1

-aunque sean 10 miren se los mostrare-dijo Sakiromon

EN ESO SE MOVIO TAN RAPIDO ATACANDO QUE NADIE LO VIO

-como lo hizo-dijo taomon

-vieron-dijo Sakiromon

-yorito lo viste-dijo wargreymon

-si creo que como ahora somos uno solo podemos ver mejor-dije yo

-si-dijo wargreymon-también pude escuchar sus pasos

-si yo igual-dije yo

-de nuevo-dijo Sakiromon e hizo lo mismo

-ah no te escaparas dijo Belzemon-Fuego mortal-dijo atacando

-es demasiado rápido-dijo Rika

-se escapo-dijo Belzemon

-creo que me lastimo-dijo taomon regresando a la normalidad

CAPIULO 39 LA BASE DE LOS DIOSES

-si a mi también-dijo Belzemon cayendo al suelo y regresando a ser ickmon

-concéntrate yorito-dijo wargreymon-si te pones nervioso también lo are

-piensa como detenerlo-dije yo

-yorito-dijo kari en voz baja

-que demonios-dijo Rika

-lo tengo-dije yo

-perfecto-dijo wargreymon

-ya me canse de esperar-dijo Sakiromon –mueran-en eso se acerco con gran velocidad

-salta-le dije yo y en eso saltamos y el se quedo viendo hacia arriba-ahora usemos el tronado y cuando lo esquive bajara la guardia y en eso lo atacaremos se oye uy arriesgado pero lo aremos

-tornado místico-dijo wargreymon

-tonto lo esquivare-dijo Sakiromon

-ahora Terraforce-gritamos los 2

-que no puede ser me desucuide-dijo Sakiromon

-así es y por descuidarte perdiste-dijo yolei

-esto aquí no se acaba los demás devas los acabaran-dijo mientras desaparecía

-estaremos aquí para pelear-dijo Rika

-rápido debemos seguir-dijimos wargreymon y yo

-esta bien-dijo kari-pero no regresaras a la normalidad-pregunto

-no lo creo nos pueden tomar por sorpresa de nuevo lo mejor será permanecer así-dije yo

-ya veo-dijo ella

-por que-pregunte yo

-no nada más-dijo ella despistada

-rápido siento la presencia de los devas mas adelante-dijo rinamon

-tambien lo siento-dijo hotmon

-la temperatura se siente mas caliente-dijo yolei

-hay esta la base de los devas

-no puede ser esta demasiado grande-dijo kari

-así es-dijo gatomon

-hay que esperar a los demás-dijo Rika-yolei llámalos

-si-dijo ella

EN ESO LOS LLAMARON Y ELLOS VINIERON EN CAUNTO PUDIERON UNA VEZ QUE ESTABAMOS LOS 9 ELEGIDOS NOS PUSIMOS DE ACUERDO PARA ATACAR

-veamos quien puede no puede luchar-dijo

-yo-dijo ickmon

-y yo-dijo rinamon

-ya veo ustedes pelearon en la ultima batalla-dijo kari-yolei crees que podamos

-claro verdad hotmon

-si

-de acuerdo si ven que es peligroso lo mejor será que se alejen-dijo Matt

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos

-te sientes bien takato-le dijo guilmon

-eh si-dijo distraido-oye guilmon tu eres el único en este mundo verdad

-no lo se-le dijo el-porque

-no es que pensé este mundo es digital entonces las cosas digitales son solo información

-jamás pienses eso-dijo Rika gritándole-los digimons son tus amigos y en verdad existen no los tomes como información

-lo siento-dijo takato

EN ESO DE LA BASE SALIO UN DIGIMON

-quien eres-dijo rinamon

-soy el mismo demonio-dijo el digimons alzando su mano y de hay salio una energía

-cuidado-grito Matt

EN ESO TODOS NOS AGACHAMOS

-pequeños hasta aquí llegaron-dijo el

-eso crees tu-dijo kari-yolei

-hotmon digivols a…aquilamon

-gatomon

-DNA digivols a…Silpfimon

CAPITULO 40 "EVOLUCIÓN MATRIX" GALATMON EL CABALLERO GUARDIAN

-gabumon wardigivols a… metalgarurumon

-patamon digivols a…Angemon

-cambio de carta-dijeron takato y henrie evolución Matrix

-terriermon digivols a…gargomon, gargomon digivols a…Rapidmon

-guilmon digivols a…growlmon, growlmon digivols a…wargrowlmon

-al ataque-gritamos todos

-masenko-ataco

-cuidado-dijo Tikey

-me dio dijo Rapidmon-me siento débil-dijo cayendo al suelo

-terriermon-dijo henrie

-como lo hizo-dijo silpfimon

-masenku-dijo atacando de nuevo

-me dio a mi-dijo Angemon

-patamon-dijo corriendo Tikey hacia el

-masenko-dijo otra vez

-wargrowlmon esquiva ese-dijo takato

-logre esquivarlo pero me dio y me siento muy débil-dijo tirandose al suelo y volviéndose a hacer guilmon

-solo quedan 3-dijo el digimon

-esfera de energía-dijo silpfimon

-esfera de la oscuridad-dijo haciendo lo mismo pero negra

-que no puede ser-dijo

-que aremos-dijo metalgarurumon

- no lo se-dijimos wargreymon y yo

-ya no saben que hacer verdad-dijo el digimon

-no te burles-dijo metalgarurumon-aliento de lobo metálico

-aliento de demonio metálico-dijo el

-¡AHHH!-grito metalgarurumon mientras se separaba de Matt

-Matt-dije yo

-como lo hizo-dijo silpfimon

-esfera de la oscuridad-ataco el digimon

-que no puede ser-dije yo

-gatomon-dijo kari

-hotmon-dijo yolei

-es muy fuerte-dijo Rika

-que aras wargreymon terraforce-dijo el digimon

-OH que tal tornado mistico ah no ahora ya cambiaste decídete de una vez

-como lo sabes-dijimos los 2

-es un secreto-dijo burlándose

-ah terraforce-dijimos lanzándola

-megaforce-dijo pero la de el era oscura y mas poderosa

-ahh-gritamos mientra nos separamos

-takato----dijo guilmon-quiero pelear

-que estas loco-dijo takato

-sigue creyendo que soy solo información verdad-dijo levantándose guilmon

-es que yo-dijo tartamudeando

-no puedo moverme-dijo guilmon

-no guilmon tu puedes levantarte vamos animo siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo con lagrimas takato

-mueran-dijo el digimon

-guilmon eres mi mejor amigo-grito

-tu también lo eres takato-dijo guilmon

-guilmon pelearemos juntos hasta el final

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE DE TAKATO BRILLO MUY FUERTE LOGRANDO QUE OCURRIERA OTRA DIGIEVOLUCION

-evolución Matrix-dijo takato

-guilmon digivols a…Galatmon

CAPITULO 41 GALATMON VS. MACARMON

-evolución Matrix-dijo takato

-guilmon digivols a…Galatmon

EN ESO EL CUERPO DE GUILMON SE UNI AL DE TAKATO Y TODO SE TRANSFORMO EN MANOS PIES HUMANOS EN SU MANO DERECHA TENIA UNA LANZA Y EN SU MANO IZQUIERDA TENIA UN ESCUDO CON UN SIMBOLO Y TENIA UNA ARMADURA DE CABALLERO Y UNA CAPA ROJA

-no puedo creerlo-dijo henrie

-quien es ese-dije levantándome del suelo

-estas bien amor-dijo kari

-si pero quien es-dije yo

-Galatmon el digimon caballero es etapa mega sus técnicas son Lanza real y Juicio final-dijo Rika

-ya veo es la union entre takato y guilmon-dijo Matt

-así es-dijo yolei

-se siente una fuerza sorprendente-dijo rinamon

-así es-dijeron terriermon e ickmon

-crees que ganaras que ayas digievolucionado no te da nada-dijo corriendo hacia el

-digimon entregaste tu alma a los dioses tu sabes que no eres uno y te están utilizando-dijo Galatmon

-ya que lo sabes-dijo el digimon-mi nombre es Macarmon

-ya veo entonces arrepiéntete-dijo Galatmon

-jamás lo aré-dijo el-garra de lobo

-ya veo con que haces las técnicas de los demás, cobarde-grito el

-así para eso fui creado-dijo el

-eres un cobarde-dijo Galatmon

-muere Galatmon-dijo el

-Lanza Real-dijo Galatmon

-cañón de la oscuridad-ataco Macarmon

-cuidado dijo Takato

-lo esquivare-dijo Galatmon

-lo esquivaste pero esto no terraforce-dijo atacando

-que ¡AHHHH!-grito Galatmon

-muere aliento de lobo metálico-dijo lanzando el ataque-este es tu fin

-me cubriré-dijo Galatmon

-vaya ese escudo es fuerte-dijo Macarmon

-acaba con el Takato-grito Rika

-si tú puedes-dijo misaki

-amigos-dijo desde adentro

-mocosos yo los exterminare-dijo Macarmon-Golpe de la oscuridad

-cuidado amigos-grito Galatmon-cobarde los protegeré-y así fue

-gracias-dijo kari

-Lanza Real-dijo Galatmon

-lo esquivare-dijo el

-Juicio Final-dijo Galatmon

-que me tomo por sorpresa aliento de lobo metálico-dijo Macarmon

-ahora de nuevo-grito Tikey

-Juicio Final-dijo Galatmon acabándolo

-mereces la victoria Galatmon mientras iba desapareciendo

-si-dijeron todos

-bien hecho amigo-dijo Henrie

-gracias-dijo takato

-terriermon no se ve muy bien-dijo rinamon

-es cierto-dijeron todos comentándole a Henrie

-Momantay estoy bien (Momantay significa no te preocupes)

-seguro-dijo Henrie

-si tu tranquilo lo mejor será que nos acerquemos

-oye como sabías que era un digimon normal-le dije yo

-cuando estábamos de el otro lado le pregunte a un digimon y dijo que solo eran 4-takato

CAPITULO 42 LA BATALLA CONTRA EL ULTIMO DIOS

UNA VEZ QUE DERROTAMOS AL NUESTRO OPONENTE DECIDIMOS ENTRAR AL CASTILLO Y DEJAMOS A TODOS A FUERA SOLO ENTRAMOS AL CASTILLO TAKATO HENRIE RIKA Y YO DECIDIMOS QUE COMO ESTABAN MUY AGOTADOS DEVIAN DESCANSAR AGUMON DECIDIO IR PERO SIN DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A LA ETAPA MEGA YA QUE ESTABA MUY CANSADO PERO ERA UNO DE LOS MAS FUERTE DECIDIMOS QUE FUERA CONMIGO

-amor cuidado-dijo kari

-si-le dije dándole un pequeño beso

-te amo-dijo ella

-yo igual-dije abrazándola

-Rika-dijo Matt

-que pasa-dijo Rika

EN ESO MATT LA ACERCO Y LA BESO Y SE QUEDARON PEGADOS COMO UN MINUTO

-hermano-dijo Tikey dijo asombrado

-Rika debemos irnos-dijo Henrie

-Rika-dijo rinamon

-si ya voy-dijo ella apenada

EN ESO AVANSAMOS Y CUANDO ENTRAMOS EL DIOS MAS FUERTE NOS DIJO

-niños elegidos han llegado hasta aquí-dijo el

-no lo creo-dijo Henrie

-que me están retando-dijo el

-así es-dijo terriermon

-ya veo-dijo el

-escucha solo queremos a kalumon-dijo agumon

-el resplandor de la digievolucion-dijo el

-así es-dijo rinamon

-pues no se los daré-dijo el

-Nos obligas a pelear-dijo Rika

-cambio de carta-dijeron los 3-evolución Matrix

-guilmon digivols a…growlmon, growlmon digivols a…wargrowlmon

-rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon, quiuvimon digivols a…taomon

-terriermon digivols a… digivols a…Rapidmon

-agumon digivols a…Greymon, Greymon ultra digivols a…MetalGreymon

-al ataque-dijo Rika

DESDE AFUERA

-ya comenzó la batalla-dijo yolei

-si parece que si-dijo kari-amor con cuidado-dijo ella

ADENTRO

-misiles Rapid-dijo Rapidmon

-misiles atómicos-dijo wargrowlmon

-BOSHISEN-dijo taomon

-gigas destructoras-dijo MetalGreymon

-nada de eso funcionara-dijo el dios

-porque-dijo taomon

-ahora es mi turno-dijo y lanzo fuego

-ah-gritamos todos

-no puede ser es demasiado poderoso-dijo taomon

- pelea Rapidmon-dijo henrie

-Henrie que te ocurre no lo fuerces no vez que es muy fuerte-dijo takato

-taomon estas bien-dijo Rika

-que me dices tu metalgreymon

-porque –dijo henrie- que hice destruí a rapidmon

-henrie ah regresado a ser un terriermon-dijo takato

-que debí dejar a Matt que viniera a pelear y lo arriesgue perdóname terriermon-dijo lamentándose

-henrie-dijo terriermon débil-perdóname por no ganar

-no perdóname por obligarte a pelear sabía que estabas débil-dijo henrie

-henrie yo te perdono-dijo terriermon

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE DE HENRIE BRILLO Y OCURIO OTRA DIGIEVOLUCION

CAPITULO 43 MEGAGARGOMON

-Evolución Matrix-grito henrie

-terriermon digivols a…Megagargomon

EN ESO CUANDO SE UNIERON ELLOS CRECIERON DEMACIADO Y TERRIERMON SE HIZO METALICO CON DEMACIADOS MISILES EN SUS MANOS EN SUS HOMBROS HASTA EN SUS PIERNAS LA MIRADA SERIA DE HENRIE ESTABA EN EL

-Megagargomon: es un digimon del tipo explocivo sus técnicas son súper ataque y su mas poderoso ataque es Mega misil-dijo Rika

-se siente muy calido-dijo henrie

-es porque hemos hecho un solo digimon-dijo terriermon

-es cierto ciento como la energía pasa por mi cuerpo-dijo henrie

-es porque hemos digievolucionado a la etapa mega eso se siente

-es enorme-dijo agumon

-lo se-dijo rinamon

-que pasa no pelearas-dijo el dios

-al ataque-grito henrie

-¡AHH!-grito Megagargomon dando una patada

-ah eres rápido pero soy mas fuerte

-debemos terminarlo-dijo henrie

-mega misiles-dijo Megagargomon y los misiles de sus hombros se dispararon

-perfecto-dijeron ambos

-han regresado a la normalidad-dije yo

-tenemos que seguir-dijo Rika

-aun no esta muerto-dijo rinamon

-que-dijo terriermon

-es cierto-dijo henrie

-ya veo ganaste muchacho pero pienso que no deberíamos pelear ya que luchamos por la misma causa-dijo el dios

-a que te refieres-dijo henrie

-el enemigo esta cerca-dijo el

-que estas diciendo-dijo Rika sorprendida

-lo mejor será que llamen a sus amigos genay esta en camino y cuando llegue el les explicaremos

-ya veo-dijo Rika-rinamon tráelos

EN ESO RINAMON FUE POR TODOS Y LLEGARON EL SEÑOR GENAY LLEGO TAMBIEN

-sentados elegidos-dijo el dios

-que pasa-dijo yolei

-escuchen ustedes han hecho muchas cosas por este mundo-dijo Genay-pero el mayor enemigo de todos esta libre y quiere acabar con ambos mundos

-quien es-dijo Matt

-no tiene rostros y sus técnicas son desconocidas-dijo el dios

-escuchen la razón por lo que los llamamos de nuevo y la razón por la que fueron elegidos es por el

-que-dijimos todos

-así es-dijo el dios

-este no es un digimon en etapa mega su función es acabar con todo, todo lo que ve lo desvanece

-como es posible eso-dijo rinamon

-no lo sabemos aun pero lo que sabemos es que kalumon esta cerca de el-dijo Genay

-como es posible-dijo Tikey

-lo que pasa es que lo traemos hacia nosotros porque teníamos que ver si el podía detenerlo-dijo el dios

-y como logro quedarse hay-dijo misaki

-no lo sabemos-dijo el dios

-saben donde esta-dijo takato y henrie

-si-dijo Genay

-tenemos que detenerlo-dijo kari y gatomon

-así es no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados-dijo ickmon con misaki

-pero como-dijo Matt

-cuando estemos hay lo veremos-dijo rinamon

CAPITULO 44 DETENIENDO AL ENENMIGO

EN ESO EL DIOS Y EL SEÑOR GENAY NOS LLEVARON HACIA EL ENEMIGO

-que es esto-pregunte yo

-su nombre es Delipa-dijo el señor Genay

-es solo masa-dijo kari

-si pero observen esto-dijo el dios lanzando una piedra

-se desvaneció-dijeron Henrie, Rika, y Matt

-como-dijo takato y guilmon

-no lo sabemos al parecer esta programado para destruir todo-dijo el dios

-pues no quedare parada viendo como avanza-dijo Rika

-Rika espera-dijo rinamon

-no me detengas rinamon yo sola bajare-dijo ella

EN ESO RIKA BAJO CON CUIDAADO PERO RESVALO Y CAYO PERO RINAMON LOGRO ATRAPARLA

-gracias-dijo ella

-Rika regresa-dijo rinamon

-rinamon no lo entiendes necesitamos detener eso-dijo ella

-si pero debemos pensar cualquier jugada equivocada y podrás perder tu vida

-rinamon yo no se que hacer-dijo ella-es que me preocupa mi mama y mi abuela

-y que me dices de tu papa-dijo rinamon

-el murió cuando era muy joven y cuando mi mama se dio cuenta de que iba a tenerme el ya Abia fallecido-dijo Rika con lagrimas en los ojos

-Rika mira-dijo rinamon cambiando de tema

-es kalumon-dijo Rika

-eh Rika-grito kalumon saltando-kalumon tenia mucho miedo

-kalumon sube todos te están esperando

-Rika no subirás-dijo rinamon

-no pienso detener esto-dijo ella-rinamon se puede cambiar el regresar el tiempo

-no lo se-dijo rinamon-pero de algo si se puede cambiar el destino

-tu crees, quiere decir que si lo cambio mi papa regresara-dijo Rika

-no pero si lo cambias muchos de los que estamos aquí no moriremos-dijo rinamon

EN ESO RIKA SE AVENTO Y RINAMON LA SIGUIO EN ESO MATT GRITO

-Rika detente

EN ESO EL DIGIVICE DE RIKA BRILLO MUY FUERTE Y RINAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONO

-evolución Matrix-grito Rika

-rinamon digivols a…Sakuyamon-EN ESO RIKA Y RINAMON SE UNIERON Y SE FORMO UNA MUJER MUY HERMOSA CON UNA ARMADURA DORADA Y UN BASTON MAGICO EN SUS MANOS TENIA CABBELO BLANCO LARGO

-órale rinamon digievoluciono-dijo kalumon sorprendido

-Rika-dijo Matt

-Sakuyamon: es un digimon del tipo hechicero sus técnicas son desconocidas ya que poses una magia muy poderosas-dijo Henrie

-es muy hermosa-dijo kari

-si y es mi novia-dijo Matt

-oye cállate la mía esta mejor-le dije yo

-se siente muy calido –dijo Rika

-Rika yo te protegeré con mi cuerpo-dijo Sakuyamon

-deben detener el avance del Delipa-dijo Genay

-es cierto-grito Takato

EN ESO EL BASTON DE SAKUYAMON TOCO EL CAMPO DE FUERZA QUE TENIA SAKUYAMON Y DESAPARECIO DES PUES SAKUYAMON DIJO UNAS PALABRAS Y DE SU BASTON SALIO UN RESPLANDOR QUE DETUVO EL AVANCE DEL DELIPA

-creo que eso lo detendrá-dijo Sakuyamon

-perfecto vayamos con Matt y los demás

-por cierto Rika pienso que deberías ser novia de Matt-dijo en risa

-como lo sabes-dijo Rika

-somos un solo cuerpo así que tenemos los mismos sentimientos

-ja talvez lo pensare

CAPITULO 45 TODOS LOS DIGIMONS DEL DIGIMUNDO SE REUNEN KALUMON EL RESPLANDOR DE LA DIDIGIEVOLUCION

-Rika-gritamos todos

-que bueno que estas bien-dijo kari

-si creímos que no saldrías viva-dijo Tikey

-no nos vuelvas ah asustar así-dijeron takato y Henrie

-si-dijo yolei

-te encuentras bien-dije yo

-si-gracias yorito-no piensas preguntarme nada-dijo acercándose a Matt

-ah yo-dijo apenado

EN ESO RIKA SE ACERCO Y BESO A MATT

-no necesitas preguntar-dijo Rika

-se que es un mal momento pero quieres ser mi novia Rika Yakamachi-dijo Matt

-claro que si Matt Takaishi

-hermano-dijo Tikey

-ya no hay tiempo nuestros aliados se acercan kalumon-dijo el dios

-ya veo-dijo Rika-

-y para que quieren a kalumon-dijo takato

-kalumon es el resplandor que hace la digievolucion –dijo henrie

-para eso lo usaran-dijo Tikey

-así es-dijo kari

-quiere decir que Rika solo detuvo el avance para que llegaran los demás aliados-dijo yolei

-así es-dijimos Matt y yo

-ya veo lo usaran para eso-dijo rinamon

-así es-dijo gatomon

--quiere decir que podremos digievolucionar-dijo patamon

-parece que si-dijo terriermon

-no lo creo-dijo guilmon

-porque lo dices-dijo hotmon

-es lo mas Ovio-dijo gabumon

-así es-dijo agumon-nosotros ya podemos digievolucionar seguro que ellos no porque no tienen compañero

-es cierto-dijo rinamon

-ya lo entiendo-dijo ickmon

-también yo-dijo misaki

-estas listo kalumon-dijo Genay

-así es kalumon ara que digievolucionen-dijo kalumon

-perfecto-dijo el dios

EN ESO KALUMON SE ELEVO Y DE SU CABEZA SALIO EL RESPLANDOR DE LA DIGIEVOLUCION EN ESO TODOS LOS DIGIMONS QU ESTABAN PRESENTES CAMBIARON A ETAPA MEGA

-todos cambiaron-dijo gatomon

-me siento mas poderoso-dijo ickmon

-si también yo-dijo rinamon

-de hecho todo-dijo guilmon

-porque-dijo terriermon

-porque kalumon es el resplandor y como estamos cerca de el es lo mas Ovio que nos sintamos fuertes-dijo gabumon

-así es-dijo agumon

-la batalla empezara-dijo patamon

-si no falta mucho-dijo yolei

-lo mejor será que ustedes se marchen dijo ickmon

-que estas diciendo-dijo kari

-así es, es muy peligroso estar aquí-dijo rinamon

-pero rinamon-dijo

CAPITULO 46: NO ES UN ADIOS SI NO UN HASTA LUEGO

-que estas diciendo-dijo misaki –así es dijo gatomon

-pero-dijo kari

-es nuestro mundo-dijo guilmon

-que dices-dijo Rika

-lo mejor será que se vayan-dijo patamon

-porque lo dices-dijo Tikey

-no queremos que corran riesgo-dijo gabumon

-pero agumon-dije yo

-lo siento es por su bien-dijo agumon

-yolei tienes que-dijo hotmon

-no, me iré hotmon ya pase muchos recuerdo contigo-dijo yolei en con lagrimas en los ojos

-kari-dijo gatomon

-porque tiene que ser así-dijo kari de la misma manera que yolei

-rinamon estas segura-dijo Rika

-así es si te pierdo no me lo perdonare-dijo rinamon

-patamon-dijo Tikey

-por favor hazlo- dijo patamon

-conserva mi sombrero-dijo Tikey

-claro y no importa que no aya digievolucionado-dijo patamon-con hacerme digievolucionar a angemon me hiciste feliz

-gracias patamon-dijo Tikey

-misaki tengo muy poco de conocerte pero me hiciste muy feliz-dijo ickmon

-solo abrázame pequeño-dijo misaki llorando

-gabumon-dijo Matt

-debes hacerlo-dijo gabumon

-agumon yo-dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-que pasa-dijo agumon

-gracias por todo mi mejor amigo por escucharme por estar hay cuando estuve en peligro y por siempre apoyarme fuera cual fuera mi decisión-dije y después lo abrasé

EN ESO TODOS ABRAZAMOS A NUESTROS DIGIMONS CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS

-ya es la hora-dijo rinamon

-así parece-dijo Rika

-yorito-dijo gatomon-cuida a kari

-y tu cuida a yorito-dijo agumon

-se los prometemos-dijo kari

-pero cuídense ustedes-dije yo

-está bien-dijo kari

-deben irse-dijo gabumon

-reúnan sus digivice-dijo hotmon

EN ESO LOS DIGIVICE SE REUNIERON Y GENAY DIJO UNAS PALABRAS COMO QUE CONJURO Y SE ABRIO LA PUERTA AL MUNDO REAL Y EN ESO NOS ELEVAMOS HACIA EL CIELO Y DESPUES FUIMOS DESAPARECIENDO

-recuerden niños elegidos no es el adiós si no un hasta luego-dijo el dios

-te extrañare amigo-dije yo en voz baja

-mi amor-dijo kari recargándose en mi hombro

-todo estará bien yolei-dijo Rika

-no es que hotmon lo extrañare mucho-dijo yolei llorando

-adiós yorito-dijo agumon-se que te volveré a ver

EN ESO LLEGAMOS AL MUNDO DE NOSOTROS Y CADA QUIEN SE FUE TRISTEMENTE A SU CASA

MISAKI FUEN A CASA DE RIKA YA QUE LA INVITO A DORMIR YA QUE SE AGRADARON AMBAS

-crees que los volvamos a ver-dijo kari

-no lo se, si el destino lo quiere nos volveremos a ver-dije yo-claro que si mientras tanto debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, hay que ser positivo

-de acuerdo-dijo kari

-te extrañare agumon-dije en mi mente

CAPITULO 47: EL DELIPA APARECE EN EL MUNDO REAL

AH PASADO 2 MESES DESDE QUE REGRESAMOS A NUESTRO MUNDO PERO AL PARECER QUE AYAMOS DEJADO EL DIGIMUNDO ESOS HERMOSSO RECUERDOS QUE PASAMOS NO LOS OLVIDAREMOS, PERO AL PARECER EL RENCUENTRO ENTRE NOSOTROS NO TARDARIA MUCHO YA QUE ESTABAMOS DE VACACIONES ASI QUE CADA QUIEN SE HABÍA IDO POR SU PARTE, PERO EL DELIPA HARIA QUE NOS RECONTRAREMOS TODOS PARA FORMAR EL GRAN EQUIPO DE AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS ALADO DE NUESTROS DIGIMON

-ah no hay nada en televisión-dijo Tikey

-que no puede ser-dijo Matt

-si mira solo noticias-dijo Tikey

-bueno pues déjale hay-dijo Matt

-Matt, mira esto-dijo Tikey

-que pasa-dijo con un vaso de agua cuando se le cayo de la impresión- no puede ser

EN ESO SONO EL TELEFONO Y TIKEY CONTESTO

-si, diga

-Tikey habla Rika esta Matt-dijo apurada

-eh si-dijo el

-Bueno-dijo Matt

-Matt ya viste las noticias-dijo Rika

-si me acabo de enterar-dijo el sorprendido

-no puede ser como paso esto-dijo Rika

-talvez cuando regresamos del digimundo aprovecho para venir con nosotros recuerda que se produce muy lentamente y por eso hasta ahorita apareció-ya le dijiste a yorito-dijo Matt

-el me aviso y ya todos saben-dijo Rika

-que me dices de Misaki-dijo Matt

- ella ah estado las vacaciones con migo de hecho ahorita esta conmigo-dijo Rika

-debemos deteerrlo antes de que desaparezca ah alguien-dijo Matt

-lo se pero vivimos muy lejos y ya abarco la mitad de la ciudad-dijo Rika

-ya veo lo mejor será dividirnos y tratar de avisar a la gente que no se acerque-dijo Matt

-entiendo debo colgar para ir con henrie y takato-dijo Rika

-si-dijo Matt-y Rika

-si-dijo ella

-ten cuidado-dijo Matt

-tu igual-dijo ella

-Tikey trae tus cosas y vámonos-dijo Matt

-si-dijo Tikey

EN ESO KARI Y YO ESTABAMOS OBSERVANDO LA SITUACION

-hay demasiados guardias-dijo kari

-si no podremos pasar-dije yo

-creo saber por donde entrar-dijo kari

-enserio-dije yo

-si pero debemos apresurarnos antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí-dijo kari

-donde es-dije yo

-en el túnel subterráneo hay casi siempre no hay nadie-dijo kari-de hecho apuesto que nos encontraremos a todos hay-dijo tomándome del brazo y caminando

-tienes razón andando-dije yo

EN ESO CORRIMOS HACIA EL TUNEL Y KARI TENIA RAZON VIMOS A TODOS HAY

-hola-dijeron-Rika, takato, henrie y misaki

-hola-dijimos nosotros

-debemos irnos-dijo Rika

-esperen-grito Matt

-si no se vayan sin nosotros-dijo Tikey y yolei

-al fin estamos todos-dijo kari

-si pero debemos apresurarnos-dije yo

-bien andado-dijo henrie

-lo mejor será que nos tomemos de las manos esta muy oscuro hay adentro-dijo takato

-si tiene razón-dijo yolei

-bueno tómense de las manos-dijo Matt

CAPITULO 48 El RENCUENTRO DE LOS ELEGIDOS CON SUSU DIGIMONS

-andando-dijo misaki

EN ESO IVAMOS CAMINANDO Y EL DIGIVICE DE TODOS EMPEZO A SONAR COM O LA PRIMERA VEZ EN QUE ENCONRAMOS A TODDOS CADA VEZ MAS Y MAS FUERTE LO INGNORAVAMOS Y TODOS VENIAMOS CAMINANDO Y PLATICANDO DE LO QUE HABÍAMOS HECHO CUENDO SALIMOS VIMOS ALGO RARO

-que es eso-dijo Rika-es el delipa

RIKA SE REFERIA A UNAS PEQUEÑAS MAQUINAS CONECTADAS A UN CABLE ROJO

-que es eso es el delipa-dijo la maquina

-porque dijo lo mismo-dijo henrie

-porque dijo lo mismo-dijo la maquina

-que le sucede-dijo takato

-que le sucede-dijo la maquina

-lo mejor será callarse-dijo misaki

-lo mejor será callarse-dijo la maquina

EN ESO LA MAQUINA SE QUEDO CALLADA Y DE REPENE SACO UNA PISTOLA Y NOS DISPARO PERO EN ESO SE VIO UN FUEGO QUE DETUVO EL ATAQUE

-que-fue eso-dijo takato

-a caso no reconoces los ataques de tu digimon-dijo guilmon

-guilmon-dijo takato

-henrie-dijo terriermon

-terriermon-dijo henrie

-Rika-dijo rinamon

-rinamon-dijo Rika

-misaki-dijo ickmon corriendo hacia ella

-ickmon-dijo misaki

-hotmon te extrañe mucho-dijo yolei

-yo igual-dijo hotmon

-gatomon-dijo kari

-hola-dijo gatomon

-Tikey-dijo patamon con el sombrero puesto en la cabeza

-patamon-dijo Tikey

-Matt-dijo gabumon

-yorito-dijo agumon

-amigos-dijimos los 2 abrazándolos

-debemos-sacarlos de aquí-dijo rinamon

-yo lo detendré-dijo takato-despues de todo extraño una pelea-dijo takato

-te ayudare dijo Tikey

-de acuerdo-dijo takato

-listo patamon al ataque-grito Tikey

-patamon digivols a… angemon

-Tikey no tienes miedo de perder-dijo angemon

-no tengo la esperanza de que podrás ganar-dijo Tikey

EN ESO SU EMBLEMA BRILLO AL MAXIMO Y ANGEMON DIGIEVOLUYCIONO

-angemon ultra digivols a…magna angemon-dijo ya cambiado era un digimon tenia una espada y por el otro lado de su brazo tenia la mano libre tenia un casco morado y le salieron mas alas

-ese es la etapa final de angemon-dijo Tikey

-así es-dijo magna angemon

-que dices crees que deba hacer la etapa mega-dijo guilmon

-con la etapa ultra es suficiente-dijo magna angemon

-pero no traigo mis digicartas-dijo takato

-tendras que acabar con el solo-dijo Tikey

-de acuerdo-dijo el-golpe de la luz

-golpe de la luz-dijo la maquina

-que lo puede copiar

-debo terminar rápido esto-dijo magna angemon-de acuerdo Tikey takato guilmon observen esto porque pocas veces lo usare

-si-dijeron los 3

-La puerta del destino-dijo y de su espada formo un circulo con de donde se abrió una puerta absorbiendo todo

CAPITULO 49: LA BATALLA EN EL CENTRO CONTRA EL DELIPA

-eso fue increíble-dijo takato

-si-dijo Tikey

-magna angemon: es un digimon del tipo ángel en su mano derecha lleva la poderosa espada de Excalibur y en su mano izquierda le sirve para defenderse ya que posee una gran fuerza sus técnicas son el golpe de la luz que es parecido al golpe de BEN pero este causa mes daño y su mas poderos ataque es la puerta del destino la cual nos acaba de mostrar-dijo takato

-debemos irnos ellos deben estar mas adelante-dijo magna angemon

-si andando-dijo guilmon

-oigan-grito takato

-takato-dijo misaki

-estas bien-dijo Matt

-si lo estoy hermano-dijo Tikey

-bien ya logramos detener una parte del delipa-dijo Rinamon-pero aun sigue avanzando

-al parecer no le hace daño a los edificios-dijo terriermon

-es cierto-dijo ickmon

-como lo saben-dijo Rika

-cuando volvimos a esta mundo vimos que los edificios seguían hay y el delipa los había supuestamente comido-dijo gatomon

-quiere decir-dijo yolei

-así es-dijo hotmon-que solo absorbe cosas en movimiento aunque los árboles tampoco los desapareció

-ya veo-dijo kari

-pero aun así debemos estar alertas-dijo patamon y gabumon

-tienes razón bien nos veremos el lunes en la escuela mañana es domingo así pienso hacer tarea-dije yo

Si-dijeron todos

AL DIA SUIGUIENTE EL DELIPA VOLVIO ATACAR PERO CERCA DE LA ZONA DE DONDE VIVE RIKA HENRIE Y TAKATO ASÍ QUE ELLOS DECIDIERON ACABAR CON El ATQUE

-están listo-dijo Rinamon

-cambio de carta-dijeron los 3- Evolución Matrix

-guilmon digivols a…growlmon, growlmon digivols a…wargrowlmon

-terriermon digivols a…gargomon, gargomon digivols a…Rapidmon

-rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon, quiuvimon digivols a…taomon

-al ataque-gritaron los 3

-señor unos digimon han atacado-dijo una secretaria a su jefe

-ya veo-dijo el jefe

-dejemos que se encarguen de esto-dijo la secretaria

-si deja que se diviertan-dijo el jefe

-misiles rapid-dijo Rapidmon

-los esquivo-dijo henrie-cuidado Rapidmon

-que ¡AHAHHH!-grito Rapidmon

-ah me dolió-dijo henrie

-Rapidmon-dijo taomon-BOSHISEN

-hizo lo mismo-dijo Rika

-AHH-grito taomon

-ah-dijo Rika

-Misiles atómicos-dijo wargrowlmon

-ara lo mismo-grito takato

-AHH-grito wargrowlmon

-ah-grito takato-usa la misma técnica que nosotros lo puede copiar hay que hacer la digievolucion mega

-no podemos-dijo taomon

-que-dijo Rika

-estamos muy débiles-dijo Rapidmon

CAPITULO 50: LA ETAPA MEGA DE BELZEMON

-que vamos hacer-grito takato

EN ESO BELZEMON APARECIO

-belzemon-dijo Rapidmon-

-misaki-dijo Rika

-aquí estoy amiga-dijo ella tocando su hombro derecho

-maldita cosa te crees mucho porque eres grande veremos si puedes ganarle al gran belzemon-bala mortal-ataco

-bala mortal-dijo la maquina

-que mierda-dijo belzemon-misaki crees que funcione

-claro confío en ti-dijo misaki-tu puedes-le grito en eso belzemon brillo

-belzemon cambio de modo-dijo el en eso le salieron alas sus ojos cambiaron ah azules su brazo se convierto en una pistola enorme y en su otra mano tenia una pistola-Belzemon modo explosivo

-es increíble-dijo Rika

-funciono-dijo belzemon

-así es-dijo misaki

-belzemon de el tipo explosivo sus técnicas son desconocidas-dijo henrie

-ja solo yo las se quiere decir que no las copiara-dijo belzemon

-acábalo-dijo misaki

-tus ordenes son cumplidas-dijo belzemon-Cañón explosivo

-ahora-grito taomon- BOSHISEN

-triangulo de oro-dijo Rapidmon

-misiles atómicos-dijo wargrowlmon

-perfecto con eso lo derrotaran-dijo henrie

-tiene que ser así-dijo-Rika

-perfecto-dijo misaki-bien hiciste lo bien

-tu crees-dijo ickmon

-debemos irnos mañana los veré en la escuela

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA

-es mi imaginación o se nos quedan viendo extraño-dijo yolei

-creo que ambas-dijo Tikey

-oye yorito te veías muy sexy cuando derrotaste a miotismon-dijo una de mis compañeras

-tu crees-dije yo apenado

-te podría besar-dijo ella

-yo…-dije apenado

-anda solo un beso pequeño-dijo ella-o tienes novia

-la verdad sí-dije yo

-pero creí que ya no estabas comprometido-dijo ella

-y eso que me da derecho a elegir mi novia y si tengo

-ah si pues quien es-dijo ella furiosa

-kari-grite yo

-voy-dijo ella y después se acerco y me dijo-que pasa amor

-ella es mi novia por eso no te besare-le dije yo

-querías besar a mi novio-dijo kari furiosa

-no solo yo de hecho casi todas las de el salón esta vueltas locas por el-dijo en risa

-que-dijo kari

-así que cuidado tendrás competencia-dijo ella-hasta luego

-que, no puede ser-dijo furiosa-porque no se fijan en Matt

-porque Matt y Rika siempre han sido novios-dije yo-de hecho ya tienen mas que nosotros

-enserio-dijo kari

-si-dije yo

-ya veo como quiera tu eres mío y yo ya me entregue a ti en todo-dijo ella

-lo se como olvidar esa noche-dije yo

-buen día vamos a empezar con mate…-dijo el maestro-kari yorito sentados por favor

-si dijimos los 2

EN ESO EN TODO EL DIA ME LLAGABAN PAPELITOS QUE DECIAN "ME PERMIRTES BESARTE PORFAVOR"

CAPITULO 51 EL DELIPA ATACA EN PLENO DÍA

-ah que niñas es mío-grito kari

-ah-gritaron todas

-ya falta muy poco para que se acabe esto-dijo kari furiosa y mirando para que nadie me viera

-por que a mi-dije yo

-tranquilo amor yo te protegeré de todas ellas-dijo kari tomándome de la mano

"RING"-sonó la campana de salida de clases

-oye yorito nos veremos en el parque-dijo Matt

-si-dije yo

-te espero-dijo kari

-no adelántate-dije yo guardando mis cosas

-bien-dijo ella

EN ESO KARI SALIO Y MEQUEDE YO CON UNAS 2 DE MIS COMPAÑERAS QUE ME MIRABAN RARO

-pasa algo-dije yo

-no nada-dijeron ellas

-bien-dije yo

-ah-gritaron ellas

-que pasa-dije yo

-que es eso-dijeron ellas asustadas y aprovecharon para abrazarme

-atrás-dije yo

-que es-dijeron ellas

-el delipa-dije yo-escuchen vayan por mis amigos están en el parque y tráiganlos díganles que el delipa esta aquí-dije yo-corran

-si-dijeron ellas

-como fue que llego hasta aquí-dije yo-porque aplaciste-dije yo

-yorito-grito una voz en el pasillo

-Tikey-dije yo

-vi que salieron corriendo 2 compañeras de tu salón-dijo Tikey

-si-dije yo

EN ESO LLEGARON TODOS

-el delipa-dijo rinamon

-debemos pelear-dijo agumon

-si lo mejor será hacerlos-dijo hotmon

-listos-dijo takato hacia Rika, Henrie, misaki

-si-dijeron los 3-Evolución Matrix-dijeron los 4

-ickmon digivols a…Belzemon, Belzemon cambio de modo, modo explosivo

-rinamon digivols a…-en eso Rika se unió a ella-Sakuyamon

-terriermon digivols a…-en eso Henrie se unió y paso lo mismo que la primera vez-Megagargomon

-guilmon digivols…-y paso igual-Galatmon

-patamon digivols a…angemon-Tikey quieres pelear-dijo angemon

-si-dijo Tikey

-acércate aremos lo mismo que ellos-dijo angemon-angemon ultra digivols a…en eso Tikey se unió a el-magna angemon

-gabumon wardigivols a…-en eso se unieron-metalgarurumon

-agumon wardigivols a…-en eso nos unimos-wargreymon

-hotmon digivols a…aquilomon

-lista-dijo yolei

-si-dijo kari

-aquilomon

-gatomon

-DNA digivols a…Silpfimon

-perfecto estamos todos-dijo Sakuyamon

-megagargomon-dijo galatmon- puedes ver de donde viene-dijo ya que el estaba afuera porque era muy grande

-si-dijo el

-debemos marcharnos-dijo Silpfimon

-andando-dijo Belzemon

-separémonos y ataquemos-dijo magna angemon

CAPITULO 52 KALUMON ES EL CENTRO DEL DELIPA

-galatmon, megagargomon, Sakuyamon y yo iremos al norte-dijo Belzemon

-magna angemon y yo iremos al sur-dijo Silpfimon

-perfecto metalgarurumon y yo iremos al centro-dije yo

-andando-dijo Sakuyamon

EN ESO NOS SEPARAMOS Y EL DELIPA SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NOS SEPARAMOS Y COMO QUE MANDO A MAQUINAS A ATACENOS PERO ESTAS ERAN MAS PODEROSAS

-que es eso-dijo Silpfimon

-no lo se-dijo magna angemon

CON EL EQUIPO DE BELZEMON TAMBIEN MANDO

-aun lado estorbos-dijo Belzemon

-delipa te as metido en nuestro mundo galatmon no te lo perdonara Lanza Real-dijo atacando

-buena idea-dijo Sakuyamon-IMUNE-ataco

-también yo-dijo megagargomon- mega misiles

-Cañón mortal-dijo Belzemon-misaki avanza y cuidado

-sí-dijo ella

EN NUESTRO EQUIPO

-hay demasiada gente-dijo metalgarurumon

-lo se podemos lastimar ah alguien

EL DELIPA SE NOS QUEDO VIENDO AL PARECER OBSERVAVA NUESTRA INFORMACION

-que es lo que nos ve-dijo Matt

-no lo se-dijo metalgarurumon-pero no me quedare esperando, aliento de lobo metálico

-Terraforce-dije yo

-que no causo nada de daño-dijo wargreymon

-misiles congelantes-dijo metalgarurumon

-tornado mortal-dijo wargreymon

EN EL EQUIPO DE MAGNA ANGEMON

-debemos encontrar el centro-dijo Tikey

-así es-dijo Silpfimon-esfera de energía-ataco al Delipa pero le dio en el cable al que estaba conectado

-ya veo con que el cable es su debilidad-dijo magna angemon-recibe la espada de Excalibur

EN ESO LA MAQUINA DESAPARECIO

-sigamos-dijo yolei

-si hay que darnos prisa

EN EL EQUIPO DE GALATMON

-no podemos derrotarlo-dijo Sakuyamon

-escuchen creo saber donde esta el centro-dijo belzemon

-donde-dijo megagargomon

-ahí arriba entre los 2 edificios siento una gran energía-dijo belzemon

-es cierto-dijo Sakuyamon

-entonces ve tu eres el único que puede volar mas rápido-dijo galatmon

- cúbranme amigos-dijo belzemon

-claro-dijo megagargomon

-IBUNE-dijo Sakuyamon

-lanza real-dijo galatmon-es tu oportunidad vete

-claro-dijo belzemon

-mega misiles-dijo megagargomon

EN ESO BELZEMON SE ACERCO PERO SE DETUVO AL PARECER HABÍA ALGO QUE NO LE PERMETIA PASAR

-que demonios-dijo el-me encargare de esta barrera "cañón explosivo" –dijo cargando su mas poderoso ataque-perfecto se ah abierto, pero que no puede ser-dijo sorprendido

-que sucede-grito misaki

-es increíble el centro del delipa es kalu…-dijo interrumpido ya que el delipa reacciono y atrapo a belzemon

-belzemon-grito misaki

-belzemon-dijo galatmon

-lo atrapo-dijo misaki

EN ESO SONO EL CELULAR Y ERA YOLEI

CAPITULO 53 HEMOS SIDO DERROTADOS

-que pasa-dijo misaki

-tenemos que refugiarnos-dijo yolei

-que dices-dijo ella

-silpfymon y magna angemon perdieron y metalgarurumon y wargreymon también

-que dices-dijo misaki

-misaki tienen que regresar-dijo yolei

-si lo entiendo-dijo ella-vamos para aya-larguémonos de aquí

-pero y belzemon-dijo Sakuyamon

-no hay tiempo todos están heridos-dijo misaki-regresaremos por el

-estas segura-dijo galatmon

-claro que si-dijo ella

-andando yo lo distraeré-dijo megagargomon-mega misiles-dijo el

EN ESO LOGRARON ESCAPAR

-que paso-dijo yolei-ya que estaban llegando

-se llevo a belzemon-dijo misaki

-no puede ser-dije yo

-tenemos que sacarlo-dijo kari

-pero como-dijo henrie

-tenemos que derrotar al delipa-dijo takato

-suena fácil decirlo pero es difícil-dijo Tikey

-no importa no me retirare-dije yo

-ni yo-dijo Matt

-gracias por apoyarme Matt-dije yo

-para eso estamos los amigos-dijo el

-entonces o enfrentaremos-dijo yolei

-así es-dijo Matt

-lo derrotaremos de una vez por todas-dijo kari

-por supuesto no dejaremos que nos gane-dijo terriermon

-yorito gracias-dijo misaki

-no, yo te me ti en esto te sacare-dije yo mirándola frente

KARI VIO COMO NOS MIRAVAMOS PERO PSS LO CELOS LE GANARON Y SACO UN TEMA DE ELLA Y YO

-de acuerdo debemos derrotar al delipa-dijo rinamon

-debemos estar bien alimentados-dijo agumon

-es cierto desde que llegamos no hemos dejado de pelear-dijo-terriermon

-Tikey tengo hambre-dijo patamon

-si yo también-empezaron a decir todos

-esta bien les daremos de comer-dijo yolei

EN ESO FUIMOS A MI CASA COMO NO HABIA NADIE PREPARAMOS PAN Y COMIDA PARA ESTAR FUERTES

-creo que el fin se acerca-dijo kari

-no importa-dijo gatomon

-salvaremos a nuestro mundo y al suyo-dijo gabumon

-perfecto con confianza se puede todo tengamos esperanza-dijo Matt

-así es ganaremos-dije yo

-claro que si-dijo agumon

-entonces en marcha-dijo yolei

EN ESO NOS PUSIMOS DE PIE Y CAMINAMOS HACIA DONDE ESTABA EL CENTRO DEL DELIPA

-ya es la hora-dijo gabumon

-así es-dijo terriermon

-tranquilos-dijo yolei

CAPITULO 54 QUE EMPIEZE LA BATALLA FINAL EL DELIPA CONTRA LOS 9 GUERREROS

-delipa-dijo Tikey

-venimos a enfrentarte-dijo patamon

-así que prepárate porque perderás-dijo Hotmon

-que se creen-dijo una voz-ustedes ganarme a mi-dijo la voz

-así es-dijo agumon

EN ESO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR LA TIERRA UN TEMBLOR MUY FUERTE QUE PARTIO AL SUELO EN 2 YUNA MANO SALIO HACIENDONOS VOLAR A TODOS EN ESO LOS DIGIVICE DE TODOS BRILLARON Y

-patamon digivols a…angemon, angemon ultra digivols a…magna angemon

-agumon wapdigivols a…wargreymon

-gabumon wapdigivols a…metalgarurumon

-Hotmon digivols a…aquilomon

-gatomon

-DNA digivols a…Silpfymon

-Matrix evolución-dijeron Rika, henrie y takato

-guilmon digivols a…galatmon

-terriermon digivols a…Megagargomon

-rinamon digivols a…Sakuyamon

-Ya veo decidieron digivolucionar a etapa mega-dijo el delipa-jamás me ganaran

-tenemos fe-dijo silpfymon

-así es-dijo magna angemon

-entonces demen lo mejor que puedan-dijo el delipa

-nos esta retando-dijo Sakuyamon

-lanza real-dijo galatmon

-mega misiles-dijo Megagargomon

-IBUNE-dijo Sakuyamon

-eso no me ara daño-dijo el delipa azotando su mano

-cuidado-dijo silpfymon

-cuidado tu-dijo el delipa golpeándolo-no pueden defenderse ustedes mismos

-nuestro turno-dijo magna angemon-la espada de Excalibur

-esfera de engría-dijo silpfymon

-eso tampoco me ara daño-dijo el delipa haciendo lo mismo

-no funciona-dijo yolei

-debe haber algún punto débil-dijo kari

-pero cual-dijo silpfymon

-el centro-dijo yolei

-ni se les ocurra-dijo el delipa

-aliento de lobo metálico-dijo metalgarurumon-wargreymon acércate a el

-claro pero esta muy arriba no me dejara pero are el intento-dije yo

-apresúrate-dijo galatmon

-no lo permitiré-dijo el delipa

-tampoco nosotros-dijo Sakuyamon-IBUNE

-Juicio Final-dijo galatmon

-mega misiles-dijo Megagargomon

-Esfera de energía-dijo silpfymon

-la espada de Excalibur-dijo magna angemon

-aliento de lobo metálico-dijo metalgarurumon

-amigos gracias-dijo wargreymon

-¡AHH!-grito el delipa-no llegaras muy lejos-dijo sacando una maquina

-maldición-dije yo-terra forcé-dije yo

-eso no funcionara-dijo el delipa-muere

-aliento de lobo metálico-dijo metalgarurumon

-eres terco-dijo el delipa

-así es-dijo el

-garra destructora-hizo el ataque a todos hasta a mí

-es muy poderoso-dijo wargreymon

-no me ganaran

CAPITULO 55 ALDAMON EL DIGIMON PROTECTOR

-no me rendiré-dije yo

-garra mortal-me atacaba mientras trataba de avanzar

-terra forcé-dije yo

-garra mortal-atacaba-eres insistente wargreymon

-así es-dijimos ambos

-vamos seguirás así-pregunto el delipa

-te estas burlando-dije yo

-no tiene caso-dijo el delipa

-por que-dije yo-necesito ganar

EN ESO EN EL CIELO EN DONDE ESTABA EL CENTRO ESTABA KALUMON SE VEI Y GRITABA "SACAME WARGREYMON"

-no puedo-dijimos ambos

-ahora mueran-dijo el delipa

-agumon protégeme-dije yo

-siempre estaremos juntos-dijo el

EN ESO KALUMON AUNQUE ESTUVIERA ENCERRADO BRILLO Y DE SU RAYO SALIO UN ESPIRITU Y DIJO

-tu misión es proteger wargreymon y lo has hecho bien te lo compasare

EN ESO BRILLO SOBRENOSOTROS Y

-wargreymon digi-espiritu digivols a…-en eso nuestra armadura desapareció una nueva apareció una de color rojo se unió a nosotros y no salieron alas amarillas y se formo un guerrero invencible-Aldamon el digimon defensor

-que no puede ser-dijo Matt

-quien eres tu-dijo el delipa

-soy Aldamon el digimon protector-dije yo

-no puedo creerlo-dijo kari-después de la etapa mega hay otra

-no, es solo un espiritu-dijo Sakuyamon

-sea lo que sea es sorprendente-dijo galatmon

-ya causaste mucho daño-dijo Aldamon-necesito que se distraiga solo por un momento para sacar a kalumon

-bala mortal-se oyó desde lejos

-Belzemon-dijo misaki

-ahora-dijo Aldamon-golpe místico-dijo atacando al centro del delipa

-que no me descuide-dijo el delipa

-le dio-gritaron todos

-perfecto-dijo Belzemon cayendo

-esta desapareciendo miren-dijo kari

-estas bien kalumon-pregunte

-si gracias Aldamon-dijo el

-bríndeme su energía amigos-grite yo

-aliento de lobo metálico, la puerta del destino, esfera de energía, IBUNE, Juicio Final, Mega misiles, Cañón mortal-dijeron todos

-ahora el golpe final-dijimos los 2-llamarada de la energía

-que lo detendré-dijo el delipa poniendo sus brazos

-ahora paga por todo el daño que causaste-dije yo-muere delipa-dijo Aldamon

-¡AHHHH!-grito mientras desapareció

-si-gritaron todos

-al fin término-dije yo

-así es-dijo Aldamon

-miren esta desapareciendo-dijo Tikey

-parece que si-dijo yolei

-es increíble-dijo galatmon

-tiene un gran poder-dijo Sakuyamon

-así es-dijo henrie

-están todos bien-dijimos los dos

-…-se quedaron callados por tanta impresión

CAPITULO 56 ESTO NO ACABA HASTA QUE ACABA

HUBO UN TEMBLOR MUY FUERTE EN TODA LA TIERRA

-que esta sucediendo-dijo yolei

-no se muevan-dijo Sakuyamon

EN ESO DEL SUELO SALIO UNA MANO Y ATRAPO A KARI

-kari-grito Aldamon

-no te muevas se oyó una voz

-quien eres-dijo megagarogomon

-que pasa pero si acaban de derrotarme-dijo la voz

EN ESO LA MANO SE ELVO Y DE HAY SALIO UN CUERPO ERA UN DIGIMON

-no puede ser-dijo galatmon

-así es mi querido galatmon-dijo la voz

-porque-dijo Sakuyamon

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo silpfymon

-miotismon-dijo metalgarurumon

-no es etemon-dijo yolei

-no es sakiromon-dije yo

-no, soy los tres-dijo el

-que-dijo Tikey

-la habilidad del delipa-dijo el

-pero si lo derrotamos-dije yo

-no importa-dijo el-de hecho gracias a eso fue como me cree-que pasa Aldamon te comieron la lengua los ratones

-como le gano-dije yo-si lo golpeo pondrá a kari

-que aremos-dijo Aldamon

-ya no tienes fuerza o que-dijo el

-te burlas de mi-dije yo

-ja creo que si-dijo el

-golpe místico-dije yo-no puede ser desapareció

-por aquí-dijo el

EN ESO SE METIO AL CUERPO DE KARI

-maldito-dijo Aldamon

-que pasa-dijo kari

-no puede ser-dijo Sakuyamon

-ya la manipula-dijo Metalgarurumon

-kari-dije yo

-no es ella-dijo Silpfymon

-que-dije yo

-así es-dijo yolei

-que are-dije yo

-que esperas-dijo kari

-que aremos yorito-dijo Aldamon

-no lo se-dije yo

-mueran-dijo kari

EN ESO DE ELLA SALIO UNA ENERGIA MUY PODEROSA QUE MANDO A TODOS A VOLAR

-ya no tengo energía-dijo Sakuyamon y se des-transformo

-ni yo-dijo Galatmon y ocurrió lo mismo

-lo siento henrie-y ocurrio lo mismo

-ya no puedo mas-dijo Silpfymon

-creo que no podré mas Tikey

-ni yo misaki-dijo Belzemon

-que pasa-dijo Matt

-creo que para ellos fue muy fuerte el golpe-dijo Metalgarurumon

-parece que si-dijo Matt

-debo hacer algo-dije yo

-que pasa-dijo kari-al caso no me aras nada

-yorito ya no tengo mucha fuerza debemos hacer algo-dijo aldamon

CAPITULO 57 QUE TODO REGRESE A LA NORMALIDAD

-debemos volver a la normalidad-dije yo

-estas seguro-dijo Aldamon

-si-dije yo

-tal vez no pueda digievolucionar a esta forma de nuevo-dijo el

-no importa-dije con seguridad

EN ESO REGRESAMOS A LA NORMALIDAD

-por que lo hiciste-dijo Metalgarurumon

-tranquilo se lo que ago-dije caminando hacia kari

-que haces-dijo kari

-la única forma de que salgas de el cuerpo de ella es que reaccione-dije yo

EN ESO LA TOME Y LA BESE POR UN BUEN TIEMPO HASTA QUE NOS SEPARAMOS

-que me pasa-dijo la voz del digimon

-sal de mi cabeza-dijo kari

-eso es-dije yo-agumon prepárate

-si-dijo el

EN ESO DE EL DUERPO DE KARI SALIO LA SOMBRA

-agumon wardigivols a…wargreymon

-excelente fue una muy buena idea-dijo Matt

-que me paso-dijo kari

-kari ven-le dije yo

-quédate de tras de mi-dije yo-es hora de acabar con esto

-no perderé-dijo el digimon-bola de la oscudirad

-aliento de lobo metálico-dijo metalgarurumon

-no puede ser-dijo el

-cometiste un gran error-dijo Matt-usaste toda las energías de los dijimos malignos pero olvidaste que nosotros los derrotamos

-látigo sangriento-dijo el

-remolino mortal-dije yo

-démosle la energía para que lo derrote-dijo rinamon

-tienes razón-dijo gatomon

EN ESO LA DIERON

-ahora-dijo Matt

-si-dije yo-TerraForce

-aliento de lobo metálico

-AHHHHHHHAAAA-gritaba mientras desaparecía

-si-gritamos Matt y yo

-lo hicimos-dijo Matt

-claro que si-dijo metalgarurumon

-hiciste un buen trabajo

EN EL DIGIMUNDO

-lo hicieron-dijo el dios

-al parecer si-dijo Genay

-se acabo todo vuelve a la normalidad-dijo el dios

-debemos ir al mundo real-dijo Genay

-andando-dijo el dios

EN EL MUNDO REAL

-lo hicieron-dijo Rinamon

-así parece-dijo Terriermon

-estoy exhausto-dijo guilmon

-igual yo-dijo hotmon

-quiero un buen baño-dijo Tukey y patamon

-si yo igual-empezaron a decir los demás

-lo hiciste amor me salvaste-dijo kari

-tu crees-dije yo

-si-dijo ella

-lo hicimos bien-dijo Matt

-si-dijo gabumon

-esta bien-dijo Rika

-si-dijo Matt

CAPITULO 58 ADIOS YORITO

-niños elegidos-dijo el dios

-han hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Genay

-ustedes creen-dijo Takato

-así es-dijo el dios-y por eso les dejaremos a sus digimon

-que-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-así es-dijo Genay

-es enserio-dijo Ickmon

-nos queda muy poco tiempo-dijo el dios-si tienen dudas díganlas o callen para siempre

-porque en la digievolucion DNA no nos unimos kari y yo-dijo yolei

-simple sus digivice son diferentes les dije que tenían función diferente-dijo Genay

-porque gatomon digievolucion en la ultra y no forma de luchador-dijo kari

-porque el es muy débil en la etapa normal así que decidimos meterlo al huevo en etapa de luchador-dijo el Dios

-porque nos unimos con los digimon-dijo Rika

-porque el sentimiento que se tienen los unos a los otros hizo formar un solo cuerpo-dijo Genay

-la ultima pregunta porque nosotros-dijo Matt

-nosotros no los elegimos-dijo el dios

-entonces quien-dijo Misaki

-fueron sus digimon-dijo Genay

-esperamos 1000 años para que llegaran-dijo Terriermon

-y porque me eligieron a mi al final-dijo Misaki

-porque necesitabas estar en New York para poder llamarte y tenias que convencer a ickmon que estarías a su lado pasara lo que pasara y lo hiciste por eso fue que te llamamos-dijo el dios

-algo más-dijo Genay

-si-dije yo-porque cuando ya habían elegido al los 7 me eligieron ami y gracias a eso yo abrí la puerta

-tenias mas valor y coraje tu lo demostraste cuando les dijiste que los traerías de nuevo al mundo real-dijo Genay

-eso es todo-dijo Matt

-entonces adiós-dijo Genay-niños elegidos hicieron lo correcto salvaron al mundo real y al digimundo de un gran peligro les debemos una y mas

-adiós-gritamos mientras iban desapareciendo

-debo ir a casa-dijo kari

-si yo igual-empezaron a decir todos

-nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo Matt

-si-gritamos todos

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA

-porque no llega Yorito-dijo Rika

-ni Misaki-dijo kari

-sentados-dijo el maestro-lamentablemente hoy 2 de nuestros compañeros se van de New York así es Yorito matsumi y misaki matsumi se cambian de ciudad y ya no estarán con nosotros me pidieron que cuando terminara las clases fueran sus amigos al aeropuerto, bien cambiando de tema les traigo los exámenes del bimestre pasado

-kari estas bien-dijo Tikey

-si-dijo limpiándose los ojos

EN ESO TERMINO LAS CLASES Y ELLOS SALIERON CORRIENDO TOMARON UN TAXI Y SALIERON AL AEROPUERTO

-hay están-dijo yolei

-porque te iras-dijo Rika

-mi papa lo cambiaron de lugar de trabajo y ahora volveremos a china-dije yo

-pero-dijo yolei

-no hay vuelta atrás-dijo misaki

-y que pasara con la escuela-dijo Tikey

-si falta muy poco para acabar-dijo takato

-la terminare aya-dije yo

-pero volverás verdad-dijo Matt con henrie

-no lo se-dije yo

-kari-dijo Rika

-yo-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

EN ESO SALTO Y ME DIO UN BESO

-tiene que ser así-dijo ella

-parece que si-dije yo-te amo y are lo posible para que pueda verte

-confío en ti-pero escríbeme cuando llegues-dijo ella

-claro-dije yo

-hijo es la hora-dijo mi padre

-nos volveremos haber-dije yo

-suerte-gritaron todos mientras me iba

-te amo-grito kari

-yo igual-dije yo

ESTO AUN NO SE ACABA LA HISTORIA CONTINUA Y NO ES EL FINAL SOLO ES EL COMIENZO DE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS HABRA MUCHAS AVENTURAS Y TRISTEZAS NO SE PEIRDAN LAS OVAS DE DIGIMON ULTIMA GENERACION!!!! CONOCERAN A LOS DIGIMONS MAS FUERTE AHORA ES CUANDO LA AVENTURA DIGIEVOLUCIONA PERO ESTE CAPITULO AQUÍ NO TERMINA NUESTROS AMIGOS IRAN AH CHINA A VER A SU MEJOR AMIGO Y LO SORPENDERAN EN SU GRADUACION PERO LES SEGUIRE CONTANDO.

HAN PASADO YA 2 MESES DESDE QUE YORITO SE MARCHO NUESTROS AMIGO FUERON ACHINA A SORPENDERLO EN SU GRADUACION

-que ara kari-dije yo

-tranquilo-dijo misaki

-la extraño-dije yo

-la veras pronto-dijo ella ya que sabían que estarían hay

-ahora desde el NEW York están aquí estos amigos de uno de nuestros mejore alumnos denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros amigos ellos son: Tikey Takato Rika Matt Kari Yolei-dijo el maestro de ceremonia

-no puede ser-dije yo

-ellos nos interpretaran algunas letras-dijo el maestro-la primera se llama te daré un beso

-quiero que pase Yorito Matsumi-dijo Kari-la primera canción la cantare yo

EN ESO PASE AL ECENARIO Y ENPEZO LA LETRA

(Coro)

Voy a darte un beso como

Pondrás una cara de sorpresa

Pensaras que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Mas la vida me ah enseñado

No ignores si llega lo que as buscado

Y solo existe decir que te amo

Esa es mi sensación

Al saber que te iba a ver

Mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo fui a ensayar

Salí en tu busca a toda prisa

Pues no te aria esperar

Mas la duda en mi mente

Si recibirás lo que hay en mi ten amorosamente

(Coro)

Voy a darte…

EN ESO LA GENTE EMPEZO AH APLAUDIR

-te amo-dijo ella por el micrófono

-yo igual-dije yo-cantamos nuestro amor

-si-dijo kari

Es tan mágico como todo pasó

Nuestro amor

Nuestro dulce amor

Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende

en nuestro amor

este increíble amor

Todo fue como en un sueño

En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo

CORO

Y es así

así es

y no hay nada que hacerle

Y es así

así es

es así como sucede

este amor

es tan sencillo que no sé cómo explicar

nuestro amor

nuestro dulce amor

Y no sé cuánto tiempo dure el amor

pero hoy no hay nada mejor

Todo fue como en un sueño

En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo

CORO todos

Y es así

Así es

y no hay nada que hacerle

Y es así

Así es

es así como sucede

Este amor

y no hay nada que hacerle

Es así

así es

es asi como sucede

nuestro amor

es así

así es

y no hay nada que hacerle (3)

-así es como acaba todo esto-dijo el maestro-felicidades y que la pasen bien

-nuestro amor es así-dijo Kari

-y jamás lo cambiaria-dije yo-te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo ella FIN

OVA 1 LOS DIGIMON MAQUINA

ACLARACION: ESTO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA PASA EN EL FANFICK

-papa me das dinero-dije yo

-para que-dijo mi papa

-es que veras se me acabaron los ahorros y llevare a kari al cine y después iremos al centro y tu sabes que me gusta que ella no pague nada-dije algo apenado

-esta bien-dijo mi papa sacando dinero

-es mucho no crees-dije yo

-sabes que me sobra ahora vete a bañar porque no quiero que mi nuera te vea todo sucio y sudado y por cierto como te fue en el partido-dijo preguntando entes de que me fuera

-pues bien se podría decir-dije subiendo las escaleras

-ah que jóvenes de ahora se la pasan pensando en la novia en lugar de los estudios-dijo diciéndole a mi mama

-así eras tu con migo-dijo ella-y sin embargo terminaste una carrera y mira eres una persona importante en el mundo y tenemos un maravilloso hijo y otro que viene en camino-dijo dándole una sorpresa

-que otro-dijo mi padre sorprendido

-así llevo 2 meses con el-dijo abrazándolo

-enserio púes hay que preparar todo le diré a Yorito-dijo mi padre

-no aun no sabremos como lo tome-dojo mi madre

-tienes razón-dijo mi madre

ENESO BAJE LAS ESCALERAS

-ese es mi niño-dijo mi mama

-mama-dije apenado

-oye te ves galán-dijo mi padre

-quien no se fijaría en ti mírate alto, delgado, ojos azules que mas quieres-dijo el

-ja ustedes creen-dije yo

-claro mi cielo eres nuestro hijo nosotros te hicimos y me recuerdas a tu padre cuando lo conocí así estaba solo que con ojos verdes-dijo dándole café a mi papa

-ya vete se te ara tarde y sabes que a kari no le gusta que llegues tarde-dijo mi padre

-OK-dije yo

-no llegues tarde y no quiero locuras Yorito Matsumi-dijo mi padre gritando ya que yo ya estaba saliendo

-si-le grite yo

-ah que muchacho-dijo mi padre

EN ESO LLEGE JUSTO A TIEMPO A CASA DE KARI Y ELLA ESTABA CASI FURIOSA

-ola mi amor-me dijo ella

-ola-le dije yo saludándola de beso en la boca

-nos vamos-dijo ella

-claro señorita esta tarde soy todo suyo-le dije tomándola de la mano

-ah que príncipe tan caballeroso-dijo ella y después de eso soltamos la risa

UNA VEZ QUE LLEGAMOS AL CINE

-que película quieres ver-dije yo

-no lo se una de miedo así cuando tenga miedo te abrase y talvez mis labios toquen tus suaves labios-dijo en forma de coqueta

-ah si eso quieres-le dije yo en eso pedir las entradas y cuando fuimos a pedir para comer vimos a Matt y Rika

-oigan que hacen aquí-dijo Rika

-pues vinimos a ver una película-dije yo

-ah eso ya lo notamos-dijo Matt

-es cierto-dijo kari en risa

-cual verán-dijo Rika

-destino final 3-dijo Kari

-enserio veremos esa nosotros-dijo Matt

-entonces Rika y yo les separaremos el lugar-dijo Kari

-de acuerdo-dije yo-quieres algo

-no-dijo ella-bueno llévame un Ice de fresa

-de acuerdo-dije yo

-y tu Rika-dijo Matt

-de lo que lleves tu así que compra algo grande para los dos-dijo Rika

-de acuerdo-dijo Matt

-y Tikey-pregunte yo

-se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron de día de campo todos-dijo el

-ah si misaki me comento-dije yo-pero le dije que ese día ya había planeado algo con kari-le dije yo

-si a mi igual creo que lo planeo ella-dijo Matt

EN ESO ENTRAMOS A LA SALA DE LA PELICULA MIENTRAS LA VEIAMOS APARECIERO UNA NUBE GRANDE LA GENTE NO SE ALARMO POR LOS TRUENOS PENSARON QUE ERA LLUVIA Y NO LE DIO IMPORTANCIA PERO UN RAYO CAYO EN UN EDIFICIO Y DE EL SALIERON 7 DIGIMON

-que pasa-dijo kalumon

-kalumon estas bien-dijo Rinamon

-si que paso-dijo kalumon

-no lo se pero siento una gran energía quédate aquí iré a observar-dijo Rinamon

-mi señor hemos llegado a la tierra-dijo uno de ellos al parecer era un ángel mujer muy hermoso

-así es ya era hora al fin nuestro reinado comenzara-dijo al pacer el mas fuerte de todos

-señor que aremos con los niños-dijo otro ángel pero hombre

-es cierto mi señor-dijo otro pero este era muy grande

-Raimon ve y busca y observa que están haciendo de hecho solo agunimon y jakomon se quedan los demás vayan

-señor cree que podamos ganarles recuerden que derrotaron a su hermano menor el señor miotismon

-el era un descuidado además mocunimon se encargara de la desgraciada que lo mato-dijo el

-y que me dice de…-dijo agunimon ya que el mas poderoso le completo

-nidramon ella se encargara de pelear y de ayudar a mocunimon-dijo el

-de acuerdo-dijo jakomon

-vayan a buscar a los niños-dijo el

-si-dijeron agunimon y jakomon

-pronto los acabare a todos los humanos y este planeta se dejara de llamar tierra y será el nuevo digimundo pero será para loa malvados digimon como yo

-señor localizamos a 4 de ellos están en ese lugar-dijo nidramon que era la que normal

-cuando los veas atacas-dijo el

-perfecto me pondré a jugar un poco

EN ESO SALIMOS DEL CINE Y CUANDO SALIMOS

-aguja venenosa-dijo nidramon

-cuidado-dijo Matt

-Rika-dijo Rinamon

-estas lista-dijo Rika no lo pensó dos veces

-si-dijo Rinamon

-cambio de carta… conexión "S" de digievolucion

-Rinamon digivols a…quiuvimon

-ataca quiuvimon-dijo Rika

-quien eres-dijo nidramon

-soy quiuvimon y tu-dijo ella

-soy nidramon-dijo ella

-nidramon digimon en etapa mega no hay mas datos-dijo Matt

-quiuvimon cuidado-dijo Rika

-aguja venenosa-dijo nidramon

-el ataque de las 9 colas-dijo quiuvimon

Matrix evolución-se escribió en el digivice de Rika

-quiuvimon digivols a...-en eso de kalumon salio el resplandor-Taomon

-ya veo digievolucionas-dijo nidramon

-no me veo forzada a responder-dijo Taomon

-te burlas-dijo nidramon-agujas venenosas

-ah son muy poderosas-dijo Taomon

-no te descuides-dijo nidramon golpeándola

-Rinamon-dijo Rika

-estoy bien-dijo Rinamon

-que pasa no pelearas creí que eras fuerte-dijo

-debemos digievolucionar a la etapa mega solo para salir de aquí-dijo Rinamon

-si evolución Matrix-dijo ella

-Rinamon digivols a…-en eso el resplandor las unió y formaron al digimon-Sakuyamon-aléjense-dijo Sakuyamon

-si-dijimos Matt Kari y yo

-ya veo ultima etapa-dijo ella

-IBUNE-dijo Sakuyamon

-eso no funcionara-dijo nidramon

-BOSHISE CELIESTAL-dijo Rika y Sakuyamon

EN ESO SE QUEDO CIEGA Y RIKA APROVECHO PARA SACARNOS DE HAY

-demonios se escaparon-dijo recuperando la vista

-vaya pudimos salir de hay-dijo Kari

-si quien era-dijo Matt

-esa era nidramon-dijo Rika

-es muy poderosa-dijo Rinamon-y aun hay mas

EN ESO EN LA TELEVICION SE ANUNCIO QUE LOS DIGIMON AVIAN APARECIDO OTRA VEZ PERO Y QUE UNO DE ELLOS ESTABA CAUSANDO UN GRAN ALVOROTO

-es un ángel como angewomon-dijo Kari

EN ESO GATOMON LLEGO VELOZMENTE

-ya viste las noticias-dijo gatomon

-así es-dijo Kari

EN ESO LOS DEMAS LLEGARON

-la enfrentaremos verdad gatomon-dijo Kari

-si-dijo gatomon

-Kari hagamos la evolución DNA-dijo yolei

-no esto es una pelea de ángel a ángel-dijo gatomon

-es cierto-dijo Kari

-entonces te acompañare

-perfecto si vemos que la situación marcha mal las ayudaremos-dijo takato

-lista-dijo Kari

-andando-dijo yolei

-gatomon ultra digivols a…-en eso el rayo de luz cayo sobre ella-angewomon

-hotmon digivols a…aquilomon, aquilomon ultra digivols a…-en eso el rayo de pureza cayo sobre ella-Lilimon

-oye tu-dijo angewomon

-ah me interrumpen cuando me divierto-dijo mocunimon

-crees que puedes destruir todo lo que quieras-dijo Lilimon

-no lo creo lo se-dijo ella

-te acabas de ganar una paliza-dijo angewomon

-inténtalo preciosa

-te lo ganaste-dijo angewomon

-garra de la oscuridad-dijo mocunimon

-ah maldita-dijo angewomon y le agarro el pelo

-suéltame-dijo mocunimon

-con gusto-dijo angewomon

-debemos derrotarla-dijo Lilimon

-quieres dar el golpe-dijo angewomon

-con gusto-dijo Lilimon

-hay va-dijo angewomon

-cañón de flor-dijo Lilimon

-ah señor Damon-grito mientras desaparecía

-era un estorbo-dijo Damon

-quiere que me encargue de ella-dijo nidramon

-podrás-dijo Damon

-claro recuerde que mocunimon era la mas débil de aquí y yo soy una de las mas fuertes

-esta bien-dijo el

EN ESO DESAPARECIO Y APARECIO DONDE ESTABAN ANGEWOMON Y LILIMON

-ahora es mi turno-dijo nidramon

-ella esta en etapa mega-grito Rika

-ya veo-dijo Lilimon y regreso a ser aquilomon

-lista Kari-dijo yolei

-lista-dijo ella-regresa a gatomon

-si-dijo regresando

-aquilomon

-gatomon

-DNA digivols a…Silpfymon

-has digievolucionado-dijo nidramon

-así es y prepárate y arrodíllate ante tus pecados-dijo Silpfymon

-ja Silpfymon yo arrodillarme ante ti nunca-dijo nidramon

-entonce muere-dijo Silpfymon

-que tal si mueres tu-dijo nidramon

EN ESO ERAN TAN VELOCES QUE NO SE VEIAN EN EL CIELO EN ESO OTROS

DIGIMON

-que son más-dijo takato

-perfecto-dijo misa Ki

-soy Togemon-dijo presentándose

-soy verdramon-dijo igual

-soy ikakumon-igual

-soy agunimon-dijo igual

-soy blacangemon-dijo igual

-y yo jakomon-dijo igual-prepárense para morir quien peleara con quien

-yorito tanto te tardas-dijo Matt

-digievolucionemos-dijo guilmon

-evolución Matrix-dijo henrie

-terriermon digivols a…megagargomon

-evolución Matrix-dijo Rika

-rinamon digivols a…Sakuyamon

-evolución Matrix-dijo Takato

-guilmon digivols a…Galatmon

-evolución Matrix-dijo misa Ki

-ickmon digivols a…Belzemon, Belzemon cambio de modo, modo explosivo

-patamon digivols a…angemon, angemon ultra digivols a…magna angemon

-gabumon wardigivols a…metalgarurumon

-esperen que ustedes no eran 9 falta uno-dijo Verdramon

-eso no te incumbe-dijo metalgarurumon

-cada quien peleara con uno elijan su pareja-dijo agunimon

-jakomon tu y yo-dijo belzemon

-excelente-dijo el

-agunimon-dijo metalgarurumon

-me parece perfecto-dijo el

-verdramon-dijo galatmon

-ikakumon-dijo megagargomon

-togemon-dijo Sakuyamon

-y tu y yo blacangemon

-debemos ir a un lugar donde no haya mucha gente-dijo Sakuyamon

-me parece perfecto mientras menos estorbos mejor-dijo agunimon

-perfecto pelearan-dijo Damon

-andando que comience la batalla

EN ESO FUE TAN RAPIDA LA VELOCIDAD QUE SALIMOS TODOS MUY RAPIDO

CON MAGNA ANGEMON SUCEDIÓ ESTO:

-eres veloz-dijo Tukey

-y tu igual niño

-pero alguien tiene que ganar-dijo magna angemon

-y seré yo-dijo blacangemon

CON SAKUYAMON

-podrás ganar-dijo togemon

-no podré lo are-dijo Sakuyamon

-entonces que esperas-le grito

CON GALATMON

-lanza real-dijo galatmon

-meteoros fugases-dijo verdramon

-ah es fuerte-dijo takato

CON BELZEMON

-belzemon de todos los digimon soy el mas fuerte de aquí-dijo jakomon

-y de todos mis amigo también lo soy

-garra explosiva –dijo jakomon

-cañón mortal-dijo belzemon

CON MEGAGARGOMON

-mega misiles-dijo el

-bomba de hielo-dijo ikakumon

-patada voladora-dijo henrie

-cuerno de hielo-dijo ikakumon

CON MAGNA METALGARURUMON

-aliento de lobo metálico-dijo metalgarurumon

-terra formación-dijo agunimon

-eso fue muy fuerte-dijo metalgarurumon

EN ESO TODOS DIJIMOS LA MISMA FRASE

-esto debe terminar

-aliento de lobo metálico, IBUNE, juicio final, mega cañón, mega misiles, la puerta de el destino, esfera de energía-dijeron todos

-ah señor Damon-gritaron lo mismo pero al parecer no desaparecieron quedaron algún tipo de información que se fue con el líder de ellos ese tal Damon

-malditos entrometidos-dijo Damon

-escucha esto se acabo-dijo Belzemon

-ja tu crees que me han ganado unos patéticos mocosos unidos a sus digimon pues entonces crees mal-dijo Damon

EN ESO LANZO UNA ENRIA LA CUAL CAPTURO A TODOS E HIZO QUE VOLVIERAN A LA NORMALIDAD Y CUANDO IVA A DARLES EL GOLPE FINAL APARECI YO

-espera dije yo

-que aun faltabas tu-dijo Damon-y ese dinosaurio amarillo es tuyo ja ni creas que me ganaras

-no te burles-dijo agumon

-mostrémosles que podemos hacer-dije yo en eso kalumon estaba cercas y brillo su resplandor

-agumon wardigivols a…-en eso la de la nube negra oscura un rayo de luz la penetro y cayo sobre nosotros-wargreymon

-con que tú eres el que mato a mi hermano-dijo Damon

-así es-dije yo- y te pasara lo mismo

-ja eso crees pruébalo-dijo Damon-tinieblas-dijo el

LA ESQUIVE

-tornado místico-dije yo

LO ESQUIVO

-demasiado lento wargreymon-dijo Damon-garra oscura

-¡ah!-grite ya que me había hecho mucho daño

-vez no me puedes ganar tendrás el mismo destino que tus amigos-dijo burlándose

-tu puedes-grito kari aunque estaban atrapados ella gritaba y después todos le siguieron logrando que pudiera escuchar

-amigos-dije yo

-estas bien-dijo kalumon como si nada pasara

-kalumon-dijo wargreymon

EN ESO LOS GRITOS Y KALUMON ME DIERON ENRGISA Y KALUMON SONRIO Y DE SU CABEZA SAILO EL RESPLANDOR DE LA DIGIEVOLUCION

-wargreymon digi-espiri digivols a- en eso nuestra armadura desapareció una nueva apareció una de color rojo se unió a nosotros y no salieron alas amarillas y se formo el guerrero invencible-aldamon

-si-gritaron todos

-quien eres tu-dijo Damon

-tu peor pesadilla-dije yo

-no tienes mi nivel así que será rápido y tengo una sita pendiente-dije yo

-ja siento que tu energía es la misma que la mis-dijo Damon

-¡ahhhhhhh!-grite yo en eso la energía de nosotros aumento

-es imposible-dijo Damon

-no es posible-dijo aldamon

EN ESO FUI TAN RAPIDO QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA

-Como dije se acabo "llamarada de energía"-dijimos ambos

EN ESO EL GOLPE FUE DIRECTO EN SU ESPALDA DE LADO DDE SU CORAZON

-no puede ser-dijo cayendo al suelo

-patada bulcan-dije yo

-perdí-dijo el

-así es-dije yo

EN ESO LA ESFERA DONDE ESTABA ENCERRADOS TODOS DESAPARECIO

-se acabo-dijo rinamon-creo que debemos volver al día de campo

-si-dijo guilmon-tengo hambre

-yo igual-empezaron a decir todos

-que les parece si vamos con ellos-dijo Rika

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Matt

-a mi me parece-dije yo

-a mi igual-dijo kari no muy convencida

-pasa algo-dije yo

-no amor estoy bien-dijo caminando algo decepcionada

EN ESO LLEGAMOS ERA UN LUGAR INCREIBLE LAS MONTAÑAS EL AIRE LIBRE Y CERCA DE HAY UN LAGO MUY HERMOSO

-bien que continúe-dijo Rika-la fiesta

-si-dijo Tikey

EN ESO KARI SE FUE ALEJANDO POCO A POCO ME PERCAPTE EN EL MISMO MOMENTO QUE SU FUE ALEJANDO HACIA LA DIRECCION DE EL LAGO Y FUI DE TRAS DE ELLA

-pasa algo-pregunte

-eh no nada-dijo despistada

EN ESO LA TOME DEL HOMBRO

-no me puedes engañar-le dije acercándola a mi

-Yorito-dijo apenada

-kari algo te molesta ten mas confianza-dije mirándola a los ojos

-es que tu as arriesgado la vida por mí y por todos los demás-dijo con algo de lágrimas en los ojos

-y eso no tiene nada de malo-dije yo limpiando sus ojos

-no Yorito si tiene arriesgas tu vida-dijo abrazándome

-ka…ri yo-dijo apenado

EN ESO DEJO DE ABRAZARME Y EMPEZO A DESABROCHARME LA CAMISA QUE TRAIA

-kari que haces-dije yo

-te voy agradecer-dijo ella después besándome tiernamente-Yorito quiero hacer el amor contigo-dijo volviéndome a besar pero mas apacionada

-no kari aquí no-dije llevándome por la emoción (por no decir otras palabras .)

-entonces donde-dijo ella desabrochándome poco a poco el pantalón

-kari no-dije yo respirando muy rápido

ADVERTENCIA AQUÍ ENTRA ALGO DE LEMON O HENTAI MAS BIEN ASI QUE SI ERES FAN DE ESTO COMO YO TE RECOMIENDO QUE LO LEAS ESTA MUY CALMADO

EN ESO TERMINO DE DESABROCHARME LA CAMISA Y ME QUITO LA PLAYERA DE ABAJO Y QUEDE SIN ROPA POR LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DESPUES BAJO LO ULTIMO QUE ME CUBRIA Y ME LLEVO AL LAGO Y HAY ELLA SE QUITO TODA LA ROPA QUE TRAIA PUESTA LO ULTIMO QU ESE ESCUCHO DE VOZ DE NOSOTROS FUE EL GEMIDO SENTIMIENTO DE KARI Y MIO (YA SABEN POO QUE)

-sigue-decía ella

-yo cumplía con lo que me pedía embestía mas tranquilo cuando mas me lo pedía

-ah-gemía kari con sentimiento-no pares yorito

-no lo are-dije acercándome a su oído

FIN DE EL HENTAI 0 LEMON COMO SE DIGA

-mi amor fue la tarde mas adorable que aya tenido en toda mi vida-dijo kari mientras caminábamos

-la mía igual-respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla

EN ESO TERMINAMOS DE CAMINAR Y LLEGAMOS Y TODOS TENIAN UNA CARA DE SONRISA MALVADA

-tuvieron linda tarde-dijo Matt

-a que te refieres-dijo kari apenada

-por favor se desaparecieron y nos dimos cuenta y los fuimos a buscar para que vinieran a comer y los vimos metidos en el lago besándose apapachandose y abrasándose-dijo Tukey

-tu nos viste-dije yo

-así es y después se oyó…-dijo Tikey ya que Matt le tapo la boca

NOS QUEDAMOS CALLADOS Y APENADOS PORQUE SABIAMOS A LO QUE SE REFERIA TIKEY O MAS BIEN TAKERU QUE ASI SE LLAMA EN VERDAD

-en dependido usaron protección-dijo Rika

-Ovio no lo arriamos sin ella-dijo Kari sonrojada

-ja-rieron todos

-en fin debemos irnos-dijo gatomon

-tienes razón-dijo agumon-todos se quedaron dormidos así que mejor vámonos

-esta bien-dijimos todos

EN ESO SALIMOS DE EL LUGAR YCADA QUIEN SE FUE POR SULADO KARI Y YO NOS DESPEDIMOS DE CON UN PEQUEÑO BESO TIERNO Y CALIDO DESPUES NOS QUEDAMOS PEGADOS NARIZ A NARIZ

-jamás olvidare esto-dijo kari

-ni yo-dije yo

-nos vemos amor-dijo kari

-adiós-dije yo

EN ESO ENTRE A CASA U ESTABAN MAMA Y PAPA HABLANDO NO SE DE QUE PERO DESPUES ME INFORMARON

-hijo-dijo mi madre

-que pasa-dije yo

-tu padre y yo tenemos una noticia que nos da felicidad-dijo mi madre

-ah si-dije yo-y que es

-tu madre-dijo mi padre pasando saliva-va a tener un bebe

-es enserio-dije sereno

-así es-dijo mi madre

-que felicidad-dije saltando y casi gritando-al fin tendré ah alguien que cuidar y que enseñar lo que se

-hijo-dijo mi mama con lágrimas en los ojos

A PARTIR DE ESE DIA LAS COSAS CAMBIARON UN POCO CONSTRUYERON UNA HABITACION PARA EL BEBE Y DESPUES NOS ENTERAMOS QUE SERIA NIÑA ASI QUE PENSAMOS Y PENSAMOS HASTA QUE SE NOS OCURRIO EL NOBRE SERIA HILARY

Y PASARON 8 MESES AL PARECER SE NOS ADELANTO Y POR FIN NACIO

-hijo ya puedes pasar a ver a tu madre-dijo mi papa

-ve-dijo kari

-no tu veras mi hermana con migo quiero compartir esto contigo

EN ESO ENTRAMOS A LA HABITACION Y MI MAMA ESTBA CON HILARY EN SUS MANOS

-como estas-dije yo

-bien quieres cargarla-dijo mi madre

-claro-dije yo extendiendo mis brazos

-es hermosa-dijo kari (mi hermana era una niña wuera blanca y estaba grandecita)

-así es-dije yo-hola hermanita soy yo tu hermano mayor de 16 años

HILARI SONRIO LEVEMENTE

-viste te sonrío-dijo kari

-si lo se-dije yo

-les pediré que salgan afuera-dijo el doctor

-si-dijo kari

DESPUES DE LO SUCECIDO SALIMOS Y PASO UNA SEMANA TODO SIGUIO NORMAL DE HAY EN ADELANTE

FIN LA OVA

OVA 2 LA ESPADA DE LA SABIDURIA Y LA LEYENDA DEL DIGIMON ACUATICO

¡¡¡¡HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ANTES DE QUE LOS HUMANOS TUVIERAN CONTACTO CON EL DIGIMUNDO SE LIBRO UNA PODEROSA BATALLA ENTRE LOS DIOSES DEL TRUENO, HIELO Y FUEGO ELLOS SOLO QUERIAN EL PODER SOLO UN GUERRERO PUDO DETENERLO SU NOMBRE ERA ACUAMON DE LA LUZ ESTE DIGIMON ERA DEMASIADO NOBLE Y PODEROSO SOLO EL CALMO LA INMENSA BATALLA SE DICE QU EEL AUN EXISTE PERO QUE DESDE ENTONCES YA NO SE VOLVIO A PARECER MUCHOS CUENTAN HABERLO VISTO PERO MUCHOS NO CREEN SE DICE QUE LO ULTIMO QUE DEJO PARA QUE LE RECORDARAN FUE UNA ESPADA SE LELLAMO LA DE LA SABIDURIA SOLO UN VERDADERO DIGIMON DE CORAZON LOGRARA DESENTERRARLA!!!!

-hay al fin viernes y lo mejor es que mañana es día del maestro así que el lunes no habrá clases bueno disfrutaremos de la isla vacacional que mi padre nos obsequio-dije yo

-si ya solo es cuestión de minutos-dijo Kari

-si solos nosotros 4 frente al sol-dijo Matt

-si todo será relajante-dijo Rika

-me siento mal porque los demás no vayan-dijo kari

-tranquila mi padre les dio otra cosa que hacer

FLASH BACK

-**bien diviértanse en esta sala de video juegos hay de todo maquinas pista de hielo **

**-si-dijo Tikey**

**-que la fiesta comience-dijo yolei**

**-si esto no se acabara nunca-dijo misaki**

**-de lo que se pierden los demás-dijo henrie**

**-déjalos entre menos mejor-dijo takato **

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-ah con que eso paso-dijo Matt

-si-dijo Rika

-señor yorito todo esta listo suban al bote por favor-dijo nuestra conductora

-gracias celeste-dije yo

-adiós hermanita-dije despidiéndome de ella-mama papa nos vemos-dije abrazándolos

-cuídate hijo-dijo mi madre

-dile adiós a tu hermano hija-dijo mi padre

-apos-dijo ella ya que solo tenía 9 meses

-ja-rieron kari y Rika

-agumon cuídense-dijo mi adre

-si-dijo agumon

-nos veremos-dije yo

-adiós se despedían mientras el bote se marchaba

-al fin-dijo kari-ahora para mañana estaremos en la isla cierto

-si-dijo celeste

-entonces vallamos a besarnos un poco quieres yorito-dijo arrastrándome y quitándome la camisa mientras caminábamos

-vaya solo los dejas solos y ya lo hacen-dijo Rika

-kari no aquí no-dije yo con respiración

-ah vamos solo un ratito algo de diversión si-dijo ella quitándome el pantalón

-eres traviesa y coqueta y eso me encanta-le dije después de besarla apasionadamente y morderle lo labio

-se aproxima una tormenta-dijo agumon muy serio

-que dices debemos parar en una isla-dijo celeste

-tienes razón-dijo Matt

NO TARDO MUCHO PARA QUE CAYERA EL MAR SE ALTERO Y EL BARCO SE MOVIA MUCHO

-que pasa Salí solo cubierto con una toalla sabrán que kari y yo hacíamos lo que ya saben en donde ya saben así es en el baño =)

-Rika tápate los ojos-dijo Matt

-si-dijo haciéndolo

-que pasa celeste-dije yo

-una tormenta se aproxima así que hay una isla mas adelante-dijo celeste

-esta bien-dije yo

EN ESO LLEGAMOS Y NO FUE MUY BUENA LLEGADA

-donde estamos-dijo Matt

-bienvenidos-dijo un tipo con una mascara extraña

-ah-dijo Rika asustada

-quienes son-dijo el tipo

-celeste-dijo uno de ellos al parecer era una chica

-maría-dijo celeste

-hola amiga-dijo ella

-cuanto tiempo la abrazo-dijo celeste

-lo se-dijo maría

-eh se conocen-dijo Rika

-si-dijo celeste

-permítanme presentar-dijo celeste-ellos son Rika, Matt, Kari y el es el joven yorito uno de los elegidos dijimos

-un elegido-dijo otro de ellos mirándome a m

-si señor-dije apenado

-hemos encontrado al elegido-dijo el señor

-si-grito toda la gente presente

-eh-dije yo

-eres el elegido la leyenda dice que llegaría inesperadamente

-enserio-dije yo

-melisa ven acá-dijo maría

-eh-dijo una chava con lentes cabellos largo y castaño-que quieres-dijo ella

-el es el elegido-dijo maría

-enserio-dijo ella observándome y tocando mis brazos para ver si estaba fuerte-perfecto me gusta esta guapo, sexy y tiene ojos hermosos eh aquí tu beso de bienvenida

-qu…-dije ya que me beso en la boca

-eh no besas nada mal-dijo ella

-disculpa-dijo Kari-que crees que hiciste

-bese al apuesto elegido-dijo ella con sinceridad

-es mi novio-dijo Kari

-eh lo siento pero creí que el debería tener ah alguien mas bonita-dijo ella

-que dijiste-dijo kari

-kari ya basta-dije yo

-que-dijo ella

-por favor vengan con nosotros-dijo maría

-si-dijimos todos menos kari y yo

-amor-dije yo

-ni me toques-dijo enfadada

-kari no fue mi intención-dije yo

-no claro solo dejaste que te besara verdad-dijo ella

-no es que fue inesperado-dije apenado

-por favor no me…-dijo ella ya que la calle con un beso al cual ella trato de sacarse pero después asedio dejándome meter mi lengua en su boca apasionadamente-perdóname-dijo separándose para después volverme a besar

-TE AMO-dijimos ambos

-ya todo paso-dije yo tomándolas de la mano

-te prometo que no volverá a pasar-me dijo kari recargándose en mi pecho

EN ESO NOS DIRIJIMOS HACIA EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABN TODOS PERO NOTAMOS QUE 3 ISLAS ESTABAN JUNTAS O SEPARADAS POR UNO CUANTOS METROS Y VIMOS QUE UNA NAVE SE DIRIGIA A UNA DE ELLAS

-el primer digimon dios será mío el de el fuego-dijo un tipo de cabello verde chaleco morado y ojos verdes-activen las armas de hielo

EN ESO DE LA NAVE SALIERON ESFERAS DE HIELO QUE CUBRIERON LA ISLA CONJELANDOLA PERO DEL CENTRO SE VIO UNA LLAMA DE FUEJO ENORME

-perfecto-dijo el

-señor-dijo la computadora-el dios del fuego ah caído ante su poder

-ahora el de el trueno-dijo el tipo-y así cuando tenga los 3 dioses el premio mayor sera mio-dijo con una gran sonrisa

EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAMOS NOSOTROS

-atención la ceremonia va a empezar-dijo maría

-que ceremonia-dije yo

-tu solo siéntate-dijo ella

-de acuerdo-dije yo

EN ESO SALIO MELISA CON UN HERMOSO VESTIDO Y UNA OCARINA COLOR CREMA CON UN LISTON AMARILLO Y ENPEZO A TOCAR UNA HEROSA MELODIA (ESTA MELODIA ES LA DE LUGIA DE POKEMON 2000)

-es hermosa-dijo Rika

-si lo se-dijo Matt-me refiero a la melodía-dijo apenado

-es muy hermosa-dijo Kari

-es increíble-dije yo

-o elegido en tus manos esta hoy regresar con las esferas del fuego hielo y trueno-dijo melisa dirigiéndose a mi

-ah-dije yo con duda

-es simple solo tienes que traer las esferas ya mencionadas-dijo comiéndose una manzana-no te preocupes la mayoría se queda con vida-dijo en susurro

-melisa-le grito su hermana ya que la escucho

-tranquila era broma-dijo en tono de burla

-me gusta la idea-dije yo-en marcha dije

-tranquilo eso es hasta mañana-dijo melisa

-no puedo esperar-dije yo

-te apoyo-dijo celeste

-en marcha-dije-agumon donde esta

-es cierto no lo eh visto-dijo Matt

-agumon-grite yo

-esta en el barco-dijo Kari

-vamos-dijo celeste

-quédense-dije yo

-si-dijeron ellos

-agumon que pasa dije ya en el bote

-tengo mal presentimiento-dijo agumon

-andando-dijo celeste

EN ESO LA MAREA SE ALTERO EMPESO A CAER LLUVIA Y NIEVE EN PLENA PRIMAVERA ERA MUY EXTRAÑO TODO SE HABIA ALTERADO

-que pasa-dijo kari

-necesito tu bote hermana-dijo melisa

-pero melisa-dijo maría

-metí en esto a yorito así que lo sacare-dijo poniéndose de pie

-yo iré-dijo kari

-yo igual-dijeron Matt y Rika

-entonces andando-dijo melisa

-cuidado-dijo maría

-si-dijo la hermana de pelo castaño

EN ESO MOSNTARON UN BOTE Y FUERON A UNA LA ISAL A DEL FUEGO QUE ERA EN LA QUE ESTABAMOS NOSOTROS HAY ESTABA EL DIOS DEL TRUENO

-a donde vas-dijo celeste

-voy a conseguir la esfera-dije yo

-ah es terco como su padre-dijo celeste

-agumon espera-dije yo

-es rápido yorito-dijo agumon

EN ESO SUBIMOS Y ENCONTRAMOS LA ESFERA

-es impresionante-dije yo

-tómala yorito-dijo agumon


End file.
